


Ulterior Motives

by Fangirl0431



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Doki Doki Literature Club! References, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 46,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl0431/pseuds/Fangirl0431
Summary: Sayori is in love, that's the only explanation there can be to the way she feels about Monika, the most popular and beautiful girl in school.Natsuki has a crush...or she's in love...she's not really sure but  Yuri is all she can think about, she's smart, pretty and kind.Sayori, Natsuki and MC are best friends and have been since before they could even walk. when they find out that Yuri and Monika are starting a club, sure they don't really care what it is, and they have ulterior motives for joining but they are determined to win the hearts of the girls they've fallen for, even if it socially kills them.AU they're not in a game





	1. Hopelessly Devoted

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I posted a while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old story I'd written a long time ago aforementioned, so I apologize in advance for any grammar errors or mistakes you may happens past. 
> 
> Onto the story enjoy!

Sayori's POV: 

I sighed to myself as I hoisted my backpack up onto my shoulder and eyed my highschool with sadness. This was a place of my worst demons. Though I have a lot of demons lately.  
"Move loser!" Someone shoved past me and I backed away slightly, trying to keep my balance.  
"Ha sorry, totally my fault, have a good day!" I try to kill people with kindness, but well it's not always successful and sometimes I wonder if this will be my downfall one day. Though not that I really care about myself that much.  
"Move it!" Someone else snapped shoving me into the door.

"Excuse me please." I yelp diving to the side. The girl who stars in my dreams and many of my nightmares and some of my fantasies is staring at me, her green eyes are like two big emeralds shining in the sunlight. She leans closer and I stiffened, trying not to smell her or do anything to ruin this. "You okay?" She whispered softly and I couldn't speak, literally it was like my tongue was made of lead and was making it unable to speak. Instead I just made a quiet squeaking noise. 

I bet you're wondering who this girl is, and why I'm so in love with her? Well her name is Monika, Monika Salvato, she's the most unattainable and popular person in the whole school, everyone wants her or wants to be her. I just wanted her to know me, I mean she was so beautiful and I know she's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy out of my league like on a whole other planet, but that can't stop how I feel though. 

"What are you staring at Sayori?" Natsuki questions waving her hand in front of my face. I sharply inhale a deep breath and look around wildly. Monika was just here, swear she was, I was blocking the door accidentally and everything. Obviously I had freaked her out and she found a different door. Natsuki shook her head at me. MC was standing next to her smirking teasingly at me.

Natsuki and Mc had been my friend for years, Natsuki lived four houses away and MC lived next door. They were my closest friends and we told each other everything....well almost everything. But we had been through everything together too. Like MC and Natsuki knew I was shamelessly gay and preferred girls to boys, and that Natsuki was the same way, but we were too much like sisters for there to ever be any sort of attraction ever. Or that MC could be a bit dim sometimes and couldn't tell when a girl was attracted to him. 

"Actually I think I distracted her." Monika exclaimed from behind me, I jumped, knocking MC over as we tumbled down the stairs and lay sprawled out on the cement.  
"Oh my gosh are you two okay?" Monika exclaimed and Natsuki snorted.  
"They're fine, Sayori is always clumsy so they're use to it. She's always knocking into someone or something." She deadpanned and I pouted at her, she was so not helping my cause with looking good in front of Monika.

"Unfortunately she's correct, though it's usually me, Sayori's plowing over." MC joined in and I sighed. They were doing this on purpose. I twiddled my thumbs together and laughed nervously. I felt like my good day was unraveling quickly. Then Monika skipped down the stairs and held out her hands to us. She pulled MC up then me. 

"Even still you should be careful." She instructed looked back and fourth between the three of us. Maybe it was just my imagination but I could've sworn her gaze flicked back to me a few times.  
"Monika !" Suddenly Natsuki's face was bright red and she was hopping down the stairs to hide behind me, her fingers were digging into my shoulders. Because as much as I was hopelessly devoted to Monika, Natsuki was the same way with Yuri, Monika's cousin. 

"Yuri hey did you get the flyers printed out?" Monika asked stepping away from us to join the tall purple haired girl with the shy smile.  
"Yes I..." She trailed off when she caught sight of us. Monika looked back at us before she took Yuri's hand and disappeared into the school without so much as a goodbye or anything. 

"You two are hopeless." MC said with a shake of his head and Natsuki elbowed him in the stomach.

To Be Continued...  
So there it is, the new book I hope you all like it !!!


	2. Shape of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki realizes her own feelings for Yuri in her own tsundere way.

**Natsuki's POV**:

I was staring again, but I couldn't help myself. She was sitting right there, her head stuck in a book, her beautiful long purple hair covering her face. Umm well not that I like her or anything...but if I did it wouldn't matter anyway. Yuri was smart and pretty. Smart enough to know that she was way too good for me. Plus it's not like I've ever talked to her before. She probably didn't even know I existed.

"Past." I jumped in surprise and annoyance.  
"What?" I hissed and Yuri blushed in embarrassment as she twirled a strand of her silk hair between her fingers.  
"Sorry...I ...I you ...you um...you..." She looked so frazzled as she then just thrust her closed fist at me. Which on instinct I flinched away from. I clenched my eyes shut and brace myself for impact. Had she caught me staring? Was she freaked out by me? She probably hated me now?

I sat in tense anticipation for a good few minutes. Then instead of a punch I felt a poke on my cheek. I slowly let my nerves uncoil and my eyes blink open. Yuri was looking at me curiously. I gulped down the bile in my throat and schooled my features.  
"Is there something you want?" I ask firmly, though not as harshly as I would anyone else. Yuri reaches over and opens her clenched fist. I blink in surprise when my pen falls onto my desk.

"You um...dropped your...your...pen..." She whispered softly before she looked away and buried herself in her book. I sighed going back to my assignment, wanting to finish quickly so I could read my manga in secret.  
................................................  
It was towards the end of class and I was deeply enthralled with my parfait girls when the bell rang and suddenly a paper was practically thrown into my face, and by the time I looked up, all I saw was a flash of purple and then Yuri was gone.

Curiously I glanced down at the paper and saw a nicely drawn flyer of some sort. Printed in colorful font was an advertisement, for a club.

I couldn't stop the smile that tore across my face, sure I'd have to clear it with my dad, but I mean it's a literature club, I could tell him that it was for school or extra credit or something. He'd probably be either too drunk to look into it much, I'd just have to give him exact hours and estimations on when I'd be home and all those pesky little details. However I'd worry about that later, after he asked, I learned long ago not to question things he hadn't thought of already. It just resulted in more restrictions and rules.

I smiled down at the flyer, I could tell it was the flyers from earlier this morning that Yuri and Monika had been discussing, because they were the same color. Yuri and Monika were starting a club, interesting. I smirked a plan starting to form in my mind, I had to find Sayori and quickly because according to this flyer the club was starting very soon.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you're the best!


	3. You're my Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki and Sayori are invited to the literature club? What will this mean? The plotting begins.

**Sayori's POV:**

I was confused, as I eyed the flyer Monika had dropped into my lap, I kept rereading it and eyeing it in confusion and yet with slight curiousness.

"SAYORI!" Natsuki's voice filled the emptying hallway, I smirked as she came barreling towards me, a flyer of her own clutched in her fist. I leaned against my locker waiting for her to reach me. 

"What? You got a flyer too?" I asked unable to stop myself from bouncing in place. 

"Duh Sayori, that's why it's dangling from my hand!" She teased and I rolled my eyes shaking my head good-naturedly. 

"Why are you so excited? Do you plan on joining?" I turn back to my locker, putting away some things before I grab my writing journal and the novel I was reading. 

"Monika and Yuri made the club! We should both join!!" She exclaimed insistently and I frowned this didn't sound like a good idea, I mean I could hardly be around Monika without physically combusting why would I want to be in a closed space with her. That would be social suicide. 

"If we joined then we could get to know the girls better." I voice the bright side of things, knowing that people prefured when I was happy as apposed to the sad depressed person I usually was underneath my bright smile. This was one of those things where I kept it to myself, not even Natsuki or MC knew about my depression. 

"Exactly! If we join then we can see if we even have a chance." Natsuki exclaimed before schooling her features and putting her hands on her hips, "though I'm not as in love as you are." She coughed and I smiled she could be so silly sometimes. 

"Of course you're not Natsuki." I giggle and she shoves me playfully.

............... .............. ............ ........... ................ 

"Wait, wait, wait why do I have to join this "literature club"? You both know I hate reading and writing right?" MC complained as we dragged him towards the clubroom. 

"Already told you MC, you're our cover to make us look less creepy and suspicious." Natsuki explained again and MC groaned loudly. 

"They only put up like five flyers and personally handed you two an invitation, I'll just be in the way." He whined as we finally reached the door. 

"Too bad think of this as payback for making me pretend to be your girlfriend to scare away your crazy yandere ex girlfriend, you're lucky she didn't kill me, anyway you owe me and Sayori." Natsuki deadpanned before she opened the door and shoved MC in. I giggled as I followed behind them.

"Hi welcome to the literature club!" Monika greeted and Natsuki gave a non committal wave. 

"Hi, I got your flyer, thank you for inviting me." I was extremely happy I had gotten my planned sentence out, in fact I was tap dancing in my head right now. Monika smiled and nodded excitedly and Yuri brought out a tray of tea from the back of the room.

"Oh I was afraid you wouldn't have come...oh I see you've brought MC with you as well." Something about her tone seemed like she was disappointed by that fact. Then Monika nudged her slightly, making Yuri stumble.

"So what kind of stuff do you guys like to read?" Monika asked giving her cousin a look as she changed the subject quickly. She clasped her hands together and gestured to the desks "we could move the desks into a circle and get to know each other a little bit better." She suggested but something about the twinkle in her bright green eyes made it seem like she had been planning this for awhile. 

"Sounds cool, let's do it." MC encouraged starting to move the desks. I helped to make them in circular position and then we all started sitting down. MC dumbly took the spot next to Monika and so I was stuck between him and Natsuki, who unfairly got to sit by Yuri. 

"Well then let's start with me and go in a circle and say what your favorite book is." Monika cleared her throat, obviously my previous assumption about her wanting me here was a lie, because she didn't seem to care where I was sitting. I kept a smile on my face as Monika talked about romance novels and adventure books. Yuri talked about dark or intellectual reading, stuff that really made you think about stuff. Then Natsuki talked about manga and parfait girls, Monika asked if that was literature, and Natsuki went off into a rant. It was getting harder and harder to keep smiling. Monika's indifference over where I sat and if I had a turn was starting to crush my spirit.

"Sayori it's your turn!" Natsuki elbowed me and I blinked in shock, was the manga debate over already? That was probably the quickest argument my best friend had ever had before. I was so proud of her.

"Well I like a little bit of everything." I smile avoiding Monika's gaze as I look to MC. He looks so uncomfortable and awkward. 

"Um well..." He rubs the back of his head nervously "I like don't read all too much...but I like comics, some mangas...but I'm okay with reading new stuff too...I guess..." He murmured anxiously and I smiled at him in encouragement. 

"Wonderful MC," Monika praised and my heart cracked a little at that. Yuri however looked kind of irritated ever so slightly. 

"Why'd you join a literature club if you don't like to read?" She whispered under her breath, but Monika evidently heard her as she gave Yuri a look. 

"Okay next question!" Monika exclaimed clasping her hands together. I knew this would be a horrible mistake. Because I'm pretty sure Monika had the hots for MC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued....  
Thanks for reading!!!


	4. Tightrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki's homelife comes into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse (physical and mental)

**Natsuki's POV:**

Going home an hour later than usual left me edgy. I usually got home around 4:30ish but here it was five thirty and I hadn't physically combusted yet. My dad usually got home around six, and I had a few hours to prepare for him to get home. I frowned as I dropped my book bag into the coat closet and started for the kitchen. I had less time than usual. Swiftly I scavenged the cupboards for something to make my dad for dinner.   
....... ...... ...... ...... ........ ...... ..... ....... ..... ......

"Grilled cheese and corn?" My dad asked dryly as he sat his briefcase onto the counter as I flipped the sandwich onto a plate and sat it on the table next to a bowl of canned cream corn.  
"We haven't gone shopping in awhile, there wasn't anything in the cupboards." I mumbled avoiding eye contact. He sighed heavily as he stalked over to his dinner.

"Go upstairs." He snapped and I looked over at the meal I had prepared for him, my stomach growled slightly.   
"But papa I have to ask you something.." I trialed off at the dark look he was giving me, he had obviously had a very awful day at work. A few seconds of silence ticked by and I gulped trying to figure out what be wanted...did I stay or should I go before things escalated?  
"Well spit it out!" He snapped making me jump slightly. I was always nervous around him. I nodded vigorously, trying to stay in his good graces. He usually only lashed out physically when he was drunk, which he didn't seem to be at the moment. However being sober hadn't stopped him from getting physical if he was angry enough. I ran a hand through my hair, nervously trying to gain the courage to tell him.   
"I...I joined um...this new club today...it's very educational and I get home at 5:30 so I still have time to make dinner and I can do my other chores while you eat." I offered hopefully silence... deafeningly quiet yet extremely tense quiet is all that greeted me for five painfully agonizingly long minutes. Before he stood, his chair scraping on the hardwood floors lowly. I bit my lip to stop it from trembling. All the worse case scenarios were rushing through my head. Why had I just stated it? I should have asked first. Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid, God I was so so stupid.

He started advancing towards me and I backed up until he had me pinned against the wall. Well the corner between the hallway and the kitchen. His arm blocked my movement to the left and his body blocked me on the other side. I tried to look confident but he was so tall and large...and I was so small compared to him. Anyone in my situation would have been just as terrified as me.

"You just supposed I'd let you join this club Natsuki? You have chores here for a reason, and I don't want these half assed meals all the time!" He snarled mere inches from my face. I clenched my eyes shut and braced myself for impact. His hand roughly grabbed my face, squishing my cheeks together tightly. "Look at me ungrateful little girl!" He growled lowly and I whimper forcing my eyes open as I look into his cold red eyes fearfully. His hold on my cheeks tightens and his other hand tangles in my hair roughly pulling me up so I'm eye level with him.   
"I'm sorry papa, I'm so sorry." I sniffed and he looks at me coldly no emotion shows on his face.

"I don't know why I put up with you. Honestly you're more trouble than you're worth. Just like your damn mother. " He drops his hold on me stepping back slightly. Though I know better by now than to let my guard down. He looks at me, his stare full of disdain and hate, it makes tears glisten in my eyes, blurring my vision.  
"I'm sorry." I murmur hoping that it will be enough for him today. Praying it will calm him rather than rile him up.

Without warning he stoops and scoops me up throwing me over his shoulder. I clenched my eyes shut tight and he carries me up the stairs  
"Please papa please I'm sorry, please don't, I'm sorry...I'll quit the club...I'll clean...I promise... please..." He tightens his hold on me and I whimper.  
"Shut up!" He growls and I comply feeling like I'm at the very depths of terror now and if I argue any further it will only make it worse. He storms   
into my room, marches to my closet, my stomach drops as he opens the closet and throws me inside. After a beat to catch my breath I jump to my feet clumsily.  
"No papa please I'm sorry, don't lock me in here please!" I sob as I'm shoved back into the wall behind me and I slide down to the ground wincing in pain.  
"Oh you're sorry are you? Don't lie, you thought you could manipulate me! You're a lying bitch just like your mother!" My Papa growls without an ounce of sympathy the door is slammed shut, submerging me in endless darkness, as the door clicks, I'm locked in. I hate being locked in. My breathing becomes erratic, the walls are closing in on me. I fall to my knees, wrapping my arms around my knees, rocking back and forth as I curl into a fetal position. My head pounds from his aggressive hold from earlier and my back bristles with slight pain. All I can focus on is the closet.   
How small it is.  
How dark it is.  
How scary it is.  
I don't know how long he'll keep me here.  
The longest I've ever is a whole day almost two. I whimper clutching my knees tighter, rocking harder.

"It'll be over soon, it'll be over soon, it'll be over soon...." I whimper as my stomach grumbles angrily again. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and I had merely snuck an apple and some crackers after my dad went to work. Darkness surrounds me in all directions and I struggle with my heart rate and not hyperventilating.

Think of something else...  
Manga...  
writing....  
poems...   
....Parfait girls...   
My friends...   
...Yuri...  
...her beautiful smile,  
her long purple hair.  
..her voice...  
.....Her eyes....  
Her laugh...

  
I rub my eyes, just pretend you're in bed, the lights are out...who am I kidding? The dark's scared me even more than closed spaces ever since my mom and dad were screaming in the dark living room when I was six and my mom left forever...just walked out and left my dad and me forever. My dad came into my room that night, everything was dark, he was so drunk...he beat me so much I couldn't go to school for a week... He blamed it on my mom's absence...said I was emotionally unstable... Well let's just say after that week I've never liked the dark since then...

Happy place Natsuki...happy place...find your happy place...find your happy place...

I whimper, but my happy place was four houses away with Sayori and MC. Or at school with Monika and Yuri... This place hadn't been happy in a long time.

**5 hours later...**

I blink, taking in the light as my dad stands in the doorway of my closest, his eyes looking down at me tiredly. As if I had done this to myself. I sniffed looking cautiously up at him, praying he was either letting me free or giving me food.   
"You may do your little club thing, however if your chores or dinner preparations fail...you'll regret it understood?" He demanded dryly and I nodded, thirty minutes to clean and cook... totally possible... "Go to bed you have school in the morning and it's nearly midnight..." He turns leaving me and I shakily rise to my feet, he hugs me quickly and I go stiff. I didn't want to pretend this didn't happen. I wasn't six anymore...hugs and a sorry didn't make it better. He runs a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry kiddo." Before he leaves kissing my forehead.  
"I'm sorry too.." I whimper and he smiles stopping at my doorway briefly.   
"Let's both try to be better next time then " he offers before he's gone. I sigh, knowing he doesn't mean it. He never means it. I slowly shuffle over to my bed, wincing in pain before   
collapsing on my bed as I drag my old pink blanket over my quivering body. Sometimes if I sniffed deep enough it still smelled like my mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...  
This is a angstey sad chapter. Next one will be more happier


	5. Don't Stop Believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori worries about Natsuki when she doesn't show at the crosswalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayori's POV:

I glanced at MC worriedly as we waited at the crosswalk for Natsuki, it was getting way late and she wasn't answering my calls or messages... MC's either... So my irrational insecure brain immediately jumped to the thought

what if she was mad at us?!

Did I offend her somehow?!!

Was she okay?

Finally MC told me we should get going or we'd be late, so reluctantly I agreed. I mean I was having major rain clouds and sadness today, and yet here I was, dragging myself from bed to torture myself later while I watched MC and Monika flirt.

I didn't see Natsuki all day, which was really worrying me, I almost skipped the club to go to her house to check on her, when Monika caught me just before I could leave.  
"Hi Sayori...where are you going?" She looked from the exit to me in confusion and I sighed.  
"MC is gonna be there...I won't be able to make it today..." I tried to sidestep around her but Monika grabbed my wrist and all rational thought evaporated from my body.

"But why?" She whispered softly, her big green eyes bore into my soul and I caved.   
"I mean I guess I could come..." I murmur and she clasped her hands and did that thousand watt smile I loved so much, how could I possibly say no to it? So I allowed the prettiest girl in school to drag me towards the clubroom.

"There you are Sayori!" MC exclaimed looking irritated with me. I fidgeted with my hands and avoided eye contact. "Were you ditching?!" He demanded and I looked up at the ceiling, woah that's a lot of white tiles.  
"SAYORI!" He snapped and I flinched.

"She's allowed to miss a meeting from time to time, this isn't communist club." Yuri butted in setting down her tray of tea as she sipped from her cup and eyed MC dryly.   
"Yeah well it's irrisponsible of her to miss only the second meeting!" He shot back lamely and Yuri sat her tea cup down with a slight slam.

Monika quickly rushed forward and grabbed MC's hand in her own, making my heart fracture a bit more at the action.  
"How about we share the poems we were supposed to write -" just then the clubroom door opened and Natsuki walked through.

"Whoa you have cookies?" I exclaimed and she looked down at the two cookies in her hand before she laughed nudging me off of her as I tried to make a grab for the sweet treat that smelled so good.  
"Sayori! Stop it you dummy!" She exclaimed trying to sound annoyed but was laughing too hard for me to take her seriously.

"Come on Natsuki one bite!" I lean over and bit into the cookie she's trying to move out of my reach and she glowers at me.   
"Thanks a lot!" She snaps throwing the other cookie at me, which I catch effortlessly because something as precious as food cannot be dropped. Quickly I stuff it into my mouth before she can change her mind.

"You two are insane!" MC chuckles and Natsuki snorts biting her cookie with a roll of her eyes.  
"Correction, Sayori's insane." She grumbles and I pouted slightly.

Had I come on too strong? Did they really hate me? God damn it I'm so stupid! I look at my shoes feeling like the rainclouds are going to swallow me up in their darkness.

"Hey Sayori you okay?" Monika exclaimed and when I felt her hand on my shoulder. My face flushed and I wanted to literally die.   
"I'm great, everything is wonderful, Natsuki thank you for the cookie." I quickly made my way to the back of the clubroom and pulled out my book. "I'm gonna read now..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	6. Got a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika and Sayori have a discussion about selfworth.
> 
> Yuri tells Natsuki a secret

**Natsuki's POV**

I smirked as Sayori nibbled on a bag of cheese puffs she had smuggled into the clubroom. I was sitting cross-legged on a desk trying to read my manga but it was slightly impossible with Monika staring at us.  
"Those are really bad for you." She finally stated to Sayori. Sayori was laying across two desks with her head dangling off the edge as she munched on her snack vigorously.  
"Yeah you're probably right..." She exclaimed between mouthfuls of cheese puffs, making powder spew from her orange stained mouth. "But I don't really care about my body, it's garbage anyways." She exclaimed stuffing another handful into her mouth.

It was just usual banter that Sayori spilled about how much she hated her body and her appearance and stuff... I was just used to it. Plus she'd then laugh and say she was kidding afterwards so I didn't take her too seriously. It was just Sayori's sense of humor.

"Don't say that about yourself." Monika snapped startling Sayori when she reached over snatching the bag from my best friend's hands. Sayori let out a squeak of surprise and fell off the desks. I snickered served her right for always stealing my food.  
"It's the truth." Sayori replied playfully from her position on the floor. She was laying on her back giggling softly. Monika's frown deepened and her eyes flicked up to me and I faltered at her intense gaze.

"No it's not, everyone matters Sayori." She then knelt helping my flustered friend to her feet, brushing the invisible dirt from Sayori's body for a good two minutes before she let her hands drop and stepped back arms crossed.  
"Relax Monika I was just joking." Sayori replied nervously and I smirked at her flustered state. Here it was only our fifth meeting and she was already being reduced to goo under Monika's gaze. Yuri came and sat down next to me, her purple eyes bearing into my head.

"What's going on with those two?" She whispered softly leaning close to me and I struggled to detach my heart from my brain and form a coherent sentence.  
"Sayori called herself garbage, Monika took offense for some reason." I explained trying to sound as cool and detached as possible. Yuri smirked wryly and hid a giggle with her hand. "What's so funny?" I whisper and she giggles harder.

"Come with me to fill up the water pitcher for tea." She answers and before I can protest her hand is in mine and my heart reattaches itself to my brain and I follow after her like a lovesick puppy dog.   
"Okay " I whisper softly and she pulls me outside and to the water fountain. She glances around herself, sitting the pitcher on the ground and grins before she leans in close to me cupping her hands around my ear.

"_Monika is bisexual" _

My mind goes blank at that. What did that have to do with Sayori....oh...oh..

"No way!" I exclaimed and Yuri looks startled and waves her hands at me frantically.  
"You can't tell anyone, not Sayori, not MC, nobody okay?" She grabs my hand holding it close to her chest and my brain disconnects entirely.  
"I donno Yuri this is some pretty juicy gossip-" Yuri pulls me closer and I just about melt.  
"This will be our special secret Natsuki. One that only we'll share. Just us. Please?"

Just us? I find myself nodding before I even register what it is I'm agreeing to. Her smile brightens and she pulls me into a hug.  
"Wonderful." The word is breathy and soft against my ear and I can't stop the grin that replaces my usual scowl.   
"Wonderful." I whisper though for a completely different reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued....
> 
> Hope you guys liked this!


	7. Best of Both Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori can't say no to Monika, even if she really really wants to.

**Sayori's POV:**

"Five best things you like about yourself go!" Monika exclaimed and I blinked in shock, looking around for Natsuki but she was escaping out the door with Yuri, water pitcher in hand. MC avoided eye contact pretending to be reading a comic book. Brat.

"Um...why?" I asked and Monika put one hand on her hip and pointed the other at me.  
"Because if this is a joke then I want to know how you really feel about yourself. And as club president I want to make sure you are simply joking." Her green eyes flashed and I gulped

"I have a face...that's not as ugly as it could be, um my arms, though pasty aren't like too long for my body, the um uniform I wear isn't as -"  
"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop." Monika waved her arms around in exasperation and I frowned looking up at her in confusion.  
"What? What's wrong?" I asked smiling innocently. She scoffed loudly, pinching her nose tightly before she looked up at me sharply.

"Those are horrible compliments!" She exasperated sternly and I shrugged, forcing a bright smile. Monika's hands were clenched tightly into fists, which were pressed into her hips. "Sayori if that's how you see yourself then you should know that you're wrong." She whispered softly after a few deep breaths.

"Fine, my eyes are pretty, I have moveable joints, I'm healthy, my teeth are straight, and my hair color's nice...I guess." I stated just wanting her to drop this subject before she eventually hit the nail on the head and realized something not even my dearest friends knew about me. Monika stared at me, her green eyes reflecting the luminescent lights in the school, her gaze was penetrating.  
"That's a good start, however, starting tomorrow along with your poem I also want you to compliment yourself five times." She turned on her heel and strutted over to MC and sat down next to him.

.................................................................

"I thought you were joking?" I murmured shocked and slightly dismayed when Monika approached me after poem sharing that next day. Monika stood in front of me, looking at me expectantly.  
"Dear Sayori whatever gave you the impression that I was joking?" She smiled wickedly and I knew this woman was going to be the absolute death of me, " Go ahead I'm listening?" She sat back on the desk nearest to her and looked up at me a twinkle in her eye as she watched me expectantly.

I totally thought she'd forget or was joking about the whole five compliments a day thing? How was I supposed to do that she was serious? This was torture! I knew I should have followed my instincts and not joined this club.

"Um...I..." Monika interrupted me with a grin that sent shivers down my spine and throughout my whole body.  
"No repeats of what you've already said." She stated firmly and I inwardly groaned. I smiled at her. Maybe I could pull a dear Evan Hanson say what I like about Monika but pretend I'm talking about myself..  
No that's stupid.

"You go first!" I challenged without thinking and Monika stood up, at first I stupidly thought she was going to leave, but then she leaned close to me, smiling seductively she stated confidently.  
"My hips don't lie, I'm a killer pianist, I'm a talented writer, my singing voice is great, and I have long luscious hair." She smiled coyly at me before she returned to her seat gesturing for me to continue.

No fair all of what she said was true! Plus Monika's good at everything she does! What am I good at besides annoying people?!   
"Um..I have nice complexion..." I trailed off after I couldn't think of anything else. Monika looked at me expecting something more as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at me. "Umm I wear pink sometimes blue shirts, I always wear a red bow...." I started and Monika interrupted me with a low growl.

"Sayori!" She said sounding infuriated as she stood from the chair once more.

"What? I was doing it?!" I whined slightly as I pouted and Monika sighed placing her hands on my shoulders.  
"You were just listing your clothes. If you said I look hot in a red bow then it would have counted, however you did not so you're still at one!" She crossed her arms and I avoided her gaze because she said I looked hot...sure it was most likely metaphorically speaking but still it was making me turn red. Ha red as my bow!

"The uniform looks nice on me, my poems are okay, I'm an okay big sister..." I trailed off and Monika smiled at me and was grinning.  
"And?" She sang gesturing to my bow. I blushed deeply, she did not want me to... She nodded as if reading my mind.  
"And Ilookhotinmyredbow!" I slurred rushing to get the words out as fast as possible. Monika laughed softly and nudged me with her hip.  
"Great job Sayori, though tomorrow no using the words nice or okay. Be confident know you're great to feel you're great!" She turned on her heel strutting over to Yuri as she accepted a cup of tea.

This was painful.

.......................................................................

"I'm at my wit's end Nat!" I groaned my face pressed against my pillow as my best friends listened to my struggles.  
"At least she's giving you some attention!" Natsuki Chuckled lowly and I threw a pillow at her head.  
"Seriously what should I say tomorrow because I'm out of fake compliments?!" I groaned. Natsuki put the pillow in her lap and rolled her eyes at me as I glanced at them from the corner of my eye.  
"You only had ten lame ass compliments for yourself?" Natsuki deadpanned dryly and I sighed.  
"Technically I only had nine, she forced me to say the tenth one." I whined and Natsuki just continued to laugh at my expense. MC straightened in his seat at my desk and grinned at me.

"Well you're a good friend, you're loyal, dependable, kind and sweet." MC piped up and I chuckled at him before I bounced off the bed and wrapped my arms around him.  
"You're the absolute best!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	8. Accidentally in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki experiences some PTSD

** Natsuki's POV:  **

We'd been in this club for the past week and a half, MC was weeding in on my territory, well Sayori's too, but moreso me, he sat with Yuri side to side, their hips touching and shared a single book between them. I know he didn't mean to, but he asked Yuri if there was any good horror novels and she lent him one. Then he said that he couldn't concentrate enough to finish it and that led to this. Yuri was just too nice for her own good.

It was no fair. Why hadn't I thought of it?! Because I didn't want to read horror when my life was horror enough. I was glaring at them when Sayori came up next to me, arms behind her back.   
"Hey Nat, whatcha doing?" She sing songed enthusiastically and I sighed starting for the back closet, my box of manga balanced in my grip.

"Putting away some stuff, the teacher said I could keep these in here." I explained as I focused on not passing out from lack of food, or low blood sugar.

"Monika is extremely focused on writing something in her journal. I don't want to bug her, she might make me do the compliment thing and I'm not prepared." She giggles "You're busy too and so is MC and Yuri, I'm so bored Natsuki." She whined following after me as I carefully stepped into the closet...

The door is open Natsuki...  
the door isn't going to close...  
...... Sayori's right here, she's not going to close you in here.... you weren't at home...  
"Natsuki are you okay?" Sayori's voice is like a tunnel, echoing off my head but it sounds far away. My hold on the box slackens.

Papa had locked me in my closet almost all weekend. This wasn't my closet. I wasn't at home. I'm not at home...  
I'm not at home.....  
I'm not at home ..  
Not at home ....  
No home....  
Home....home....  
The closet!!! Was I in my closet? Was I locked in? Trapped! My closet....walls closing in on me ...darkness everywhere...

The box slips from my grip, I hear doors locking, clicking shut. I feel my dad's rough hands choking me, pushing me into walls. Throwing me across the room. Darkness...was it darker in here?

"Natsuki."

The walls are closing in on me, pushing me to my knees. Dropping darkness around me like a suffocatingly wet blanket.

"Natsuki! Natsuki!"

Suffocating, darkness, walls closing in around me. No way out! No way out! Trapped forever....there's no way out...no escape.

"NATSUKI!!"

Papa's dark red eyes glow bright against the darkness, his rough hand slaps down, clenching my shoulder, trapping me, constricting me... smothering me...no no no...I can't breathe...I can't breathe....  
I can't breathe....  
Everything is tunneling...  
My throat is constricting...  
I can't see...

Soft hands frame my face, a voice very unlike my Papa's fills my ears and I whimper.  
"What?" I blink. I'm sitting against the wall of the clubroom. I wipe my cheeks, tears? Was I crying? Oh God this was so embarrassing. I look up quickly, Monika, Sayori, MC and Yuri were surrounding me in a half circle.

"Are you okay?" Sayori started to question but I forced myself to my feet, despite the fact that I was still shaking like a Chihuahua about to piss itself.   
"Don't touch me I'm fine!" I snap and she steps back, as if I slapped her. Oh God I really was just like my Papa... I was a horrible person.

"If you were fine you wouldn't have went into a panic attack when Sayori leaned against the closet door." MC challenged me sternly and I avoided his gaze bitterly. Is that what happened? Damn it! I was so weak and pathetic.   
"I'm fine." I snap though I'm still using the wall for support. "I'm going home." I stumble from the wall grabbing my bag. Dark spots dance in my eyes as I shake my head.

These past days have been the best of my life, from sharing cupcakes, reading poems together, being free even if for only an hour a day. I felt like I had friends, granted I avoided Monika and Yuri because as hard as I was crushing on Yuri I still didn't trust her completely. Though she apparently trusted me, I smiled slightly thinking of our special secret.

The most interaction we had, besides that day with our secret,was the one day when we got into an argument over my and her poems. That had been a bad day...but I brought cupcakes the next day to apologise. She said they were too sweet and I had to bite my tongue. Sayori kept shoving cupcakes into my mouth everytime I opened it to say something.

That was why my dad locked me up all weekend...I made cupcakes without his permission. I shivered as I struggled with getting my backpack on.   
"Natsuki!" Yuri is suddenly holding me up, her arms are under my armpits as she supports my weight. Had I fallen? I look to my feet, my backpack is on the floor behind us, the insides are scattered all over the place.

"What?" I mutter in confusion and she shifts me, did she lift me up? I'm resting on the desk by the wall, so my back is against said wall and my butt is on the desk.

"What's going on with you today?" MC demands his hands are clenched at his sides, his eyes are narrowed. My dad had been more brutal since I joined the literature club...it was getting harder and harder to keep things hidden.

"Nothing." I muttered and he threw up his hands in annoyance.  
"That's bullshi-" Yuri gave him a hard look, he shut up.   
"Natsuki when was the last time you ate something?" She asked gently and my stomach lurched. Two days ago...I mean I've searched under vending machines and with what little coins I've found I bought cheap snacks... But a hot meal...it's been months.

"I ate at lunch...why?" I lied feeling shaky slightly. Sayori frowned looking at me as if she had just realized something..   
"I didn't see you eat anything today... actually I don't really ever see you eating..." She whispered softly and I scowled sitting up straighter.

"That's because I never make it through 3rd period before I eat my lunch an hour before." The lie is old and I start to slid off the desk when Monika speaks up.  
"But I'm in your third period English...you sit three seats in front of me..." I curse everything and anything for my horrible bad luck.  
"I eat more at home okay. My lunch is just some snacks." I mutter, my eyes suddenly feel heavy.

"Natsuki." Yuri whispers softly and I slowly meet her concerned gaze. " You're shaking....even if you do eat at home will you eat something..." She whispered reaching for her backpack. That's when I caught a glimpse of the time.  
"Five thirty seven." My eyes widen and I practically throw myself off the desk. Startling everybody in the room. " Shit My dad's gonna kill me...I have to go...bye!" Despite everything in my body tearing me in half...I continue forward. Pushing myself harder. I had to get home. I had to get home. I left my backpack and everything else, but none of that matters, if I'm late getting home I'm done for.

My vision tunnels and my legs give out. I hear Sayori and MC crying my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....


	9. Concrete Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori and other dokis try to help Natsuki

**Sayori's POV:**

Natsuki looked so pale as I sat her against the wall of the outside of the school. She was so out of it and her body was shaking like crazy.  
"Nat what's going on with you?" I asked fearfully as MC dug through his bag looking for something for her to eat.   
"I'ma fine guys.." Natsuki slurred her head lolling to the side slightly. I steadied her as I glanced at MC feeling anxious.  
"MC hurry please." I begged feeling awful for Natsuki, I don't know if she's got the flu or something, or if... No Sayori don't be stupid, Natsuki wouldn't ...she doesn't ....she couldn't starve herself...right?

"I'm running to the vending machines!" MC yelled a five dollar bill clutched in his hand, he didn't wait for my reply before he disappeared through the doors heading back into the school.   
"Natsuki? Sayori?" Monika and Yuri emerged from the school, Yuri had Natsuki's backpack in her hands, both looked concerned.

"Mmm fine." Natsuki murmured her head falling into my lap. I frowned at how badly she was shaking.  
"Hold on. Excuse me Sayori." Yuri gently lifted Natsuki off of me , placing both Yuri and Natsuki's backpacks onto the ground next to me. Yuri settled my small friend into her lap as she cradled her close.

"I got the noodles..." Monika was holding a Tupperware container, that I hadn't noticed till now. Slowly she popped off the lid and handed the container and fork to Yuri. Yuri sat the container down in front of her and stuck some noodles with her fork and lifted Natsuki slightly.  
"Natsuki, can you open your mouth please?" She whispered gently and I smiled when Natsuki's mouth opened slowly. In went the forkful of noodles.

"Where'd you guys get this?" I questioned as Monika sat next to me, she smelled so good, like honey and lemons.   
"-Lunch she hadn't finished." Monika explained gently and I frowned, whoops I tuned out a bit. Yuri was stooping down to stab another forkful of noodles, when MC came barreling through the doors, a bottle of Gatorade and a bag of chips in his hands.

"Got.... the.... stuff!" He panted stopping in front of us, his hands pressed to his thighs as he gasped for air. Monika stood from next to me and I resisted the urge to pout instead choosing to return my focus on Natsuki. The noodles were almost all the way gone, she must've been starving.  
"MC please would you hand me the Gatorade so that I may regenerate Natsuki's electrolytes." She expressed in her usual Yuri language. I returned my focus back to MC and Monika, watching Monika rubbing his back made me sad inside and rain clouds blotted out what little light I had left from today.

"Time's it?" Natsuki looked over at me, her eyes a little foggy with fatigue, but there was something else too.  
"Umm..." I reached into my backpack pulling out my phone. "Six fifty-three..." I answered and suddenly she was wretching herself from Yuri's arms and rolling across the pavement before she stumbled to her feet. Yuri blinked obviously stunned and a little shocked. I mean she had just grabbed the Gatorade bottle from MC when Natsuki went all Ninja mode.

"Natsuki relax, you're very weak right now-" she reasoned and I stood approaching my friend who was pacing and muttering to herself.  
"Can't go home...gonna kill me...gonna kill me...not the closet..." I carefully stepped in front of her and she looked up at me tearfully.

"What's wrong?" I whispered and she shook her head looking miserable.  
"Nothing I'm fine.." her expression hardened, "I have to get home." She whispered and Yuri stood, then held out Natsuki's backpack to her. Natsuki grumbled out a thank you before she took off, racing down the side walk.   
"Okay bye, be careful!" I called out to her in concern.  
"Something's up with her today." MC muttered and I realised how selfish I was. Natsuki was hurting and all I could think about is myself.

_You're a waste of space Sayori_

I know it. I'm no good... completely no good.

_You're so selfish, all you do is suck attention from everyone around you._

I sniffed and MC looks over at me in concern..no worry about Natsuki not me! I don't deserve it!   
"I'm gonna go now." I whisper picking up my backpack I start away.  
"Wait let me grab my backpack I'll walk home with you!" He offers and I stop. No...stop being selfish Sayori stop it!

"No, just...stay with Monika and Yuri." I murmur and he tilts his head in an adorable fashion, his eyes are clouded with confusion.  
"Okay see you later then Sayori!" He waves and I hear Yuri and Monika whispering harshly to him as I speed walk away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	10. Watcha Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori and Natsuki are AWOL, MC tries to placate Yuri and Monika but isn't doing a very good job of it.

** MC's POV: **

Have you ever felt attacked because I sure did? I just walk into the clubroom after school on Friday and only Yuri and Monika are in there and instantly they're attacking me with questions and then getting mad at me for my answers.  
"Hey MC where's Sayori and Natsuki?" Monika questioned holding a stack of papers, her expression was like really serious. I just shrugged.  
"I donno, haven't seen them since yesterday..." I admitted because they were obviously fine it's Sayori and Natsuki what could possibly be going on with them? Yuri sat down her tea pot and gave me a 'are you fucking serious?' kind of look.

"What do you mean you haven't seen them since yesterday? Don't you walk to school with them everyday?" She said, I think she might be mad...I don't know, her tone was giving off the mad vibes.... kind of.

"Well I waited at the crosswalk for them, but they never showed." I reasoned which they didn't. I mean what did she expect me to have done? Yuri was shaking her head muttering  
"Unbelievable!" Like a dozen times, so maybe she was like mad at Sayori and Natsuki for ditching me.  
"MC why didn't you go to their houses and see if they're okay?" Monika asked and I frowned

"Why would I do that? I waited like a whole extra three minutes minutes for them and yelled Sayori's name outside her house for an whole minute." I proudly boasted and Yuri had her head in her hands, shaking her head back and forth.

"MC remember what Yuri and I talked about with you yesterday after Sayori walked home by herself when she was clearly upset?" Monika quizzed me and I wracked my brain trying to recall anything about yesterday. Well besides me reading mangas and comics in my underwear.

"Ugh MC come on! They're your best friends, Sayori was hurting yesterday. Monika and I both told you that she was hurting and Natsuki was as well, we told you to check on them. " She exclaimed firmly and I frowned...had I done that yesterday?  
"Um well I kinda texted Sayori but she said she was fine, and to just go home." I reasoned remembering her text from yesterday evening.

"Well I'm going to call her!" Monika exclaimed pulling out her phone. However, once she got it out of her backpack, she just kind of stared at it in frustration.  
"What's up? Your phone dead?" I asked as I sat down at a random desk up front and yawned tiredly.  
"No,it's just...well...I don't..." She pouted slightly glaring at her phone once more, " I don't have Sayori's number" she murmured bitterly and Yuri sighed heavily.  
"Neither do I, nor do I have Natsuki's number." She whispered softly and I turned on my phone, scrolling through my contacts I clicked on Sayori's picture.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hi there!"

"Hey sayo-" I shook my head at Monika and Yuri as Sayori's voicemail message continued.  
"-I'm not here right now, or my phone is lost again, but promise I'll get back to you as soon as possible...bah-bye now!" I clicked the end call button and scrolled further, pressing on Natsuki's picture.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ri-

"What do you want MC?!" Natsuki hissed and I smiled looking up at Monika and Yuri with a grin.

"Look she answered!" I exclaimed and Yuri rolled her eyes at me.  
"The phone's on speaker MC." She whispered tightly.

"Yeah and she's wondering what the hell it is you want MC?" Natsuki hissed and I grinned remembering she was on the other end.  
"Right, well you didn't come to school today!" I explained our worry and there was a long pause.  
"Oh...well I'm...um...eh....sick..."

"Oh okay-" Yuri shoved me over, leaning over the phone. I had to remind myself to not look down her shirt...hey I'm only human.  
"Natsuki what sickness do you have?" She questioned as Monika flicked my ear giving me a unamused look.

"Sickness? Yuri I'm not on my deathbed... I just...have a...head cold or something..."

A door slammed.

"Uh I have to go now, so have a good meeting... MC I'll see you later I guess...bye"

Click

She was gone, huh.  
"Poor Natsuki, hopefully she's better by our friend sleep over!" I mutter and Monika and Yuri give me looks of disbelief. "Uh what?" I ask and Monika crosses her arms tightly.  
"You have sleepovers with Sayori and Natsuki?" She said in a weirdly calm tone.

"Ha yeah, we've had them since like grade school...but see Natsuki takes the floor, Sayori takes the couch and I usually take the bed." I explained and Yuri shook her head again looking annoyed.  
"Ever the gentleman MC."

A knock sounded on the door, we all looked over.  
"Maybe it's Sayori," I exclaimed and Yuri rolled her eyes once more.  
"If it was Sayori why pretell would she bother to knock as apposed to simply just walking inside?!" She asked her teeth clenched and I frowned.

"I donno, guess she's checking to see if it's locked." I reasoned as Monika flicked her golden brown hair over her shoulder and opened the door.

"Hi I'm Annie Tagonist, is this the literature club?" She smiled her red eyes glistening dangerously with either schemes or happiness...I couldn't really tell the difference.

"Umm..." Monika couldn't seem to be able to form coherent sentences, so Yuri, hiding a blush spoke up.

"Well...I don't believe... I've ever... seen... you around...here before...and you're not...in uniform..." She murmured stuttering out her words. Annie smiled, leaning against the door frame.  
"Well, I don't start until next month, and I'm just checking things out right now." Her eyes roamed up and down our bodies and I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...  
Hmmmmmm I wonder if having her here will backfire any..?


	11. Save Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You've probably figured it out by now that every chapter is a title to a song 😂 also MC took over Natsuki's chapter so it's ....

**Sayori's POV: **

Mondays were my absolute least favorite day. Well everyday was my least favorite day but I mean Mondays were even worse though. I had to be extra cheerful...I wasn't really in the mood for literature club but I mean I had already missed Friday so what other choice did I have. I trudged to the room begrudgingly, late and feeling miserable. I plastered a smile on my face and pushed open the door.

"Sayori!" I was surprised to be lifted into a tight hug. I couldn't tell who it was, but they were clutching me extremely close. My face was pressed tightly into their shoulder. The hug lasted a really long time before finally they pulled back and I nearly combusted. Monika framed my face with her hands. Yup I was so going to die, right here right now. "Sayori where were you Friday?!" She whispered tilting her head to the side making her hair fall to one side. I shrugged taking in her concerned expression.

"I slept in...mom said I could skip..." It wasn't a total lie, I just left out the part about how I was too depressed to even lift my head to answer my phone, let alone get up, get dressed and walk to school.   
"Why didn't you answer your phone when MC called?" She whispered and I shrugged again...excuse what excuse could I use.  
"My little sister Cassie came home, we baked cookies and watched TV, I left my phone upstairs." Okay that part utter lie. Cassie slept over at a friend's house, but I mean Monika didn't know that. Monika frowned at me before she finally withdrew her hands and stepped back.

"I thought Cassie was at my house yesterday, you know hanging with my little sister Nikki?" He asked and I could've killed him. Gah butt out MC, why does he have to be dense as a brick sometimes...well most of the time...okay almost all the time? Monika grabbed my arm pulling me to the back of the classroom, her grip tight and I looked back at Yuri.

"Help me!" I mouthed and Yuri smiled sipping her tea as she sat crossed legged next to MC, book resting between the two of them. MC waved and I pouted, thanks a lot MC.

"Why'd you lie to me?" Monika crossed her arms, her eyebrows furrowed and her expression hurt and concerned and I felt awful.  
"I'm sorry...I just misplaced my phone yesterday-"  
"Stop it!" She snapped and I cringed slightly, though I managed to keep smiling, from years of experience.   
"Stop what silly?" I reasoned and she glared at me intently.  
"You keep lying to me! Do you think I'm stupid?" She demanded and I pressed my fingers together nervously.

"No, you're really smart..." And pretty I thought but didn't say. Monika rubbed her temples and stepped closer to me, instinctively I stepped back.  
"Then tell me what you were really doing Friday." She demanded firmly. I looked down at my hands, what did I say? My lies always worked...they worked with my mom, my older sister, my younger sister, with MC and Natsuki...they especially worked with my absentee dad...why was Monika so different?

"I don't want to say." I murmur letting my smile falter slightly. This was making me uncomfortable....no one has ever been this attentive towards me.   
"Sayori." Monika whispered softly as her hand touched my shoulder. 

when the club door opened and Natsuki shuffled through the doorway. She was clutching a tray of cookies and I, using the distraction rushed to greet her.  
"Hey Nat, are those for us? Can I have one? Are you feeling better today?" I bounced over, quickly replacing my smile and Natsuki snorted at my antics.   
"Chill Sayori, why else would I bring cookies? To stare at them?" She demanded sitting the tray on a desk. Yuri stood dropping the book into MC's lap.

"Are you feeling better today Natsuki?" She whispered kindly and Natsuki frowned.  
"What?" She muttered in confusion. Yuri's expression darkened considerably.  
"You said you were sick Friday." Her purple eyes were brimming with something I didn't recognize. I subtly stepped away from my friend.

"Sayori, so how about those cookies?" Natsuki was trying to hide her red face. I swiftly grabbed as many as I could and retreated to a far corner.

"By the way Natsuki, Sayori I invited Yuri and Monika to our friends sleepover!" MC exclaimed and I choked on my bite of cookie.  
"Great!" I'll kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	12. Heathens

**Natsuki's POV:**

I sighed watching Sayori as she raced around her house, trying to get things ready for the sleepover. Monika and Yuri were due here at any moment.  
"Hi Natty!" Cassie greeted me obnoxiously and I glared at the punk little eight year old.   
"Don't call me that twerp!" I used to call her a ho but Sayori's mom didn't really like it when I did that so...

"I am not a twerp! I go to the third grade!" She exclaimed bouncing around me.   
"What do you think twerp is you freak?" I demanded as Sayori sorted through her DVDs. See Cassie was like if you gave Sayori a gallon of coffee, but the difference was Sayori was my friend and Cassie was like a cancerous tumor that never left us alone, unless she wasn't there.

"Sayo sis, I'm taking Cassie to the store, you need anything for your sleepover thing?" Sayori's older sister Tambryn or Tammy called out. See both Tammy and Cassie had platinum blonde hair and brown eyes like their mom. Well Cassie's eyes were more Hazel color, but Sayori I guess looked like her dad, something she hated to be reminded about because her dad left them to start a new family.

  
"No, just go." Sayori didn't sound like herself, it was really starting to worry me. Tammy frowned looking up from her phone to eye her little sister.  
"Well I'm taking the little monster to Dad's so we don't disrupt your fun, oh and MC called says he can't make it..." She paused as if contemplating something before she smirked. "He said to wink at you when I said that." Then she looked up the stairs.  
"Bye Mom love you! Cassie and I are going now!" She called out.   
"Love you too girls be safe!" She called back and Tammy smirked.  
"Always am Ma!" She called back before she took Cassie's hand and left.

"Damn him and his ideas." I grumbled bitterly shaking my head after the front door closed. He had so done this on purpose.  
"Yeah." Sayori muttered half-heartedly. I looked over at her once more and she had just finished blowing up the two air mattresses in the living room. Her expression was making me feel uneasy she just was staring down at the air mattresses dejectedly.

"Hey say-" before I could question it further Sayori's mom came down the stairs, tying her hair up into a ponytail, her nurse outfit on.  
"Sayori don't make too big of a mess okay?" She called out and I watched my friend intently. Her gaze never left the air mattresses.  
"Okay mom." She whispered as her mom started for the door. "I love you stay safe at work." She called out.  
"Bye" was the only response her mom gave. Sayori sniffed rubbing her eyes, but I couldn't tell if she was crying or just you know sniffing because of allergies or something.

"Um...I'll be right back..." Before I could object Sayori disappeared up the stairs and her bedroom door slammed shut. I waited and waited for her, I kept busy. Moving blankets and pillows from the supply closet to the air mattresses and moved the couch back slightly to make more room. I pulled my overnight bag to the far corner, so it was out of the way.

"Sayori you okay?" I called out and no reply came...she probably just needed some space..she'd come out once Monika and Yuri got here. I hoped. I returned to my bag pulling out a tray of brownies and some cookies and placed them on the counter carefully.

I was honestly just grateful my aunt came over Thursday night. She was my dad's little sister and she was always so nice and kind...it made me wonder how they were related...then again my dad was adopted. She saved my life. I know it because my dad didn't even realize the time when I came in because his sister was talking away about anything and everything with him. I stayed home Friday to do my chores so my dad didn't kill me.

A loud knock broke me from my sad thoughts that were my life and I made my way to the front door, since Sayori made no move to answer her own front door.  
"Hi Natsuki!" Monika greeted me brightly and Yuri waved shyly. I sidestepped allowing them to come inside.

"So we have food in the kitchen, Sayori set up air mattresses in the living room and she has a pizza in the oven." I explained. Honestly I was really looking forward to having a full stomach of food for once.   
"She really went all out for this." Yuri smiled at me and all I could do was nod, trying to hide the blush from my face.

"Um Natsuki where is Sayori?" Monika questioned and I sighed.   
"Uhh one second!" I exclaimed racing upstairs. I came to her door, knocking a few times.   
"Sayori, Monika and Yuri are here!" I yelled and still no answer. So I put my hand on the doorknob and gently opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO be Continued. . . .


	13. If you're Happy...

**Sayori's POV:**

The doorknob shook and I dropped from the chair I had been standing on. I had these feelings sometimes... the feelings that life would be better off if I wasn't around. I know just looking at me caused my mom pain. Back when my parents divorced I was diagnosed with severe depression...I was costing my mom so much money. So I learned to pretend, pretend to be happy, pretend to be fine, pretend that everything is okay. Without my medications and therapy sessions Cassie could take dance like she wanted and Tammy could take art lessons. I wasn't worth it, I was costing my mom more than I was worth. At least this way my sisters and Mom could be happy even if I wasn't.

I rubbed my eyes, starting towards my bed, and slid the rope, I had been clutching in my shaking hands, underneath my matress. It would be stupid to do it now anyways, if they found me in time to save me...it would all be for nothing anyways. I sat there, on my knees, hands clutching my blankets as I thought of what would happen if I wasn't around.

"SAYORI what's going on?" Natsuki pounded on the locked door once more and I slowly rose to my feet from my perch next to my bed. I really needed to get my act together otherwise...it would all be ruined. No one would like me...well more than they already don't like me. Just put on a happy face Sayori...it will all be...good..

Besides Monika was downstairs...I could find a little sunshine in that right? I smiled. I could always find sunshine in Monika. I slid on my pajamas and opened the door. Natsuki glared at me darkly.  
"Hey Nat, is everyone here?" I smiled, we were going to have a great time. Just forget about your mom hating you and your dad disowning you.  
"Um yeah, I've been banging on your door for like twenty minutes now! What the hell were you doing?" She demanded, trying to sound pissed but I could hear the twinge of worry hidden in the slight crack in her voice.

"Sorry had my headphones in, was getting in my PJs so we could have comfortable fun!" I grinned bouncing in place. Natsuki rolled her eyes at me and turned starting for the stairs.  
"Next time warn a person..." Was all she said and I was grateful that she hated feelings and emotions.  
"Whatever you say Nat." I chuckled as she briskly descended the stairs.

"Is Sayori alright?" Yuri whispered and I froze. Yuri and Monika couldn't tell if I had been crying right? They wouldn't ask would they? I shrugged, no I was just being silly. I hopped down the last steps and rounded the corner. Monika and Yuri were sitting at the table, looking concerned.  
  
"Hey guys sorry for being an awful slumber party hostess but I'm here now so let's get this party started! I'm gonna go check the pizza!" I exclaimed brushing past them to check the pizza.  
"What activities should we partake in first?" Yuri questioned and I smiled at her smart way of saying things. Obviously Yuri was a private person she wouldn't question me...so then I only had to worry about-  
"Are you okay?" Monika whispered from behind me as I opened the oven. I jumped slightly, but didn't turn to look at the beautiful girl. Her eyes I swear could see through my soul. She was too smart for her own good sometimes.  
"I'm fantastically wonderful." I exclaimed checking the oven timer. Still five minutes...stupid pizza. I shut the oven door and a soft hand grabbed my elbow. I cursed my awful luck.

"Sayori.." she whispered my name softly, gently as if she was talking to a timid little bird who'd fallen from it's nest. Then she turned me around. Her big green eyes were sparkling with concern. I felt like I was melting into a puddle under her smoldering gaze.  
"Honest Monika I love sleepovers so I'm great!" I flashed her my best smile, one I used often on Natsuki, MC and my family. Even if they were slightly worried that smile always calmed them and they dropped the subject. However, Monika was different, rather than smile back and let it go...her eyebrows furrowed and her frown deepened.  
"Sayori you-"

"Hey you two, we're waiting? Is the pizza done yet?!" Natsuki called, Monika cursed and I turned to look at the oven. Thirty seconds. Had we just been staring at each other for the past four or so minutes.  
"Almost!" I called back and "hey Monika you can go grab a seat, I'll just be a minute." I promised and she sighed but left to join Natsuki and Yuri. I let out a breath of relief as the oven went off, filling the house with a loud obnoxious ring.

"Pizza!" I cheered placing the steaming pie of goodness onto the table. Natsuki grabbed the first piece, I was glad to see her eating. Yuri then timidly accepted a piece and I served Monika before I settled down and took a piece for myself.

We finished the whole pizza and half the snacks before we decided to watch a movie.  
"So it's a tie between the conjuring and UP?" I murmured looking from the horror movie to the children's movie.  
"Monika is in between, I want UP but will watch conjuring because it's awesome, so Nat the deciding vote is yours." I smiled at my friend as she looked over the videos. I could tell she wanted to pick UP but didn't want to disagree with Yuri, or come off as a wimp.  
"The horror movie is fine with me." She finally stated after a long beat of silence. I was going to double check but I didn't want to embarrass my friend especially in front of her crush, so I just nodded and placed it into the DVD player. Yuri gracefully crawled up onto one of the air mattresses and perched herself near the head of the blow up bed. I jumped on to the other one, making the pillows bounce up as I settled in comfortably pulling my blankets up around me.

"Natsuki you can...I mean ... if you'd like...will you..if you want..." Yuri's face was red as she struggled with asking Natsuki to bunk with her. I decided to make it easier on the poor girl.  
"Monika sit with me!" I called bouncing in place. Monika smiled climbing onto the bed next to me, and I shivered when her thigh brushed against mine.

After dinner they had all changed into their pajamas and Monika's was a green spaghetti strap shirt and white short shorts. Yuri's was purple sweats and a hoodie. Natsuki was in kitty printed bottoms and a white sweatshirt with a pink cat on the front. Mine were just red shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Fine then I guess I'll sit with Yuri." Natsuki pretended to be bothered by this but I knew she had to be squealing with joy on the inside. Monika shifted closer, pulling up some of the covers over her tanned legs. I shivered once more and reached over turning off the lights as I settled back in next to Monika and glanced at my friend once more as she cocooned herself in her fuzzy pink blanket and tensed in anticipation of the movie. I quickly pressed play and sat the remote on the couch.

................ ......... ................ ............ ........ ...

"No no no no no!" Natsuki's face was buried in her trembling hands. The one time she was ever emotional and clingy. Though I wasn't much better. I had my eyes clenched shut and a blanket pressed over my face practically through the whole movie so far.  
"Are you alright Sayori?" Monika whispered into my ear. I mutely nodded, unable to form coherent sentences. A warm hand wrapped around my waist and I was pulled into a warm presence. It took me a second before I realized Monika had pulled me into her side and covered me with her blankets. I resisted the urge to turn into her.

Even though we were watching a horror movie and I was terrified, for some reason all I could think was.

**If you're happy and you know it clap your hands...**

Then my front door opened and I screamed diving under the blankets and putting my head in Monika's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Continued..


	14. Run to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie resurfaces

** Natsuki's POV:  **

The sleepover had been great, well despite the horrid...I mean horror movie, Sayori's mom scaring the crap out of us, and well and Yuri kept getting up at night, I still had fun.

My dad was even in better spirits ever since the visit from his sister. He was working a double shift tonight and even gave me ten dollars for food. Today was a good day. Maybe he'd finally get over my mom leaving us...maybe he'd be sober again like when I was twelve and he stayed sober a good three weeks.

As I walked to school my spirits were very very high. Sayori and MC had left ahead of me, but I told them to go ahead. I just wanted to unwind, let the cool fall air sweep through me. It was nice and made me feel good.

................ ................. .................. .................

Walking into the clubroom my good attitude died upon seeing the blonde girl sitting in the middle of my friends giggling like mad.  
"Um hello..." I grumbled feeling defensive.   
"Oh you must be Natsuki, hi my name's Annie." She grinned and I didn't like the looks of her. Not one bit. Okay so first off she had red freaking eyes and she just seemed smug. I hated smug.

"No actually my name is fuck off." I started to the back of the clubroom. So nice of them to tell me we were inviting Satan as our new member. I slammed open the closet and grabbed my book and curled into the farthest corner to read. I know, I know, I know I was being so petty, but I'm a part of this club too, at least I thought I was. The longer I stewed in the corner the more pissed I became.

"I'm going home, I have better things to do anyway." I snapped throwing the book into the closet as I grabbed my backpack and started for the door. Besides Yuri kept staring at Annie and talking and laughing and it's hard. Plus she was being all buddy buddy with Sayori...she's my friend! Did they not see her checking them out every chance the bitch got!? So maybe I'm petty but I'd rather be Petty than stupid. I needed to be anywhere else than near the dumb blonde bitch right now anyways.

"Eh? Natsuki why are you leaving?" Sayori asked bouncing over to me as I plowed towards the door.   
"Leave me alone!" I growled and Sayori pouted.  
"But Natsuki we finally have even numbers so we can share poems easier-"  
"So fucking nice for you!" I snap and she stops following me and I yank the door open and storm away. Stupid club, stupid Annie and stupid everyone.

"Natsuki you can't just leave we need you!" Monika is following me. I scoff but keep going.   
"No you don't, I don't care anyways." I snap and Monika grabs my backpack pulling me back. "Fucking Monika!" I growl squirming to be freed.   
"You most certainly do care, look I'm sorry we forgot to tell you about Annie joining, but to be fair we didn't tell Sayori either..." She offered and I stopped struggling.  
"Why? Because we're not real members or what?" I am such a bitch and here I was accusing this Annie of being one. Monika gave me a dark look, one that made her green eyes darkened slightly.   
"You are two of the founding members, so of course you are! But you were both absent the Friday she came and asked to join! After the sleepover this Friday I just forgot." Monika explained firmly, she reminding me of a scolding teacher.

"Well maybe you did...but what's MC and Yuri's excuse?" I demanded and Monika, who was still holding strong to my backpack, leaned closer to me damn she looked smug.  
"MC is just horny in case you haven't noticed. Yuri well...why do you care?" Her eyes glittered with a mischievous twinkle as she let go of my backpack and cornered me.  
"I don't care!" I snapped and Monika raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief, " Besides even if I did care in the way you're implying, Yuri's straight." I snapped and Monika burst into laughter.

"Natsuki you're so funny. Come on, club would be dull without you, plus two of our founders might just cry if you quit!" She linked elbows with me and steered me back towards the clubroom. For some reason I don't think she meant MC and Sayori.

"Natsuki you came back!" Sayori exclaimed tackling me to the ground.  
"Gah Sayori watch it!" I complained as she stood sheepishly, helping me to my feet. "I'm sorry I offended you...please don't quit." She pouted at me and I shoved her jokingly.  
"Whoever said anything about me quitting?" I grumbled and she smiled happily.  
"Natsuki perhaps you and I could exchange poems first." Yuri smiled at me and I couldn't stop the small smile that formed against my usually tight frown.  
"Sure whatever, not like I'll enjoy it or anything!" I smirked. Then Annie hopped off her desk and grabbed Monika's arm.  
"I call Monika!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> And so Annie's antics finally begin!!!


	15. Coming Clean

**Sayori's POV:**

I'm not sure how I feel about Annie, I'm trying to give her the benefit of the doubt here but... well

I just don't think she likes me much.

She mocks my poems, makes jokes about my appearance, and every time I try to talk to Monika or anyone really she interrupts. She's only been here a week and a half and I feel just empty. The club has been going for three months now...or two and a half months and I just feel awful. Like I didn't belong here anymore.

Currently I was sitting in the back of the clubroom, my arms curled around my knees and my chin resting on them. This was supposed to be my safe place....my place to be happy. Now it just felt like everywhere else. Like I didn't matter.

"Sayori why are you sitting by yourself?" Yuri knelt next to me and I looked up at her unable to force a smile today.  
"I'm just having an-"

"Yuri! Yuri come over here for a second!" Annie called out and I sighed returning to my previous position. Figures I should have seen this coming.  
"One moment Annie I am talking to Sayori." I looked up as Yuri sat next to me with a patient smile.  
"But Yuri it'll be really quick!" Annie exclaimed and with a heavy sigh Yuri left me to join Annie. I watched her knowing she wouldn't be back because Annie would keep her attention until the very last second just so she wouldn't talk to me.

"I'm gonna go home." I muttered to no one as I stood tiredly, grabbed my backpack, crumbling my poem into a wad I threw it in the trash and started for the door. Maybe quitting would be easier. No one would care anyways.  
"Sayori where are you going?" Hearing Monika address me for the first time in days for once didn't excite me but make me feel bitter and sad.  
"Home." I whispered softly as I pulled open the door and carefully shut it behind me. Most people in my situation would be angry or mad or something like that but I just couldn't...I didn't really get mad... I just got more sad if that makes sense. I looked out the glass doors at the front of the school and sighed at my bad luck.

The harsh winter weather had yet to let up and I had forgotten my coat in another class today and now it was locked up and I was screwed. I sighed might as well get this over with. I pushed open the door and trudged out into the snowy harsh weather.

I studied each footprint in the snow, keeping my head down, eyes trained on the ground beneath my feet. It was so cold, like almost freezing. I clutched my arms and squinted against the unforgiving sharp wind. Seriously it felt like it was slicing me with tiny pieces of glass. Shiver after painful shiver tore through my body.   
"Sayori what the hell are you doing!?" Hearing my mom's voice startled me, she never got off work this early.   
"F-fo-r-rg-got-t-t-t m-m-my c-coat-t at-t sch-hool-l-l-l.." my mom pulled up against the curb and pushed open the passenger door. I hesitated slightly before cautiously I climbed inside, shutting the door after myself.   
"You're so lucky I got put on call, what were you thinking? You could've called Tammy or couldn't one of your little literature friends drive you home?" My mom ranted leaving the car parked for a moment as she blasted the heat.

"I don't think I'm going to be in the club much longer..." I mumbled resting my pounding head against the car window. My mom frowned and I jumped when her hand brushed aside my hair from my face.  
"Babe what's going on talk to me?" Her tone was soft and warm, for a moment I contemplated telling her everything...but then I thought of my sisters...all the bills we had to pay and I forced a smile to my face.  
"I just had a bad day." I lied because lately everyday was a bad day. My mom studied me for a long moment before she put the car in drive and headed towards home.

................ ............... .............. ..................

"Sayori I was so worried when -" I just stared at Monika, the next day in the clubroom.  
"Hey Monika did you write a poem today?" Annie questioned and I sighed sidestepping around Monika.  
"Yes Annie I did, excuse me a minute!" She whispered "Sayori wait a minute I want to talk to you-" she grabbed my wrist.  
"Hey Monika when's the festival again?" Annie asked and Monika whirled, though her hold on my wrist didn't release.   
"Annie I'll talk to you later, I'm trying to talk to Sayori!" She whispered tightly in a firm but kind tone.   
  
"But I-" suddenly MC took her hand pulling her away.  
"You can talk to me Annie." He grinned and she scowled  
"Fantastic!" She grumbled bitterly. I tugged against Monika's hold trying to move away.  
"Sayori wait a minute!" She whispered as I went to my corner and curled up, everything was spiraling out of my grasp. It was getting harder and harder to keep it together.   
"Just go talk to Annie." I muttered against my knees. A cool hand cupped my chin lifting it until I met a concerned gaze of my club president.  
"I don't want to talk to her, she's actually kind of annoying." She whispered this to me softly and I smiled at Monika gently and she beamed. "I love it when you smile like this." She whispered softly and I frowned slightly.  
"Like what?" I ask curiously and she giggles leaning closer to me.  
"Like a real smile." She answers and I am stunned speechless. How did she know?   
"I don't know what you-" she puts her finger against my lips.  
"Yeah you do, you always try and smile even when I can tell you're really sad. Well I just want you to know that you don't have to do that with me." Her expression is somewhat shy and it surprises me. Then she removes her finger. She leans in closer, our face is mere inches apart. She licks her lips.

"Hey Monika! So are we sharing poems now or like when are we doing that?" Annie asked and Monika cursed under her breath sitting back. I was disappointed I really wanted to see what Monika was about to do. Monika was muttering under her breath.  
"One...two...three..." I blinked back my surprise and gave her an amused smile. She was counting to calm down. So Annie annoyed her she wasn't attracted to her. I smiled wider than before. "Sure let's do them now!" Monika exclaimed with a forced cheerful tone as she clasped her hands together somewhat aggressively. I smiled somewhat mockingly I called out.

"I call Monika."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	16. Bad Blood

**Natsuki's POV:**

"Natsuki I just love, love love your hair today!" Annie smiled at me as she ran a hand through my hair. I smacked her hand away. This girl was getting way too touchy feely. I shuffled away from her slightly and tried to refocus on my manga I was reading, or trying to read anyway. You put your hair in a bun one day and suddenly this chick is all over the place.

"You're like really small for being..what are you like fifteen?" She smirks at me and I drop the book to the desk standing with a loud scrape.  
"For your information blondie I am seventeen, and secondly assuming things only makes you seem like an ass so maybe go sit in a corner and shut up okay because you're on my last nerve!" I snapped irritated, which I know I was being a bitch but she was just so damn clingy, and had been for like weeks now.

"I don't know why you're so salty all the time Natsuki, I mean in all honesty you could pass for a second grader." My eye twitched as she smirked at me.  
"Annie it is highly immature and rather childish of you to pick on Natsuki like a schoolyard bully." Yuri spoke up before I punched her in the face like I was itching to do. God I just kept falling more and more in love with Yuri each day...well not that I'd admit that out loud or anything.

"Alright everyone stop fighting." Monika interjected sounding tired as Sayori sat against the wall staring off into space. I was really worried about her. "Let's just share poems then we'll talk about preparations for the festival." She sounded like she was a cat being dragged backwards towards water. Or me being forced to hang out with Sayori's little sister.

To my confusion Annie said she wanted to share with Sayori. Apparently the blonde human Barbie doll had a death wish because the look Monika was giving her was deadly. With a clenched jaw she stormed over to MC who looked fearful for his life.

"Well then I guess we're partners then" Yuri whispered in my ear and I squeaked in surprise. Having forgotten about that small detail. "So I didn't write a poem but um I'm willing to just talk for a minute." She smiled at me shyly as she played with a strand of her hair.  
"Um yeah I'm cool with that!" I exclaimed trying not to sound too enthusastic. Yuri took my hand leading me over to the other side of the classroom. I hopped up on a desk and Yuri leaned against the wall.

"So um...do you...have a ...um boyfriend...or something..." Yuri was bright red as she glared at her hands. Oh boy. Did I outright say I'm gay or lie and pretend I was into some boy?  
"Um no I don't have a boyfriend." I mutter oh God, oh God this was so bad.  
"So do you like have a crush on... um anyone?" Yuri looked up at the ceiling as if bracing herself for my answer.

Yeah Yuri it's you. It's always been you. I thought but don't think I could ever say that out loud. So what did I say?  
"Well..." Okay I was going to do it, I was going to say it. "I mean...I have a crush on- well you've actually always...I don't really like um bo-"

"Natsuki you're like really red!" Annie smiled devilishly and I yelped falling off the desk I had been sitting on. I groaned, had I hit my head? Everything was fuzzy.   
"Natsuki are you alright?" Yuri was filling my vision and I reached out grasping her arm.  
"Don't feel good." I murmur as she pulls me up and I embarrassingly collapse into her embrace. She stiffens for a moment before I feel her arms circle around me and her hand rubs circles on my back.

"Where's Sayori?" Monika questions as her and MC approach with concerned expressions.  
"Oh she wasn't feeling well, she went home early." Annie smiled as she bounced in place.  
"Wait she was like sick?" I question pulling away from Yuri gently. She swiftly let her hands return to her sides and Monika frowned.  
"I donno, she just said she needed to go and that I should tell you guys she'll see you tomorrow. So should we discuss preparations for the festival?" She grinned and I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"What did you do?" I narrow my eyes and she scoffs rolling her eyes.  
"Please Sayori's fine." She persisted and Monika started away gathering her stuff.  
"Club's dismissed for today." She mumbled tugging her coat on roughly.

"Um Natsuki, would you...could you...do you want to...um come over after school today...?" Yuri was blushing heavily and I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my lips. She was just too adorable. Her hands were twirling through her beautiful purple locks. I bumped my shoulder against her arm jokingly.  
"Well my dad doesn't get home till ten thirty so why not." I shrugged off my excitement but Yuri's eyes sparkled and she rocked on her heels enthusiastically. She nudged me back with a happy giggle that made my heart skip a beat.  
"Wonderful, shall we head out then?" She whispered and I nodded.

"Wait um...before you go can I have Sayori's number and address?" Monika grabbed my arm, stopping me from following after Yuri. I smiled grabbing Monika's open notebook I scribbled out my best friend's number and address. She'd thank me later.

Yuri sent Monika a wink before her hand slid down my arm and she grasped my hand in her own intertwining our fingers. She swung our clasped hands and looked back at Monika.  
"So we'll convene here tommorow, and discuss the details of the festival when **all o**f the club members are present?" Yuri asked though from the sparkle in her eyes I knew she was being sarcastic.

"Yup see you guys tomorrow." Monika waved and I smiled as I followed Yuri out of the school feeling lighter than air.


	17. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori's having bad rainclouds...

****

**Sayori's POV:**

Annie's words were circling in my mind ever since club. I curled up in a ball, my mom had taken my sisters to the movies and I pretended I wasn't home. No body would want me along with them anyway. I had my blankets around me clutching them tightly under my chin. Tears wouldn't stop flowing from my eyes, my head was pounding, like a convict trying to escape it's prison cell.

_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts___, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_____, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_______, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts____

_ _ _ _Birds chirping, they sound so happy outside my window, Cassie's little face when she dug into her first taste of sugar at her first birthday party, Natsuki, MC and I catching frogs as kids, picking flowers and bringing them to my mom and watching her smile, Monika's smile, Monika's laugh, Monika's eyes..._ _ _ _

_ **Monika will Never Love You ** _

  
Tearfully I clutch fistfuls of my hair, clenching my eyes shut as I sob dejectedly.

_happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_ _ _, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_ _ _ _ _, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_ _ _ _ _ _ _, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_ _ _ _

_ **NOBODY WANTS YOU AROUND ANYMORE ** _

  
No no no no, don't do it...not now...what if Cassie finds your body?

_happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts___, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_____, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_______, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_____,_  
__happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_____, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_______, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_________, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_____

_ **DisApPeAr SaYoRi ** _

  
I slid off the bed, clutching my bed spread tightly in my shaking white knuckled hands. Don't do this.

_happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts___, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_____, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_______, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts____  
_happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts___, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_____, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_______, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts____  
_happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts___, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_____, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_______, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts____  
_happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts___, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_____, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_______, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts____

_ **GIVE UP** _

  
I gasp reaching under my mattress I finger the thick rope that's hidden beneath it.

No one would be able to stop me....

I could do this and be free....

My mom won't be home for another two hours...

No one would find me until it was too late....

They'd all be free of me...

They'd all be happy without me....

They'd be better off without me....

***_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_**

I blink returning the rope to it's previous position. Had my mom locked herself out again? I slowly rose to my feet, grabbing my favorite blanket. They'd probably left the movie early because Cassie tended to be unable to sit down for long periods of time especially if the movie didn't interest her.

I stalked down the stairs slowly, my blanket wrapped around my shoulders.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

It sounded more persistent, more frantic. I stopped at the front door. Slightly unsure...I mean I don't think my mom knocked like that. Hesitantly I put my hand on the doorknob. I unlocked the door and slid it open.  
"Sayori thank God, you didn't answer your phone when I called and then I wasn't sure if you were home or not...I was worried I guess." Monika exclaimed all in one breath and I frowned...I looked like hell, but I couldn't just slam the door in Monika's face. Now if it had been MC or Natsuki... I slowly stepped back and opened the door gesturing for her to come inside.

"I heard you weren't feeling well, so I brought you some soup." She held up a Tupperware container and I smiled at her slightly.  
Not feeling well...yeah okay ...

"You didn't have to do that for me though." I whisper blushing slightly as I led her to my kitchen. Monika sat it on the stove top and turned to look at me.  
"You've been crying." She didn't ask this she simply stated it. Her hands were clasped in front of her, Monika's face was drowned in concern.

"No, I'm fine." I murmur starting towards the living room, shutting the front door as I went. Monika fell in step behind me and I collapsed onto the couch sadly. Monika sat next to me, kicking off her shoes she sat with her legs crossed and turned facing me. I pulled the blanket around myself wishing to disappear.

"Sayori, it's okay to be sad..." Monika reached out and her warm hand circled around my cold hands. I met her kind green eyes and sniffed.  
"You don't have to pretend Monika...I know I'm just a burden to you." I whisper looking down at our clasped hands.  
"Sayori I'm offended that you think um not being genuine." Monika answered firmly and I looked up once more. "Sayori you're my friend, I mean that with everything in my whole body. Why would you think I'm anything but sincere?" She tilted her head looking at me with such conviction that it would be impossible to not believe her.

"It's nothing...I'm burdening you...keeping you from your family..." Tears are blurring my vision when Monika's hand leaves mine I die a little inside then before I can comprehend what's happening her hands are brushing tears from my face.  
"Don't call yourself a burden! You're my friend. My friends aren't burdens." Monika insisted sternly and I looked up at her in somewhat surprise.

"But look at you, you're popular, pretty and smart...then look at me..." I echoed some of Annie's words from earlier and shook my head.  
"Who told you that?" Monika bristled and I looked up in shock.  
"I don't-" Monika cups my face with her hands.  
"Sayori, something happened today, after you shared poems with Annie! So tell me right now what she said to you!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Continued...


	18. We Are Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay so this is how Yuri and Monika are related. Their moms are sisters, Monika's mom is older. Their moms have Monikas shade of brown hair, but their eyes are blue. 
> 
> Sorry for any confusion.

**Natsuki's POV:**

Yuri was chatting away about anything and everything. I was just enjoying listening to her voice, which I didn't hear often because Yuri was so shy and quiet at school. Yuri stopped at a stop light and turned towards me with a serious expression. Oh man what had I missed.  
"Okay before we get to my house, I'm going to inform you about my family." She whispered as the light turned green and she sped forward.  
"Yeah okay sure." I complied ready to take in her home life.

"Okay so I'm the oldest, I have three little brothers, Felix, Edgar and Apollo. Felix is twelve and he's super smart and closed off. Edgar is really shy and reclusive most likely he won't talk to you tonight but he's not being mean, he's seven. Apollo's very enthusiastic about everything and he's always quoting books and stuff..."  
I gaped at her, here was her family of scholars and my dad could barely find his bed after getting intoxicated.

"How old is Apollo?" I asked in disbelief and she blushed slightly.  
"He's just turned five." She smiled at me and I shook my head.  
"What kind of books is a five year old quoting?!" I demanded in complete confusion. Yuri giggled softly, keeping her brilliant purple eyes on the road as she turned the steering wheel.

"He quotes Dr Suess, roald dahl, shel silverstein, you know kids books." She smiled at me and I shook my head. Unbelievable.  
"Figures you and your family would all be nerds." I teased and she parked in front of a fairly large house, that was all dark grey and white trimmings, it was pretty.

"What's that supposed to mean Suki?" She poked my side and I giggled involuntarily and then blushed at the nickname she had unknowingly given me.   
"It means you're all really smart!" I giggled again and she smirked opening her door.   
"Come on Natsuki, we should go inside before my parents get home." She whispered softly and I quickly followed after her, carefully shutting the car door behind myself. Yuri was already starting up the sidewalk.  
"Yuri you're here!!!!" The door opened and a little boy with Monika's shade of brown hair but with blue eyes came racing from the porch and bounced around us as we walked into her house. 

"Hi Apollo did you have a good day at school?" Yuri asked and I frowned having siblings must be nice. I don't remember the last time anyone asked me how school was going for me.  
" school days, I believe, are the unhappiest in the whole span of human existence." H.L. Mencken." He quoted and I frowned did this kid always quote people? 

"Oh come on now it couldn't have been that bad." Yuri chuckled ushering him inside as she held the door open for me. I slowly walked inside taking everything in.  
"Well you're right it was worse!" The little boy complained.

"Yuri you're here exactly three minutes and fifteen seconds late!" A boy with the same shade of brown hair as Apollo and violet colored eyes like Yuri's but he had thick rimmed glasses and was like a foot taller than me and he was twelve, this was sad.  
"Sorry Felix but Natsuki and I were at our club." Yuri explained and he groaned rolling his eyes.  
"Ugh you and your little frivolously imprudent club of yours. I shall never discern why you and our kinswoman Monika decided to create such a venture is beyond my recollection." He exclaimed crossing his arms and I frowned not really understanding a word he had said.

"Whoa dude what did you swallow a dictionary or what?" I demanded and he eyed me with disdain. Man didn't think Yuri's eyes could ever look so dull and bitter but here was this kid with the same eye color and making them look sharp and deadly.   
"For your information you uncouth -" Yuri shoved him over to the stairs quickly.  
  
"Haha Felix go read something or uh go read a book !" Yuri stammered she was blushing heavily in embarrassment. Grumbling Felix glared at me as he slowly stormed up the stairs. Apollo smiled at me brightly and bounded up the stairs after Felix.   
"Nice to meet you Yuri's girlfriend!" He called and Yuri shrieked racing up after him, hissing something harshly as she chased him up the stairs.

I smiled sticking my hands in my pockets and rocking back and forth on my heels. I could only wish that Yuri saw me that way. I smiled at a picture of Yuri as a little kid. She looked like eleven or something. She was so small and adorable. 

I jumped at the sound of the front door opening. 

"My love did you remember to grab the bread at the supermarket?" A beautiful woman walked through the front door. She had short brown hair and bright blue eyes, a man with purple hair and purple eyes wearing a suit entered right after her.

"Oh um...hello?" The woman smiled at me, waving slightly as she blushed heavily, she was obviously Yuri's mom because Yuri did the same thing when she was shy or nervous.  
"Oh sorry I'm a friend of Yuri's, I just ...she invited me...I can go..." I wasn't the best when dealing with adults, thus my father and his influence on me. Yuri's dad scoffed loudly.

"Please my dear, why ever would we kick you out obviously our Yuri has invited you over." He waved me off with a grin and his wife giggled softly.  
"That's Reo talk for you can stay, no harm done. Though I warn you my sister is coming over." She whispered in a soft calming voice that just relaxed you. 

"Oh you guys are home..." Yuri rasped looking still slightly red, probably from her frustration when talking to her brother. Yuri turned to me looking flustered.. "Natsuki I do apologise for what Apollo said and if he made you uncomfortable, he often doesn't think before he speaks..." She looked near tears and it sort of hurt how much she didn't want me to be her girlfriend.

"No it's fine. But my dad's getting home sooner than I thought so ..." I started for the door, I mean her aunt was coming over, I had chores to do anyway.   
"B-but you've only been here like twenty minutes..." Her voice shakes and I freeze. Oh God don't cry...I hated seeing pretty girls cry... especially Yuri. "I'm sorry Apollo said that...don't leave yet....please..." I sigh turning and she sniffs rubbing her eyes tearfully and I relent. 

"Fine, I guess I can stay or whatever." I grumbled and she smiled brighter. Though I don't feel too comfortable. 

"Um...Yuri darling may I speak with you a moment?" Her mom whispered softly and Yuri reluctantly agreed and disappeared into the kitchen. Reo started up the stairs and there I sat awkwardly standing in the foyer alone...again. 

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Yuri asked once she returned from her little talk with her mom.  
"Um I don't know whatever you want." I mutter as my stomach rumbles betraying me.  
"Are you hungry?" She whispered and I shake my head. She crossed her arms looking down at me looking stern. "Natsuki if you are hungry I have food...I can make you something!" She whispered softly and I rubbed my eyes as Yuri's mom slumped up the stairs looking tired.  
"Very nice meeting you dear." She yawned and I shook my head in disbelief as Yuri led me towards her kitchen.  
"Alright what would you like to eat?" Yuri offers and I shrug.   
"I'm fine Yuri honest you don't need to make me anything." I promise and she picks up a spoon and points it at me sternly.  
"I already offered so it's done...what would you like?" She whispered gently and I frowned.

"Whatever you want to make...since you're insisting and all that..." I mutter trying to sound tough. Yuri boops me on the nose with the spoon.  
"Coming right up then." She declares wandering around the kitchen collecting various ingredients for whatever it is she's making. "Do you have any food allergies that I should know of?" She questioned pouring something out into a bowl and mixing that with something else from a jar.

"No just cucumbers." I mumbled and she nods as if filing the information away in her brain. 

We're giggling and eating her delicious dinner, which I may or may not have had three helpings of, she made shrimp stew, it was delicious. Now we were just talking about school and the club. I brought up Annie and Yuri rolled her eyes playfully and said she hoped MC asked her to the dance to mellow her out as she put it. 

When the front door opened suddenly with a bang both Yuri and I jumped at the random abrupt noise. Yuri's mom runs down the stairs to greet the visitor.   
"Nikole please don't slam open my door dear sister." She whispered though it sounded more strained than before.  
"Aww hey Lily, how's my favorite baby sister doing?" The voice boomed enthusiastically and Yuri's mom groaned.

"I'm a doctor and you're a lawyer can you please not call me a -" before she could finish her sentence I watched as a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes scooped the shy woman into a tight bear hug, kissing the side of her face.   
"But lil Lily you'll always be my baby sister no matter what!" She declared loudly as Yuri's mom sighed but hugged her back nonetheless as she patted her back to move the hug along. 

"Oh hello Nikola, I have the case files if you want to go over them now." Reo stated as he rushed down the stairs folders in hand. Nikole sat Lily down and nodded suddenly very serious. 

"That's Monika's mom." Yuri whispered to me and I nodded dumbly, because Nikole was so professional somehow as if the bear hug hadn't happened.  
"I see so the defendant wants to have a trial by jury but he wants to plead not guilty even though the evidence is already stacked against him enough, if he doesn't accept the deal that is being offered to him he may spend up to ten or more years in prison rather than what they're offering him." She grumbled to Reo as she flipped through the folders intently. "I'll have to talk with Steven but I'll let you know Reo, see you at the firm, bye Yuri!" Her aunt waved and Yuri waved back. 

"Bye Aunt Niki, I hope you have a good evening. Tell Monika I said hello." Yuri called and her aunt saluted her with a wink.   
"Will do kiddo, bye lillers." She hugged Lily quickly and disappeared out the door. 

> "Only my sister." Yuri's mom grumbled. I smiled the more I saw how my friend's siblings were the more I kind of wanted one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	19. This Girl is On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri sees how Sayori is treated by the popular kids at school. She's not amused.

** Sayori's POV: **

For some reason, unknown to me Monika was on a rampage. I mean sure I didn't tell her who was bullying me, but I mean if you look hard enough a lot of people are, because I'm just so unlikeable.  
"Sayori!" Yuri's voice froze me in my tracks on my pursuit for my fourth hour class. "Sayori why is Monika so upset today...she wouldn't tell me...just kept saying your name." I faked innocence.  
"I must've offended her or-" suddenly someone put their foot out and I went tumbling. I rammed into a few lockers, Yuri stooped to help me up.  
"Sayori are you alright!?" She asked sounding panicked and I shrugged.  
"She's fine aren't ya freak!?" They all howled with laughter and I stood on shaking feet, forcing a smile.

"I always can use a good pick me up in the morning so thanks guys." They continued to laugh and I turned to leave. Yuri fell in step with me, clutching her books tightly.  
"That wasn't very nice of them." She muttered and I shrugged. When a group of cheerleaders threw a book at me and I stumbled over my feet and rammed into the water fountain behind me.  
"Ow!" I whimpered, trying not to let the tears escape my eyes. Yuri was seething as she glared at the girls with rage but it was Yuri she was too shy and quiet to say anything to them...which I was grateful for. These guys didn't bother me when Natsuki was with me because she fought back, which usually got her detention and them all black and blue.

"You...got me good..." I rasped breathing heavily, that really hurt my back. Yuri wrapped an arm across my shoulders leading me to the side.   
"Sayori they're bullying you!" She whispered softly and I shrugged it off.

"It's okay...I ...I'm fine..." I whispered rubbing my eyes as I stumbled to my fourth hour.   
"I'm starting to see what has upset Monika so greatly." She murmured and I turned to tell Yuri I was fine when I was knocked into the wall by a rather husky person. I gasped for air falling to my knees as one of the football players laughed and laughed. I could barely see, barely breathe... everything was hazy with my tears.

"HEY! You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Look at Sayori! She's like half your size, she's in pain because your body is triple hers and you just rammed all that into her. She's a girl..a lady and you feel proud for ramming her into a concrete wall. Well I hope this is a story you can tell your grandchildren when you're old. Or better yet the news and autobiography people when you are famous football players...I'm sure that will gain you so many fans!" Yuri was ranting and yelling random things at them and they looked uneasy.

"Whoa Yuri chill we're uh sorry!" One of the jocks exclaimed and Yuri stopped her ranting and glared at them before she gently helped me to my feet.   
"I do believe that I am not the only person you intend to apologise to right?" They all nodded vigorously and apologize incoherently and in a swarm of voices.

"You're all forgiven." I promised with a smile and they all relaxed slightly.  
"By Sayori but I'm still very disappointed with your atrocious behavior." With that Yuri gently led me away from them and dropped me off at my class.

However by the time club rolled around I was spent and had a black eye, which actually was an accident, some kid named Drake accidentally knocked into me and my face landed on his shoe, wasn't pleasant, but he walked away with a sore...um area because my knee may or may not have forcefully fallen into the sensitive spot between his legs.

I slumped into the nearest seat, I was the first one there and so I put my head down, because it was pounding like crazy. I got about five minutes of quiet before the first member joined me.  
"Sayori you're early today " MC praised happily and I looked up at him, the smile drained from his face. "Sayori why is your face all beat up?" He demanded hands clenched, shaking at his sides.

"Shh calm down, it was an accident." I reasoned and he still glared at my bruised eye bitterly.  
"How does that happen by accident Sayori!?" He demanded and I sighed, this all was making my head pound.  
"Look I was walking one way. And this other guy was walking-"  
"Hey guys, I'm one of the firsts to get here nice!" Natsuki fist pumped and sat her backpack down and turned to face us. I watched as she slowly took in my bruised eye and hers began to twitch.

"Natsuki it was an accident, don't go all hulk smash on them. " I reasoned taking her hand. Her expression darkened.  
"That is the lamest excuse in the book!" She snapped and I rolled my eyes.  
"Nat you know how clumsy I am, I was walking to my seat the same time as Drake and well neither of us were looking-"

"Did those bullies come back!?" Yuri and Monika walked through the doorway, obviously Yuri had seen me first. "I thought I scolded them enough for when they rammed you into the wall...but this....first the tripping, then the throwing the book at you, and ramming you into the wall and now they're physically assaulting you!" Yuri exclaimed and I cringed well now it most certainly didn't look like an accidental occurrence.

"No no guys this was all an accident, besides I'm fine." I reasoned but they all didn't look happy. Monika well she wouldn't even look at me.

"Yeah Sayori's face is more colorful today, now can we please discuss the festival?" Annie asked giving me a dark look. I slumped slightly. Monika straightened and walked to the front of the room.

"Okay so I was thinking we could split off into partnerships... Because I'm making flyers, Natsuki is going to bake cupcakes and Yuri's on decorations. I was thinking we could pick our partners and-"  
"Excuse me Monika but maybe we should pick our partners based on who would be more helpful where. Like I'm really good at baking." Annie boasted and Natsuki's face scrunched up in disgust. I avoided Monika's gaze. She wanted to avoid looking at my ugly face then fine... Annie was right..

"Yuri I'm pretty good a decorations, maybe you could make the banner and candles and I'll make the other stuff, like a door with ribbons or something..." I offered and Yuri looked surprised so I quickly added. " We can just communicate through email, here's mine.." I took Yuri's hand and jotted down my email address.

"Um I guess then that means we're partners huh Monika...?" MC decided and I didn't look to see Monika's reaction because it was better this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...  
Just want to thank everyone, for reading and supporting this book.


	20. This is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki and Yuri share a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse, violence

**Natsuki's POV: **

This was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo unfair, though Sayori wasn't even going to Yuri's house or anything, she was just staying in her own house communicating through email and texting which according to Yuri was short and straight to the point. Here I was stuck with Annie the psychopath. She was emancipated so she had her own place. I was going over there Sunday to make the cupcakes. I was so not looking forward to it! However I was going over to Yuri's today because she wanted to hang out. I smiled to myself.

"Where are you going you bitch?" My dad hiccuped, he was obviously very drunk. Here it was four o'clock on a Saturday and he was wasted. He stormed over to me, swaying slightly. I backed up fearfully.

* * *

I was six hours late, I just prayed that Yuri was awake. I shakily brought my phone up to my ear as it dialed Yuri's number.   
"N-natsuki?" She rasped sounding somewhat sleepy, it was ten thirty, normal people went to bed at this time. "Wait...where are you? You were supposed to be here at five?" I panted leaning against the street light across the street from her house.  
"I'm...I'm so sorry... I wanted to...to come to you...honest..." I sniffed rubbing the tears from my eyes then hissing when my hand made contact with tender skin.   
"What's the matter? What's wrong?" She sounded more alert, more awake than before. I didn't have anywhere else to turn... My friends I couldn't be such a bother to them.   
"I'm sorry, I couldn't come to you...I tried...I swear I did ...he didn't...I didn't...know...he was awake .." I sniffed again as tears and blood blurred my vision.

"Natsuki slow down, what are you talking about? Who stopped you from coming to my house?" I could hear Yuri shuffling around her room, obviously she was trying to get dressed on the crazy notion that she would come looking for me or something. However something broke inside of me, and I lowered my head sadly.  
"My Papa." There's a long moment of tense silence and I slide down the light, unable to keep myself stable as I blink back my dizziness.

"Natsuki!" I vaguely hear Yuri's voice through the receiver as she calls to me frantically. "Natsuki are you alright?" She exclaimed fearfully. Then the phone clicked off and I sat it in my lap. I sat there for awhile in a half asleep daze when my phone buzzed.  
"Natsuki baby where are you?" My Papa sounded like he had been crying, he always did this, he'd drink until he was merely a shell of the man I love then he'd pass out and wake up realizing too late what he'd done.

"I'm safe, don't worry I'm coming home. Not tonight but I'll come home soon okay?" I reassured him because if my mother had done one thing it was make my father and I have major abandonment issues. I wanted him to know that I was mad but I wasn't leaving him like she had.   
"Natsuki I'm so sorry, I didn't ...I'm sorry ..I'll be better... Please tell me where you are....I'll pick you up...please..." He rasped, he was in the hungover phase, which meant he was all emotional and regretful. That would wear off real fast and then he'd be angry again. He might be angry tomorrow night but at least he won't be after buzz angry.

"No, that will only put you and other people in danger. I love you okay? Now goodnight, take some Tylenol." I hung up the phone knowing he'd be pissed and returned it to my pocket. He had been thrashing around, and didn't mean to shatter the bottle on my head, but he did, knocked me out cold for a good few hours then he was sobbing at the TV, I tried to leave, he rammed me into the wall. I called him abusive asshole, he actually stopped and threw me to the ground got another beer and fell asleep in his arm chair. Usually he was more verbal but it was the anniversary of the day my mom walked out on us... He was hurting badly.

"Natsuki!" I looked down at my phone in confusion, it was off. What the heck? Then Yuri was sitting in front of me, her eyes were sparkling with tears in the moon light and she tried to pick me up.  
"Yuri, I'm fine...just go home...sleep here..." I murmur and she scoffs grabbing me up in her arms, holding me close to her protectively and starts across the street and up the stairs.

"Yuri what you doing?" A voice I didn't recognize whispered.  
"Shh Edgar just go back to sleep, my friend is just hurt, I need to fix her up." She whispered and the little boy with the purple hair and blue eyes nodded pressing his palm against my cheek.  
"Feel better Yuri's friend." Then he was gone. Yuri carried me to her room. I was too out of it to really remember what happened next I just remember Yuri brushing back my hair and looking at the cut on my forehead.

* * *

I woke up feeling like a semitruck had rammed into me. I groaned sitting up with a grunt of pain.   
"Don't move, you're still liable to be in tremendous amounts of pain." Yuri insisted and I frowned, she wasn't wrong there everything was throbbing.

"I gotta go to Annie's..." I grumbled feeling like I'd rather go find that previously mentioned truck and let it run me over. Yuri's face scrunched up in an unrecognizable emotion, though it didn't look happy.  
"I don't see why. You're injured surely Annie can manage on her own." She whispered sitting next to me on the bed.

"Probably, but I won't give her the satisfaction. Plus she lives alone and is probably all lonely and sad and my visit will probably be the only visit she's ever had." I teased and Yuri frowned looking at her hands, her eyebrows were furrowed and it looked almost as if Yuri was pouting...but that couldn't be right...right?

"She lives alone?" She grumbled and I smiled slightly.  
"Yeah she's emancipated and what not." I heaved myself off the bed, swaying slightly and Yuri carefully steadied me.   
"Oh." Yuri bit her lip glaring at the floor.  
  
"Then I have to go home...deal with my papa...he's gonna be so mad..." Suddenly her head snapped up her expression was dark and protective.  
"You're not going home!" She insisted and I shook my head.  
"Not right away, but later I am... Look my papa is all I have and I'm all he has... My mom didn't bother to stick around and sure my dad isn't the greatest but I mean...I deserve it... I'm not exactly perfect or anything." I was rambling as I searched for my phone and shoes.   
"He shouldn't expect you to be perfect! Natsuki he needs help...look at how beat up you are!" Yuri exasperated grabbing my shoulders and looking at me pleadingly.  
"Yuri I'll be fine." I tried and she rested her forehead against mine.  
"But what if you're not? What if he drinks again and takes it to far?" She whispered tearfully and I sighed.  
"Yuri why do you care so much about this? Who cares if I die?"  
Before I knew what was happening her lips were on my own. The kiss was soft and pleading. Then she pulled away looking at me sadly.  
"I'd care." 


	21. Hot N Cold

**Sayori's POV:**

"Then she kissed me!" Natsuki exclaimed sounding like she was in heaven. I was really happy for my friend honest... just...I still didn't know where I stood with Monika. One minute it seemed like she liked me and the next she just saw me as a friend.  
"What happened after that?" I asked excitedly and Natsuki blushed slightly with a smile.  
"Well...I kissed her back...then her mom knocked on the door and Yuri freaked out and I hid under her bed for like twenty minutes." She admitted stuffing her hands in her pockets with a sigh.  
"What really?" I questioned and she nodded.  
"I went to Annie's and MC was there. We all made cupcakes...I totally owe him one for keeping the sea-witch at Bay." She snickered and I sighed softly, what I wouldn't give to even know what a peck from Monika would feel like.

"Um hi Sayori." A timid voice whispered when we walked through the doors to the school.  
"Oh Drake, hi..." I smiled, glad someone wasn't annoyed by my presence. This was the festival, we were supposed to just party all day basically. I caught sight of Monika just behind the boy with the green hair. She was chatting with a boy, laughing and giggling. Well two can play at that game, okay so I had no idea how to flirt with guys or anything but heck I can try. "I hope your uh areas okay after our little encounter." I state and Natsuki chokes on her soda she had just accepted from the anime club as a bribe. Drake blushes and then smiles.

"Well it's okay now.... How's your uh eye doing?" He smiled at me blushing like crazy. I stepped closer.  
"The bruises have faded." Monika looked over at us. Yes!  
"That's good...so do you want to maybe check out a few clubs together...maybe I could like win you a prize or something...they have games in the back of the school." He offered looking at me hopefully.  
"That sounds great... Hey Nat, can you cover for me please?" I waved to my confused and disgusted friend as I led Drake away by the hand. MC saw us as he stood next to Annie and mouthed.  
"What are you doing you're gay?"

I ignored all of their curious looks and went off with Drake. And proceeded to have an awkward and awful time...yeah this is why I liked girls. After he showed me how hard he could hit a hammer on a target I came clean.  
"Drake I'm sorry for leading you on...I was just... feeling jealous and you being nice to me made me feel better and made the girl I like feel bad...I'm sorry." I relented and Drake suprisingley took it well.

"Well then...do you need any help making her super jealous?" I smiled at him in amusement.  
"Thanks but I feel as if I kiss you, I would probably throw up. No offense I'd probably do that with any guy if they kissed me." I quickly explained and he smiled.  
"I meant I'll drop you off at your club." He offered and I smiled and accepted his hand.

* * *

I walked into the clubroom, a few people were milling around talking to Yuri or Natsuki. Monika sat in the back of the room arms around her knees pouting. Honest to God the Monika Salvato was pouting.  
"Bye Sayori, I'll see you later!" Drake called and I waved back at him.  
"Bye Drake, have fun checking out clubs." I called and he smirked.  
"They won't be the only think I check out." With a wink he was gone and I was flustered because boys were so awkward. 

"Girl what is wrong with you?!" MC demanded arms crossed as he cornered me and harshly whispered in my ear. "In case you forgot you like girls!" I nudged him playfully.  
"That was my lame attempt at making Monika jealous." I muttered and MC scoffed.  
"Yeah well it worked. Monika is like super upset and when she's upset she takes it out on us. She called me dickbrain." He pouted and I smiled wrapping him in a quick hug.  
"Sorry, didn't think it would actually work." I giggled. Then Natsuki grabbed my arm and pulling me to the side.  
"What the actual fuck?" She demanded darkly and I sighed before I re-explained everything.

* * *

I felt so awful when I saw the slight tears that clung to Monika's eyelashes. Who am I to assume that it's because of me? For all I know she's upset because some boy rejected her or something. Slowly I sat next to her.  
"Hey are you okay? Everyone said you're upset." I whisper and she looks at me, and I cringe I'd never gotten a Monika glare directed at me before.  
"Gee wonder why that is huh Sayori?" Her tone was dripping wet with sarcasm and I looked down at my hands.  
"You really confuse me Monika." I mumble and she scoffs, stretching out her legs and throwing up her hands.  
"How do I confuse you? MC told me that you were gay? Then I see you with some boy and....and that's confusing to me Sayori!" She snapped and I frowned, I wasn't someone to get mad but somehow here I was mad.  
"He's just a friend thank you very much, not that it's any of your business Monika, besides I don't even know what you are! One minute I think you're my friend, then you lean in licking your lips and I don't know what you are, then you're ignoring me completely for days...so that's what's really confusing to me Monika!" I snap back and Natsuki, Yuri and MC are watching us in shock. Annie looks amused.

"I don't owe you anything!" Monika snaps and just as quickly as the anger filled me, it evaporates.  
"You're right...you don't...so then I'm resigning, hope you found some new members, I quit." I turn starting away from her as I shove past my friends, biting my lip to keep from crying. This was the worst day of my life.

"Sayori you don't mean that, come on-" Natsuki tries to reason with me.  
"Just leave me alone Natsuki." I growl yanking my arm away. "I want to be alone."

I storm down the stairs to the school intent on just going home, putting on sad music, burrowing under my blankets and crying my heart out. Though I step off into the bathroom to compose myself for a minute and get away in case someone comes after me. I splash my face with water and rub it down with a paper towel. I'm in there for a good ten or so minutes before I finally step out.  


* * *

A arm wraps around my shoulders, I look up into deep red eyes.  
"Poor Sayori I tried to warn you now didn't I?" She smirks at me as she walks around me with a sneer. "Monika is popular, you're a nobody, Monika has two successful parents, your parents can't even be in the same room together, your mother hates you, Monika is pretty, perfect and everything you're not...why would she ever waste her time on someone like you?" She demands and I look at my shoes.

"I just..." I sniffed and she laughs loudly.  
  
"You just what? Thought you'd actually have a chance with someone like her? Please don't kid yourself Sayori! You heard her in there didn't you? She didn't want anything to do with you! She didn't stop you from quitting because she could care less about what happens to you!" She whispered harshly into my ear. I choked on a sob.

I looked down at my hands tearfully, so much for feeling better.  
  
"I just...she was so nice...at my house..." I whimper because that meant something didn't it? She said I wasn't a burden, that I was her friend.  
Annie laughs in my face making me whimper and step back.

"Honestly Sayori how dumb can you get? She was using you! She needed members for her club, now she has enough members and she doesn't need you. You must feel so embarrassed, if I were you I wouldn't even want to be alive. In fact why don't you just do the world a favor and disappear Sayori?" 

Tears are blurring my vision, there's a lump choking my throat. I can hardly breathe. Annie's right.  
Monika didn't like me  
It was all in my head  
I'm a crazy person for ever thinking that someone like Monika could ever love me.  
I need to disappear, I need to die...no one will be home...  
No one will care.

Everyone will be free from the burden that is Sayori.  
I burst into tears and run for the door.  
"Sayori wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	22. If I Could Turn Back Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri confronts Monika about her actions towards Sayori.

**Natsuki's POV:**

"Sayori you don't mean that, come on-" I try to stop her, but she looks back at me with such a broken expression I can't hold on to her, I can't hold her back, my hold slackens.  
"Just leave me alone Natsuki." She growls yanking her arm away. "I want to be alone." I just dumbly watch her as she walks away head down arms wrapped her middle.

I feel so worthless, like I'm such an awful friend. I just let her go.   
"What was that Monika?" Yuri demanded sharply making me jump slightly. MC cowers behind me and Annie leans against the wall uninterested.   
"Just shut up Yuri!" She grumbled shaking her head, Monika looked just as upset as Sayori, if not a bit worse.   
"No, you always act like some holyer than thou queen bitch! Well guess what you actually made a mistake and you need to own up to it!" She snapped harshly and I gulped, oh no cousin fight, what was I supposed to do?

"Yuri leave me alone okay?! You're making me feel worse." She murmured and Yuri bit her cheek glaring at her cousin bitterly.  
"And what about how you made Sayori feel Monika huh? You know you like her, I don't understand why you would react so harshly to her." She exclaimed and Monika scowled at her hands that were clenched against her sides, holding fistfuls of her skirt.

"Because, Because my dad I don't...he doesn't... what would my parents say? Yuri your mom and dad love you, they respect you. My parents look at everything I do and think it's a joke. Oh look little Monika trying to be smart. They think me being bisexual is a phase...I...I'm scared okay? I'm scared of what they'll think, of what they'll do, I'm terrified of bringing Sayori into all of that....I just...I ....I'm terrified of being me and what they'll say...." she sniffs looking at the ground dejectedly and I look to Yuri who looks shocked by Monika's declaration of powerful emotion.

"So you don't like Sayori then?" Annie whispers and Monika looks up sharply. Her jaw is clenched and her eyes are ablaze with rage.  
"Are you kidding me? Like Sayori? Do I like Sayori?" She laughs erratically as she walks closer to Annie, similar to how a lion stalks a gazelle or a cat a canary. "Do I like Sayori?" She laughs shaking her head as she stares down at Annie bitterly. "To answer your question I used to like Sayori, but then she joined the literature club and that ended." She whispered seriously and I gaped.   
"Monika-" Yuri tried and Monika silenced her with a wave of her hand.

"So to answer your question no I don't like Sayori. " she looked over at Yuri, MC, and Myself, a smile was spread across her face. "I love her, the way she laughs, the way she smiles...her eyes, her hair...everything about her makes me feel so alive and happy. " she laughs softly wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"Monika what do you want? What would make you happy?" MC asks gently and I stare at him in shock. When did he get so enciteful? Monika looks at him sadly.

"Of course I want Sayori, she makes me feel so happy. " she murmured wringing her hands nervously.   
"Well if she makes you happy then I say go for it!" MC encouraged with a smile. "Because if Natsuki and I are honest, Sayori has liked you for a long time." He added and I looked back at Monika who looked dumbstruck.

"Sayori likes me?" She whispered in disbelief and Yuri smiled at her cousin with admiration. Monika's face split into a wide smile. "Sayori likes me too!" She exclaimed bouncing in place happily. "Sayori likes me!!!" She laughs happily and I grin.

"Go for it Monika!" I encourage and she looked to me with a grin. Then something flashed across her face and she looked down at her maryjane shoes.   
"But I said such awful things to her...she probably hates me now.." she sniffed biting the inside of her cheek as a few tears escaped her eyes. 

"Hey don't beat yourself up, it's Sayori we're talking about here, she's the most forgiving person I know." I reasoned and Monika rubbed her eyes again and smiled timidly.   
"Do you really think so?" She asked softly and I nodded confidently.   
"I know so, now come on let's go to her house and find her." I encouraged and we all started from the room and down the hall. I knew Sayori had like a ten or so minute headstart, so most likely she was either almost home or just getting in the neighborhood. 

"Poor Sayori I tried to warn you now didn't I?"  
I frown at the sound of Annie's voice as it fills up the school.

"Monika is popular, you're a nobody, Monika has two successful parents, your parents can't even be in the same room together, your mother hates you, Monika is pretty, perfect and everything you're not...why would she ever waste her time on someone like you?" 

Anger fills my body, I'm shaking with rage as we reach the top of the stairs, where we can see Sayori. Annie's sneering at her and Sayori's expression is heartbreaking.

"I just..." her voice is small, timid and Annie laughs loudly. Monika is clutching the stair railing her eyes seem aflame with anger.  
  
"You just what? Thought you'd actually have a chance with someone like her? Please don't kid yourself Sayori! You heard her in there didn't you? She didn't want anything to do with you! She didn't stop you from quitting because she could care less about what happens to you!" She whispered harshly. Sayori sobbed a pained sound leaving her shaking body as she cried.  
  
"I just...she was so nice...at my house..." Sayori is defending herself adamantly, desperately. Annie laughs at her again and I'm too angry to move, my whole body is shaking and Monika, Yuri, and MC aren't much better. 

"Honestly Sayori how dumb can you get? She was using you! She needed members for her club, now she has enough members and she doesn't need you. You must feel so embarrassed, if I were you I wouldn't even want to be alive. In fact why don't you just do the world a favor and disappear Sayori?" 

Sayori burst into tears, her expression was heartbreaking and defeated. Monika surged forward, hand outstretched as Sayori ran for the front doors to the school.  
"Sayori wait!" But Sayori doesn't hear and continues on, sobbing painfully. I unfreeze slamming Annie into the wall. She has the decency to look shocked.

"What the hell was that? Why did you say that to her?" I demanded and Annie looks down at me.   
"I was only enlightening her to the truth." She snapped and before I could respond Monika looked at her with a murderous glare in her green eyes.  
"No, you just were being a petty bitch, don't you ever come to my literature club again. If you ever talk to Sayori again I'll kill you!" Monika growled then stormed past us out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	23. I'll Stand By You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning suicide and dark themes

**Monika's POV:**

How could someone so short get so far ahead of me? I mean sure I always drove to school and Sayori walked every day. She knew all the ins and outs of the routes to her house, and I kept getting turned around. I was so frustrated, after wandering around the neighborhoods for a good twenty minutes or so I finally decided heading to Sayori's house was my best bet and where she most likely was. At least I hoped she was there, that she was okay. A sense of urgency pulsed through me.

I basically ran to Sayori's house, my legs burning as I skid into her driveway and raced to her door. Please be okay, please be okay! I pounded on the door.  
"Sayori!" I yelled banging harder. Somehow I doubted she was going to answer the door this time. An uneasy feeling was ripping apart my insides and I knew I had to get to her. I had to find her. I pulled out my phone dialing her number.  
Ring.....  
Ring.......  
Ring.....  
Ring......  
Ring.....

Voicemail, I end the call and redial as I continue to pound on the door.  
Voicemail again, why hadn't I just ran straight to her house? Why hadn't I been faster? Why had I wasted my time with Annie?  
"SAYORI OPEN THE DOOR!!!!" I scream, if she was hurt I was going to kill Annie. I pound on the door again. I reach out grasping the door knob I twist it frantically willing it to open. Locked. Damn it! I pound again. I press my ear against the door, I hear movement upstairs and then a thud  
"SAYORI PLEASE?" I scream begging her to hear me. Willing for her to answer me. I pound again. Still nothing!

Acting on pure adrenaline I step back and kick the doorknob with all my strength. It pings and dents slightly becoming crooked. I step back once more and deliver another swift kick to the doorknob. I try pushing open the door, the doorknob is bent, the door still won't open. I growl lowly in frustration and try ramming the door with my shoulder.

A choked pained sob fills the air and I step back and kick the doorframe, harder. Nothing. I kick again, not caring about myself. I just knew I had to get to Sayori, I had to reach her. With one last kick, the wood splinters cutting up my leg as my foot bursts through the wood. I stumble backwards, with a painful shift, I ram the door open.  
"SAYORI!!!" I scream loudly as I enter her home for the second time. I look around unsure when I hear her pained whimpers and follow the sound to the best of my ability. I start up the stairs, listening with all my heart. I see a light pink door at the end of the hallway. I try the doorknob, another locked door. I step back a couple paces then ram it open with my shoulder, I wasn't wasting anymore time. Pain tears through my body, and I bite down on my lip to keep from crying out in pain.

I look into her room, my heart leaps from my chest and lodges itself in my throat. I'm frozen in fear and shock. Sayori's just hanging... from her ceiling fan. Her eyes are pale her face ashen. Her fingers are stained with blood. Her blood.  
"Oh God!" I whimper, my vision tunnels, I can't breathe. Sayori, oh God Sayori no! I stagger bracing myself against the doorframe as I sob. This was all my fault. I should've been faster.  
Should have been stronger... I should have told her sooner....told her I loved her.  
"M-mon-" her choked gasp spurs me into action. She's alive, oh God she's alive. After a brief look around the room, I get moving quickly, I grab her desk chair that's fallen on the floor and a pair of scissors from a cup on her desk. Swiftly I stand on the chair bringing Sayori's body into my arms to slacken the pressure. I shift her to one arm and begin to cut the rope with my other hand, working the scissors against the thick death snare desperately. I cut my fingers, but my adrenaline is pumping through me I don't register any of it.

She whimpers painfully and I finally break the rope free and fall to the ground, I grab the rope around Sayori's neck, working to untie the knot, it takes me a minute, but eventually it loosens and I throw the rope as far as I can.  
Sayori takes a breath, it's ragged and painful, but she's breathing. I rub my eyes clutching Sayori in my arms as I sob, pressing my head against her chest listening to her heartbeat.

I was so close, so close to losing her. At that thought I pull her tighter, sobbing harder. Shakily I dial 911, I can't move, my body hurts, my car is at the school, Sayori needs help.

After the call I rock back and forth holding her as I sob.  
"It's okay Sayori, I've got you, its okay, I got you, I got you." Sirens filled the air and I smiled through my tears. "Its all going to be okay."

💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥

"This is ridiculous, I don't need a hospital room, I need to be with my friend!" I snap at the nurse for the millionth time and she runs her temples.  
"You have a dislocated shoulder, seventeen stitches in your leg and a broken ankle." She informed me again and I sighed bitterly. "Plus you still refuse to give us a number to call for either of you, and you still refuse to tell us your name." She stated impatiently. Here it was like midnight and I was almost positive that my mom and dad and sister were freaking out, Sayori's family was probably too, and yet I wasn't telling them anything until I saw Sayori. 

"I'll tell you when you let me see my friend. " I snap and she sighs leaving the room. I settle against the pillows praying this went smoothly and that my aunt was on call tonight. Last thing I needed was her ruining my blackmail.  
  
The nurse returned with a wheelchair and begrudgingly helped me hobble into it. She wheeled me to an elevator and I smiled to myself. I was going to tell Sayori how I felt...that I loved her and no one was stopping me this time. No matter what anyone thinks I was not losing her again.

💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥

Lily Tanaka hung up the phone feeling anxious. Monika was missing, she had never heard her big sister sound so small before, so helpless.  
"Sayori's missing mom, Monika too, Natsuki and I are going to go look for them!" Yuri exclaimed and Lily quickly caught her daughter by the elbow before she could escape her sight.  
"I'm sorry darling I know you want to help but I'd feel much safer if you stayed home." She explained her side gently. Her front door opened slowly and her sister stepped inside sadly.  
"You don't understand mom, Monika was afraid of showing her relationship to her parents, what if they ran away?" Yuri obviously hadn't seen her aunt Niki come inside yet. Lily hushed her oldest and waited as her older sister processed the information.

"Why would Monika be afraid?" Her voice is uncharacteristically small and sad. Yuri looks down at her socked feet.  
"Because she doesn't think...that you would want her to be with a girl..." she admitted softly and Niki whirled punching the wall.  
"Nikole!" Lily exclaimed and her sister sobbed softly as she sunk to the floor.  
"Why would she think that? Why? It doesn't matter to me or Steven who she's with as long as that person makes her happy.. where would she get this idea? Where did I go wrong Lily?" She sobbed and her little sister knelt, before she wrapped her in her arms shushing her gently as she stroked her hair.

"You've done nothing wrong Niki, no parent is perfect we all make mistakes, we'll find Monika, I promise. "

💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥

Kayte Hara was frantic, her house was in tatters, her daughter was missing and she had no idea what had happened. She was so out of the loop she might as well be on the moon.

Then the phone rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	24. If We Were a Movie

**Natsuki's POV:**

I was so edgy and nervous, then I got a call from some hospital saying they had Sally and Moni, but then Yuri explained that it was most likely Monika and Sayori. So here I sat with my uh...friend...then again most friends didn't kiss on the lips...twice... but I mean Yuri was ashamed of it. She wouldn't be sitting a whole seat away and hid me from her mom, if she wasn't.   
"Natsuki ..." Yuri whispered and I ignored her, staring at the nurse behind the desk willing him to give me any news on my friends, so I wouldn't have to talk feelings with Yuri. Yuri nudged me and I glowered over at her.  
"Excuse me, Sally is awake now so you two can come back now. " the nurse called out. Yuri glared at me and I stood from my seat following after the nurse, a little too quickly.   
"Natsuki!" Yuri grabbed my arm and I tried to pull away but she pulled me into her side instead. "I'm talking to you." She hissed into my ear and I rolled my eyes.   
"I can hear you, I'm trying to follow the nurse." I grumbled and she runs her hand up my back and I shiver. "Don't do that " I exclaimed my voice raising in volume against my will as I try to suppress my giggles. Yuri smiles at me as if she has no idea what I'm talking about. I glare at her before I start after the nurse again. Yuri follows just behind me, when the nurse stops at another station Yuri settles behind me before doing it again, I feel her nails rake up my back tickling my sensitive and admittedly ticklish skin and I squeal in shock. "Yuri!" I hiss when the nurse looks back at us in confusion. Yuri smiles at her innocently and she grabs a clipboard and continues on.   
"I know what you're thinking..." she whispered and I glared at her once again.  
"That you're annoying?" I grumble but don't mean, and Yuri leans down and kisses my cheek.  
"Maybe that's what you're thinking now, but you were previously thinking that I don't care about you. " she whispered softly and I stopped mid step again feeling flustered.   
"And what you do care?" I whispered and Yuri starts off after the nurse quickly.

"N-natsuki....you're one of the people I care most for." She whispered then disappeared into the room the nurse stopped at.   
"Damn it Yuri!" I snapped following her into the room.

I stopped midstep, Yuri was frozen in place too. Her eyes were wide and her expression horrified. I followed her gaze. Monika was sound asleep, though she had a splint on her shoulder and a cast on her foot. Sayori was wide awake, running her bandaged fingers through Monika's hair. Sayori, my best friend's eyes were dark and hollow, there was a deep bruise around her neck, she had oxygen tubes on her nose. It was like someone had taken my peppy friend and put a gray filter over her, or drained her color.

"Nat, Yuri." She whispered tiredly, her tone dull and lifeless. I felt tears blurring my vision. This was wrong, this was all so wrong!   
"Sayori pardon my forward nature, but what the hell happened here?" She demanded approaching them slowly as she approached her cousin and nudged her shoulder. Monika's response took me by surprise. She whimpered wrapping her good arm around Sayori's waist and burying her face in my friend's side.   
"No Sayori ...mmm... no leave....no.." sayori's response was shocking as well. She reacted quickly, wrapping her arm around Monika's body and pulling her close and used her other hand to stroke her hair.   
"Shh Moni, shh it's okay.." she whispered softly before she looked up at Yuri and me. She looked hesitantly at monika then back up at us. Monika whimpered again and shook her head back and forth. "Monika I'm okay...relax...monika.." suddenly green eyes shot open and Monika sat up with a gasp, then winced in pain.  
"Stupid shoulder!" She growled rubbing the tears from her eyes. "Sayori?" She looked over frantically and Sayori brushed her cheek gently with her finger.  
"I'm okay Monika, I'm alive." She promised and Monika smiled in relief. Both of them are tired I can tell by the dark circles under their eyes. Then I register what exactly Sayori said.

"What do you mean by that Sayori?" I whisper and Monika's smile fades. Sayori sighed bitterly and shuffled in her bed.   
"I'm sorry, sorry I put you all through this..." she whispers dejectedly and Monika leans her head against Sayori.  
"It's okay Sayo, take your time." She whispered gently. I shared a look with Yuri and then looked back at our friends.  
"Sayori you're my best friend...you can tell me anything you dummy. " I promised fearing her answer and Sayori looked at me like a kicked puppy who just got sprayed by a car in the rain.

"I...ever since... since my...my..my parents d-divorce I've... had ...severe ...um..depression...and it's only...gotten worse since then...yest... yesterday... yesterday was so hard.....I...I was feeling so down... then Monika and I fought ...the rainclouds...were all over...then Annie....I had ...the noose for awhile... I just...I didn't want to be al... " her eyes are downcast and recognizable. Tears are trailing down all our faces. I feel like a failure. Here I was calling myself her best friend and I didn't know. I didn't know any of this.  
  
"How could you even consider doing that?" I sobbed and Sayori looked stricken.   
"N-nat-suk-ki I'm sorry!" She hiccuped frantically. I shook my head throwing myself at my friend as I sobbed.  
"No I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I wasn't a good friend to you, I'm sorry!" Sayori looked startled as she slowly wrapped me in a hug, resting her head on mine.  
"It's not your fault, Natsuki my mom and dad doesn't even know." Monika cursed suddenly.   
"I forgot to call home last night." She exclaimed and Yuri scoffed.   
"You think Sally?" She mocked and Sayori smirked as I sat back rubbing my eyes.   
"Yuri I'm not Sally Sayori was." Monika whined rubbing her eyes with her one hand as her and Yuri start to bicker softly.

"What does this mean for you Sayori?" I whisper fearfully and Sayori deflates slightly.   
"I'm gonna be here awhile, um...then I'm probably going to need therapy, medication, but I'll be out before you know it. " she tries to force a smile but it falters and she looks down tearfully.   
"Hey its okay, we're all here to support you, and help you get better." I encourage taking her hands and she smiles slightly.   
"Th-hanks... " she looks down and Monika quickly wraps her arm around her.  
"You're not a burden Sayori, you need this to get better, I promise I'll help you anyway I can." She promises and Sayori sniffs rubbing her eyes again.   
  
Then the door opens.  
"Yuri? Monika?" We all turn seeing Yuri's mom standing in the doorway I cringe when her eyes land on me."Natsuki?" She demands lowering her clipboard and looking to her daughter sharply and Yuri lowers her gaze.

"By the way Monika what happened to you?" I whisper and she looks proudly at me.  
"I broke down a door...like two doors." She whispered with a shrug.   
"Do you four have any idea what you all put your parents through?" Lily demanded and I shrug, my dad was probably passed out drunk, Yuri started to back away slightly and her mom looked at her sharply "You're most certainly included Yuri Airi Tanaka. Go sit outside and call your father now!" Yuri blushed heavily and slipped out the room.

"I'm so dead." She groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	25. Parents Just Don't Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts coming to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one's POV   
Or 3rd person POV:

Kayte sighed sitting in the waiting room, unable to bring herself to the front desk, unable to look her daughters in the eye. They were sitting across the waitingroom. This was all so horrible, Sayori almost ...no she couldn't even bring herself to think about it.   
How had she not known? All the signs were there and she just ignored them? Kayte sniffed as tears started trailing down her cheeks.  
"Hi? Um Kayte Hara right?" A voice the mother recognized instantly. Kayte looked up sharply, wiping her tears away with the back of her sleeve.  
"Oh yes, we spoke on the phone, my daughter's Sayori. " she explained taking Nikole's hand as she shook it. Nikole nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah I'm afraid my daughter's the one that broke up your door." She paused a moment before awkwardly adding "well doors, my husband and I we'll pay for it!" She exclaimed and Kayte shook her head with a sigh.  
"That's alright, if it wasn't for Monika...Sayori wouldn't be here right now." She whispered sounding brokenhearted and Nikole plopped down in the chair next to her gently taking her hand.   
"Hey I've been where your daughter is right now, there was a time in my life when everything felt bleak and hopeless. I was eighteen years old, still so young, too young to know the values of life, my parents were never around, I practically raised my little sister Lily by myself and it all just got to me. I didn't get accepted to the college I wanted, my high school boyfriend broke up with me, it all seemed like the end of the world to me. Lily was only twelve at the time. Lily never found out, but my mom came in, I had just downed like twentysomething pills and well... they sent me away, at least Sayori has you, you love her and wanna help her, my parents hid this afraid of their already fleeting reputation. I had to get better by myself. Sayori will have you and your other children, family is something to be cherished, something that you hold onto. So just remind Sayori that she's your family and you love her. If I can turn out to be a semi decent human being then you've got nothing to worry about." She smiled sitting back against the chair, as she crossed her legs and Kayte nodded tearfully, smiling at her appreciatively.

"Thank you, that...you're incredible... I just...I just feel like this is all my fault." She whispered her hands clenching the arm rests as she cried again. Quickly Nikole took her hand gently once more, giving it a squeeze of comfort.  
"That's because it's all your fault you petty bitch!" Both women looked up sharply as a man with salmon colored hair, beard and blue eyes stormed from the elevator. Kayte took a sharp intake of breath. "You did this? You hated Sayori, you didn't want her to get better! All because she reminded you of me! That's so pathetic -"   
"Sayori's nothing like you, because she actually has a heart!" She sobbed tearfully. He scoffed at her.  
"Oh please stop trying to make yourself feel better about you being a shitty mother-" kayte stumbled backwards into her chair.   
Suddenly the brunette next to his exwife stood shoving him backwards slightly.

"First off buddy you have no right to come in here with your frazzled hippie beard and manbun shaking accusing this woman, the mother to your children, of something that you've already done. You abandoned your wife and children when Sayori was just a child, you caused her to doubt herself, you walked out. So if anyone is to blame for this it would be you sir. Secondly Kayte has been working her ass off to provide for the kids you impregnated her with. I'm guessing mr macho that you are the type of father that visits with his children once a month because he started over with some sap who doesn't think the lying cheating bastard she's marrying will cheat on her too because it's really true love this time, right? Well my motto is once a cheating bastard always a cheating bastard. So if you're just going to squawk off on things that you know aren't true then I suggest you take yourself and you walk back the way you came. However if you are here because you genuinely want to see your daughter then by all means find a seat and park it and keep your biased pig headed comments to yourself and there will not be a problem mister. " she smiled then returned to her seat next to a flabbergasted Kayte. 

"How can you afford a lawyer?" Her ex Husband growled and Nikole grinned.

"She can't but she can afford a friend... now go find a seat, either here, in your car, on a bus, in hell. I don't care your preference I just care that you shut up because your..small eight year old child is right over there." She pointed to Cassie and he grumbled finding a seat next to Reo, who was reading a magazine. Reo scooted away a couple seats pretending he had lost his phone after glancing at him dryly.   
"Women can be such-" Reo held up a hand shaking his head.  
"First off that's my sister in law, and second I think I speak for a majority of the people in this waiting room when I ask you to please be silent." He whispered going back to his science magazine.

"Niki!" The door to the elevator opened and out stepped a blonde man with illuminating green eyes, he was tall and strongly built, as well as smartly dressed. One night look at him and think he'd make a good powerlifter or lumberjack rather than a lawyer. He was followed closely by a blonde woman with the same eyes.   
"Steven babe, I'm so glad you made it!" She jumped up and Steven wrapped his wife in a tight hug.  
"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where's Monika? What happened? Is she okay? " Nikole cut him off with a deep passionate kiss.   
"Hey my overprotective man, it's alright. Monika's back with Sayori, lillers is just running some last tests and then we'll be allowed back." She reassured him and he pulled his wife close, resting his head on top of hers.  
"Thank God, I was worried sick, she scared the daylights out of me!" He exclaimed and the blonde girl slipped past her hugging parents and sat down.  
"Lila? Hey?" Tammy greeted monotone and Lila looked over and smiled at the other girl for a minute before she looked back at the doors hesitantly.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"Your behavior was excessively reckless and extremely irresponsible and I thought you knew better than to sneak out and -" Yuri leaned against the wall half listening to her mother's ranting.   
"Pardon my forwardness mother but I had to come, make sure that my family and friend were alright!" Yuri exclaimed and Lily sighed wrapping her oldest into her arms.  
"I know, you're quite noble that way, like your father. " she sniffed, holding her tighter. Yuri returned the hug and rested her head against her mom's shoulder.

"Mother...you'd still love me even if...even when I'm...what I mean to say is....I'm....I like...I'm not attracted to...." tears of frustration built up in Yuri's violet colored eyes, Lily calmly broke the hug, cupping her daughter's face in her hands, wiping the tears with her thumbs.   
"Yuri my darling, are you trying to tell me you're gay?" Her mother whispered the words softly and Yuri blushed heavily.

"Mom!" She exclaimed in shock and embarrassment. Lily chuckled now understanding somewhat why her older sister enjoyed bugging her so much.   
"Oh Yuri I already knew, you're my daughter after all, and I love you no matter what, and no matter who you love...however it wouldn't happen to be a certain pink haired baker who you like to hide away under your bed now would it?" She smiled at Yuri's flustered expression as she kissed her daughter's cheek pulling her in for another hug. "That's what I thought. Don't waste your chance sweetheart. If your heart is speaking to you, you must listen. "

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Sayori was tired, and they had taken Monika away, to her own room. Sayori just wanted to be with her. Monika had fallen asleep in the middle of telling her something she deemed extremely important. Sayori gazed out the window sadly, how could she have messed up so badly. She should have waited. Then again she didn't think anyone would care enough t to come after her.

But evidently Monika did.

A soft knock on the doorframe startles her from her thoughts. Her eyes fall to her shaking hands when she sees her mother walk in.  
"Hi baby, how're you feeling? Did you get enough to eat?" Her mom sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her daughter with a forced smile and fake cheerful tone.   
"Not so great." She chuckled halfheartedly and Kayte sighed.  
"Sayori honey, I'm so sorry. " she whispered, Sayori looked up at her mom in confusion.  
"Why are you sorry?" She questioned in confusion and her mother scooted closer wrapping Sayori into her arms. Sayori sat there, arms limp at her sides.  
"Sayori I'm sorry baby, I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you so much! I'm sorry my baby, I love you!" She exclaimed holding Sayori as tight as she could, pressing her as close as possible.   
"I...I.. l-love you too." Sayori murmured against her mom's neck and her hands clutched her mom's back, holding tightly to her shirt.   
  
"We'll get through this together baby, we'll get through this together. I'm here for you. I love you so much. I always will love you, forever and ever! Sayori I'm here for you. Always baby always." She sobbed putting her hand at the base of Sayori's hair, tangling her fingers in those salmon colored locks and pressed her closer, kissing the side of her daughter's head, as she rocked her back and forth.   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Monika groaned painfully when she tried to sit up. Cursing her accursed shoulder and her bad luck.   
"I can't believe I didn't feel any of this!" She complained bitterly. She was in a mood, first they take her from Sayori and then they give her an IV in her good arm.

"Monika Amanda Salvato, what were you thinking?!" Hearing her mom's voice made Monika stiffen. Then not only did her mom enter her room, but her dad and sister too.

"Just great." She groaned slumping down against her pillows slightly.  
"Don't give us that attitude Monika Amanda, your mother and I were worried sick, you did a good thing, we know you did, but we also know that you withheld information from the nurses and didn't call us at all." He was going into his lawyer bossy mode. Monika groaned rubbing her eyes with her good arm and grumbled to herself bitterly.  
"Because they wouldn't tell me if Sayori was alright or not, so I didn't tell them my name. Sorry for not calling but in case you were unaware I left my phone at Sayori's!" She exclaimed angrily. Lila smiled at her sister's spunk.  
  
"Monika, honey I know you were just trying to look out for your...friend but we were all worried sick about you. You didn't come home and the last time anyone saw you, you were running from the school. Your car was parked in the school lot and you left your bag in the club room. Honey we were all thinking the worst. " she expressed sitting on the bed next to her youngest daughter.

"But I'm not a baby I can take care of myself." Monika grumbled playing with the blanket.   
"Believe me little miss SheHulk no one's saying you're incapable. Monika you're still a teenager, and I'm going to tell you something that I always tell your dear aunt Lily." She smiled leaning forward, brushing aside a strand of Monika's hair from her face as she smiled coyly. "Just as your aunt Lily will always be my baby sister, you'll always be my youngest baby!" She cooed kissing Monika's forehead. 

"That's not fair what about Lila?" Monika exclaimed and Lila rolled her eyes at her little sister's antics. Her mom smiled playing along.  
"Lila's my big baby and you're my little baby." She explained peppering Monika's face with kisses.   
"Stop mom that tickles!" Monika giggled and with one final kiss to her cheek, her mom pulled back. With a quick movement she pressed the button that lowered the bed. "Mom I'm not sleepy." She yawned and her mom smiled brushing aside her hair once more.  
"Oh I'm aware Momo, but i think even green superheroes need to recuperate especially when they've got a bunch of battle wounds." She teased as Monika's eyes fluttered.

"We'll talk about your punishment for lying to the nurses and not calling us when you wake up Monika. " her dad grunted and Monika wrinkled her nose.  
"Kay daddy ..." she slurred before she fell asleep.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Natsuki sighed as she started home, even though she promised Yuri she wouldn't go home without telling her, she knew her dad must be going out of his mind. She had like fifty missed calls from him.  
"Natsuki where are you going?" Speak of the beautiful girl.   
"Papa called I gotta go. Tell Sayori and Monika I'll visit as soon as I'm able to." Natsuki muttered and Yuri's eyebrows furrowed and she looked at her tearfully.  
"C-can I ask you...um...can..can...will..do you...would you..maybe...um...uh...eh... want...to...to...t-t-to uh-h be...my..." she swallows thickly and Natsuki grabs her hands and smiles.  
"Yuri breathe." She encouraged and she smiled slightly. Her face was flushed red, as was her ears and neck. Natsuki had never seen someone this beautiful and admittedly cute.   
"Will you be my girlfriend N-natsuki ?" She questioned in one quick breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	26. Mama's Got a Girlfriend Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki's dad ruins Yuri and Natsuki's moment

**Natsuki's POV:**

I just gaped at Yuri, unable to wrap my brain around what she just asked me.   
"Y-you wanna be my-?" When she nodded I squealed, bouncing in place before I threw myself into her arms. This was the happiest day of my life.  
"Yes, yes of course, I wanna be with you, I've always wanted that!" I exclaim happily and she giggles twirling me around before her lips claim mine. I entangle my hands in her hair, pulling her closer, licking her lower lip, it tasted like chocolate. She opened her mouth and just as I went to push my tongue inside we were interrupted.

"Ewwww Yuri gross!" Apollo exclaims and we pull apart breathless. Yuri's dad sips his coffee, gives us a thumbs up.  
"Dad!" Yuri blushes and Apollo starts making kissing noises with his mouth.  
"Yuri and Natsuki sitting in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g, first comes love, then comes -" Reo clamps a hand over his youngest's mouth  
and pulls his son away to look out the window as a distraction.   
"Sorry Bunny !" He called and Yuri went Beet red, her expression was mortified.  
"Dad why?" She complained softly and I chuckled, "Ugh brothers, and dads..." Yuri grumbles dropping her head against my shoulder, her breath vibrated against my skin making me giggle. She was so damn adorable. I quickly pecked her cheek, and she smiled shifting so her eyes met mine. Though her cheek was still resting gently upon my shoulder, as her arms were wrapped loosely around my waist.  
"It's okay Yuri, maybe I can come over sometime later this week." I offered lowly in her ear, so only she could hear. Her smile grew wider and she nuzzled closer, humming softly in contentment.   
"Id... really like that if you did." She whispered kissing my neck slowly and I purred happily.

My phone buzzed, reluctantly I pulled away from Yuri, seeing my dad's face flash across the screen my happy feeling evaporated and reality set in.   
"I'm sorry I have to take this..." I mutter pressing the answer button, trying to step away from Yuri, but she follows me, leaning against the wall arms crossed as she eyes me intently.

_'Natsuki?' _My dad slurs through the phone. I gulp down the bile that's filling up my mouth. Drunk meant pain, pain meant trouble for me.   
"Yeah Papa it's me, sorry things have been crazy, S-say-yori hu-r-rt herself...I should've called. I'm s-sorry..." I was avoiding Yuri's concerned gaze as I tried to keep this conversation quiet.

"_Stop stuttering, you know __I__ hate it __when__ you stutter!" _He growls down the reciever, and I go rigid with fear.  
"I'm sorry papa." I whimper, keeping it short and sweet, knowing that when my papa got demanding he liked it when I said very few words.  
"_God I waited for you to come home, you __didn't__ come! You goddamn ungrateful brat! __You're__ just like your piece of shit mother! You better come home NOW, or you __won't_ _have a__ home to come home to! Do you understand me Natsuki ?!" _He said my name like I was the most vile thing on the planet, tears started spilling from my eyes and I choked back a sob.  
"I understand papa, I understand, I'm coming home now." I promise whimpering slightly. He grunts and the line goes dead. I shakily return my phone to my pocket and turn towards my...girlfriend...gah it makes me giddy just thinking about it. I had a girlfriend. I still couldn't believe it! Yuri was my girlfriend, anyways though I turn towards my girlfriend and flash her a smile, trying to reassure her.

Her expression is murderous, and I know she heard the whole conversation, or even just from my side, she could piece together what was said.   
"I um have to go, I'll talk to you later okay?" I whisper gently and she closes the gap between us in mere seconds and pulls me closer, holding me as if I was going to disappear if she let go.  
"Natsuki, you can stay with me, I'll take care of you, please don't go back to him." She whispered shakily as she holds me, her tears are dripping down my cheeks as they drop from her beautiful violet colored eyes.

"I'm sorry Yuri, I can't. I want to..." my lips quiver against my will and damn it I used to be more controlled than this. "Believe me beautiful I want to...but...I can't..." I kiss her again and start away. "I'll text you alright!" I promise and she nods, tears stinging her eyes.   
"I love you." She whispers and I smile intimately and wave like a dork.  
"I love you t-too!" I call as the elevator doors shut.

❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣

_**I'm**__** home and I'm safe beautiful, **__**I'll**__** see you Later okay?**_

I sniff wiping the tears from my cheeks, Yuri was going to notice, how could she miss the gigantic bruise that marred my right cheek, or the limp I had from his shoe grinding into my knee. He had been livid, but I couldn't worry Yuri, couldn't burden her. As I sat locked in my closet cradling my phone in my hands I waited for Yuri's response.

_ ** Are you physically alright? He ** _ _ **didn't** _ _ ** harm you did he?** _

Damn it, she was getting specific, I couldn't lie to her. So I opted to change the subject.

_ **It's all good babe, ** _ _ **it's** _ _ ** not anything ** _ _ **I** _ _ **can't** _ _ ** handle, ** _ _ **don't** _ _ ** worry. ** _ _ **XO** _

That sounded okay right? She'd be satisfied with it...right? No this was Yuri, she's gonna either be upset or annoyed or like some weird inbetween version of those words. My phone lit up and I cringed. I reread the message a few times before my eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep unable to think of a response.

_**Babe? Are you being serious right **__**now**__** Natsuki? **__**You're**__** obviously **__**deflecting**__** which **__**therefore**__** I can deduce **__**that**__** he has harmed you and as your girlfriend **__**I**__** need you to be honest with me...please.**_

I woke up to a few missed messages from Yuri and cursed my bad texting manners, I always read texts without responding and now I've kept Yuri up and made her worry.

_ **Natsuki** _ _ **I'm** _ _ ** sorry, ** _ _ **I** _ _ ** just want to help** _

_ **It kills me to think of him hurting you, my ** _ _ **offer** _ _ ** still stands okay? ** _

_ **I know I'm being ** _ _ **rather** _ _ ** forward, but ** _ _ **I'm** _ _ ** really ** _ _ **worried** _ _ ** suki ** _ _ **and** _ _ ** if you can see this please respond** _

I quickly began typing back a reply. Feeling awful for making her worry.   
  
_**I fell asleep beautiful, **__**I'm**__** so sorry, but **__**I'm**__** okay honest, but **__**I**__**won't**__** be at school today most likely. Please **__**don't**__** worry, **__**visit**__** monika and Sayori for me, tell them I'll make them **__**cupcakes**__** next time. Hopefully **__**I**__** will see you tomorrow. I love you. **_

I hid my phone under some wadded up clothes and curled into a ball, shivering lightly as I longed for Yuri's warm embrace.  
But I couldn't leave papa, I couldn't abandon him like my mama did, that wasn't fair to him, no matter how rotten he was.

I sniffed biting back a sob of anguish.

"oh Yuri I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	27. This is Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori spends time with her little sister Cassie.

**Sayori's POV : **

  
I scratch the bruise on my neck, I'm sick of being here, I've been here a week almost and it's irritating. I yawn flicking through the same ten channels. I honestly just wanted to be home, you know mope in my own bed. I was sick of looking at the same white walls, brown curtains and white tiled floors.

The only good thing that came from it was Yuri and Monika's visits. Especially Monika, she'd come in on her crutches, her arm was out of its splint and she was happy about that.

"When you get out of here Sayori I have something to tell you!" That's all she said, so I guess I had something to look forward to when I was finally released from here. Seeing Monika almost everyday was like a dream come true.

Natsuki hadn't visited me, she wasn't at school either, according to Yuri. I was worried about my best friend. Apparently so was Yuri. I mean she was getting texts from Natsuki but she was MIA otherwise. I was so excited to hear that her and Natsuki were girlfriends. It gave me something else to be happy about. Even though I was still concerned about my friend, and her whereabouts.

I hear overexcited footsteps rushing down the hallway and then the door to my room opens and in runs my little sister. I smile, her blonde locks were pulled up into pigtails and she was wearing purple overalls. She smiles at me brightly and thrusts a few stacks of paper at me. Tammy chuckles stepping into the room, she hugs me quickly and kisses my forehead.  
"Mom will be back to pick the little terror up in like two hours." She ruffles my hair and then kisses Cassie's cheek and waves before she disappears out the door.

  
I smile as I shuffle through the pictures, Cassie leaned over my shoulder explaining every picture to me in detail.  
"See here's me and that's you, see we're wearing the dresses grandma made us." She pointed and I smiled at the drawing.

"Looks good sissy, you even added my bow!" I praised and she scoffed scooting closer, she took off her shoes climbing up on the bed next to me as she snuggled into my side.

"Duh you without a bow would be weird," she deadpanned and I giggled at her antics. "See that's you, me and Tammy! I gave us all red stuff so we'd match, but Tammy said she looks like she's wearing heather's scrunchie , but I don't know what that means." She admitted and I cuddled her close, it felt nice to be sitting here with her, listening to her little happy chatter.

  
"Its from an old movie, that's now a musical. " I explained playing with her beautiful blonde hair. Cassie sniffs and clutches me tighter. Her head is resting against my shoulder.  
"Oh " she murmurs nuzzling closer to me and clutching my shirt.  
"What's this one?" I question pulling out a drawing with a tree on it. Cassie beamed at me brightly.  
"That's grandma's house, you know daddy's mommy, see there's her house and the tree we climb and the tire swing. See Sayori see!?" She pointed to each carefully drawn part of the picture and I nodded.

"You captured the likeness well Cass." I praised and she beamed.  
"I couldn't remember her house color though. " she admitted biting her lower lip. Something I actually shared with my sister, we all bit our lips when we were upset or over thinking something.  
"Hey I think grandma would've liked her house to be that color." I encouraged looking at the bright purple house in the background of her picture, and suddenly Cassie burst into tears wrapping her arms around me tightly.  
"I don't want you to go away like grandma did S-sayori!" She sobbed burying her little face in my neck. "Grandma went to the hospital and never came back." She sobbed brokenheartedly into me, dampening my neck.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere you silly goose, you can't get rid of me that easily." I teased rubbing her back gently, trying to make her feel better. She sniffed sitting back she looked at me intently her lower lip was in an adorable pout.  
"You promise? " she questions, her expression is dead serious and I lean close booping her nose, making her giggle slightly.

"Cross my heart Cass." And surprisingly I meant it. Cassie hugged me, snuggling into my side, then pulled another paper from the stack.  
"Good, look that's you me and Natsuki!" She beamed and I laughed a real good natured kind of laugh. I hadn't felt this good in such a long time.  
"I'm sure Natsuki will love it!" I encourage. 

  
I was half asleep sitting in my room, watching TV after Cassie left. I smiled at all the pictures Cassie had taped to the walls. We had colored for a little while together.

* * *

I was so bored then the curtain swoops to the side and Natsuki stumbles into the room. My heart drops instantly.  
"Natsuki what happened to you?" I exclaimed in shock. She laughed hoarsely.   
"that's a long story!"

**To Be Continued...**


	28. Everybody Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki's struggling and Yuri feels helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, violence

**Natsuki's POV:**

Sayori pushed herself up into a sitting position, her eyes were wide and rapidly filling with tears. She deserved to know, she was my best friend, I stumbled forward.

"Natsuki what happened?" She whimpered helping me to sit on her bed. I had spent the whole week in the closet, I was malnourished, in pain and weak. My papa opened the door and slammed it on my leg. He was in a rage, my mom had sent him divorce papers. You'd think after leaving eleven years ago, she'd have served them a long time ago. My papa just sat over me, punching, slapping, kicking, choking. He was blinded by his rage. I didn't blame him. I thought of leaving him all the time...I wanted to be with Yuri...I deserved everything I got.

As I sat here, with Sayori, breathing erratically and trying to keep smiling but my fat lip was making it unpleasant, I realized that I needed to come clean.  
"My papa wasn't too happy with me...this week." I whisper, still I had ran out on him, the minute my papa had stopped beating me, I ran. I went to Yuri's, but nobody was home. So I knew I had to find Sayori. Sayori's hand covers mine.  
"I'm so sorry nat, but I'm here for you. You need to be looked at Natsuki, you could have broken ribs." She encouraged, I was grateful for my friend, she hid her shock for me. She didn't want to freak me out.

"I can't...they'll know..." I rasped, it was really hard to see Sayori through my swollen eye.  
"Natsuki your dad needs help, you can't keep covering for him, look at what he did to you. Your face is so swollen I can't even tell if it's you talking to me unless I hear your voice.  
"I don't want to go alone." I whimper feeling small. Sayori straightens up, before she crawls over to me and wraps her arms around my shaking frame.  
"You're not alone, you said you were sorry, well I'm sorry too, I'm sorry I never noticed what he was doing to you." Her voice trembles and I sob.

"He always has hurt me, ever since my mom left, but it was never this bad, I don't know what I'm doing wrong." I confide sobbing into my hands, which burns my bruised and torn flesh. Everything just hurts.

"Hey Sayo, Yuri and I brought over some movies and snacks. " Monika's voice drifted from behind the curtain. Sayori's eyes widened  
"Don't come in here-" I took her hand shaking my head.  
"It's alright Sayori, Yuri already knows. " I explained and her eyes soften. The curtain is thrown back immediately and my concerned girlfriend drops all the videos she was previously carrying and practically materializes in front of me.

"Holy shit!" Monika rasps, her expression is unreadable but she looks confused and concerned all rolled into one.  
"Suki, Suki look at me," Yuri's expression is clear. She's pissed. She kneels in front of me and gently moves my face to examine my wounds.  
"Yuri should I go get your mom...or Sayori's mom...ones a doctor...the others a nurse.. Natsuki..?" Monika's trying to be useful, she's not use to sitting around. I look to Sayori who nods.  
"I don't care which..." I mutter falling into Yuri's embrace. She looks unsure where to put her hands. "I'm sorry I lied...papa locked the closet all week...couldn't come see you. " I confess and her arms encircle me protectively. Monika hobbles away with a click click click of her crutches.

"Natsuki, I can't believe this..." Sayori is shaking and I've never seen my kindhearted friend so angry. "Has he done this before?" She questioned and I sighed turning in Yuri's arms to look at her sadly.  
"I'm sorry Sayori, but he's always locked me in the closet. Since mom left." I admitted sadly as Yuri kissed my forehead.  
"Yuri what's going on?" Lily stopped in her tracks as I looked over at her.

"I guess I shouldn't be walking around at night by myself." I lied with a smile. Yuri and Sayori frowned at me.  
"Oh my gosh, um let me get you a room. We'll see the damage, do you want me to call Reo's cousin, he's a police officer..." I shook my head wincing as my vision became blurry and my head pounded.  
"I don't want to press charges, but can you fix me up?" I rasp and she nods as Yuri helps me to my feet and we follow after her mom. Well I hobble, even worse than Monika. Yuri kept glancing at me in concern as I lagged, becoming more and more slow.

"Suki you're too injured, I'm gonna help you okay?" She whispered before I felt her hook her arm under my knees and pick me up. But I was too out of it to be embarrassed.

When I wake up Yuri's mom is gone, and Yuri's sitting in a chair in the corner of the small room, clutching a knife. I push myself into a sitting position.  
"Y-yuri what are you doing?" Everything is stinging and my left arm is wrapped tightly and I'm pretty sure a couple ribs are broken but I'll ask about me later. I'm more concerned for my girlfriend.  
"Natsuki!" The knife clatters against the floor as she drops it in shock. I cringe when my bruised arm scrapes against the weird examination table I'm laying on.

"I didn't mean to scare you. " I murmur, still a bit groggy as I stare at the knife for a minute. Wait was there blood on the knife? I look up at my girlfriend who's avoiding my gaze. I look at her arms. My eyes widen, there's so much blood, it's dripping down her arms, staining her sleeves. "Yuri why are you bleeding? Did you, did you...hurt yourself?" I whimper and she looks down at her clasped hands.  
"I'm sorry Natsuki, I haven't done this in so long...the last time I actually cut was freshman year, my dad found me...I just...everything is so out of control...its all my fault you're getting hurt..I don't know how to help you...I feel so worthless..." I swing my legs around and stumble from the table. Yuri looks stricken.  
"You're doing this because of me?" I whimper and she shakes her head immediately.  
"No Suki, no...I'm doing it because of me, I just...I feel...so helpless....like everything is out of my control ...this is the only thing I have control over right now..." she reasoned and I shook my head.  
"Yuri, you can't do that to yourself!" I feel my lips trembling and Yuri looks down at me intently. "Please don't do this to yourself. " I'm sobbing all over and Yuri goes to wrap her arms around me when there's a bang. I turn towards the noise, a very pale Lily stands in the doorway shaking.

"Mom it's not what you think..." Yuri exclaims and before I can help, yuri's mom faints. Like her eyes flutter and she goes down.

"I thought your mom was a doctor!?" I exclaimed, feeling frantic. Yuri is rinsing her arms in the sink and wrapping them with gauze she found in a drawer.  
"Well maybe it's different when it's me... you know seeing me all bloody..." Yuri reasons as I dab Yuri's mom's forehead.

> "What's going on?" She slurs as her eyes blink open. Yuri and I share a look.  
"Ummm..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	29. Sorry Not Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori breaks out of the hospital.

**Sayori's POV:**

I was insane, though I guess that's why I was in the hospital in the first place, but I had to do this. Everyone always saw me as weak, pathetic and a pushover. Well I wasn't going to be a doormat anymore! Or well this time at least.

Escaping the hospital was surprisingly simple. Unplugged a couple machines, slipped on some casual clothes, rode the service elevator down a couple floors and pretended I was visiting the elderly and escaped out the doors. Thankfully Monika was in the bathroom at the time. Plus she's slowed down by her crutches so there's that going for me too.

I started down the street, ducking into alleyways and hiding behind garbage cans and parked cars everytime I saw a car that looked like my mom's or dad's or Yuri's. I had to get to my street. I was doing this. No backing out now. Natsuki has always been there for me, it was time I repaid her. My phone vibrated when I wasn't even halfway there. I hesitantly looked at my phone, clicking it open as I hid in an alleyway. It was a text from Monika.

_Sayori_ _Rubia Hara, where __are__ you?_

How did she know my midde name? I frowned looking around the corner down the street, a few random people gave me weird looks but other than that nobody I knew was around. I don't know what I was expecting, Monika to ninja jump from the building I was leaning against and rugby tackling me to the ground and dragging me to the hospital. I debated texting her back or not. Not meant an angry Monika and angry Monika scared me just a little.

_Would you __believe_ _I'm__ in the cafeteria?_

I quickly sent it and pulled up my hoodie, tightening the drawstrings, I took a deep breath and started back on the sidewalk. I just had to keep my head down and avoid eye contact with others. My phone buzzed again.

_Hilarious Sayori, but seriously where are you? _

I smirked at her concern, because come on the most beautiful and popular girl at my school was worried about me. I quickly typed out a reply.

_What__ about __I_ _turned__ invisible?_

I pocketed my phone and continued on, putting my cold hands into my pockets. I shuffled in place waiting for the crosswalk light to turn. Some boy with a bandanna and way too big pants is dancing in place next to me. I awkwardly avoid eyecontact, that is a conversation I do not need, or want to have.  
"Hey cutie." He smirks and I smile politely.   
"Hello " I said quietly dancing in place. Turn light please turn. It turns and I all but run across those white rectangles and then duck into the first store I walk past to avoid the guy. I glance at my phone as I sit down at a circular table of some ice cream place. Four missed messages from Monika, one from my mom, three from Tammy.

_Sayori this isn't funny anymore? Where the hell are you? _

_Seriously Sayori _ _I'm_ _ really worried_

_Sayori_ _ please _ _I'm_ _ here for you, just tell me where you are! _

_Sayori I'm scared, _ _please_ _ tell me where you are?_

Aww Monika I hated to make her worry but I had to do this, I swipe my eyes and check my other messages.

_Sayori_ _baby__ call me, tell me where you are please?_

My mom, I felt so bad, but she was probably tracking my phone, I had to get there now! I can't keep stopping to answer texts. I quickly check the ones from Tammy.

_Sayori this better _ _be_ _ a joke, you better have not left the hospital like mom said. _

_Sayori_ _ Rubia Hara, if you _ _don't_ _ text me back _ _you'll_ _ regret it little sister that _ _I_ _ guarantee!_

_SAYORI WHERE ARE YOU!!!! EVERYONE IS WORRIED SICK!!! NATSUKI JUST GOT MUGGED!!! _

I pocket my phone, believe me I was going to deal with Natsuki's "mugger". I slipped out of the shop and continued onward. I glance around before I climb onto a bus carefully, dropping some bus tokens in the bin. I find a seat up front and pull out my phone. My sister was calling me. I went to hit the end button but my shaking hand accidentally hit the green answer button instead.

"Sayori Rubia Hara where the hell are you?!" My sister sounded mad. I gulped down the lump in my throat.  
"Hi Tammy, I'm fine promise. I gotta go. Don't worry, tell Monika and mom and everyone not to worry either. " I Exclaim hanging up. Yeah I was so dead. The bus lurches and my stomach with it. After a few stops and a bunch more missed calls and messages later the bus finally stops at my street. I shut down my phone and scramble off the bus.

I ran past my house fearfully and MC's house too. I passed the first house. I was going through with this no backing down now, second house. There's no going back now. Thinking of everything Natsuki's ever done for me gives me the courage to keep going. Third house, its blue, Natsuki and I use to eat popsicles in front of it, when we were little.

I pass the fourth house with my head held high. I turn and walk up the stoop to Natsuki's house and knock on the door.  
"Natsuki baby!" The door swings open and her dad stands there, looking pathetic honestly. He looks shocked to see me. "Sayori?" He murmurs and I take a deep breath.

"Why?" My voice is shaky and I don't come off as angry or upset as I feel. He leans closer.  
"Why what?" He whispers.   
"Why'd you do it? Why? Natsuki's mom left because she wasn't reliable, it had nothing to do with Natsuki! You need help Dextor." I state my voice is sounding more passionate than before. Dex just stands there taking in everything I'm saying. "You're a good person, I know you are. I've seen you. Do you remember when we were five years old? Natsuki got stuck in the jungle gym. You helped her down, comforted her...you took care of her. " I feel myself tearing up and I look away. "She's alive, if you still care. I wanna be angry at you...I wanna hurt you the way you hurt her, but I'm not that kind of person. Hurting you won't accomplish anything. I hope you know that Natsuki won't be coming home. I'll make sure of it. If you try to stop me, I'll call the police. " I turn on my heel and storm down the stairs.

"You better watch your back bitch!" He growls and the door slams shut.

My hands are shaking, I'm crying. I hear a crash from inside Natsuki's house and I jog faster. What was wrong with me?!

I'd get a job, Natsuki could live with us... damn it why did I get caught. Why'd I have to be so messed up? Now I was gonna waste my mom's money, I was gonna be a burden. I sigh lowering myself to the curb in front of my house.   
"I'm such a failure. " I rasp, tearfully I restart my phone and wait for it to light up. I find her contact and click call.

"Sayori?!" She sounds both relieved and mad.   
"Monika, can you come...to me..I...I need you." I sob, choking out a sentence through my hiccups and tears.   
"Where are you Sayori, I'm coming, just tell me where you are?" She exclaims and I sniff.

"I'm in front of my house."   
"I'm on my way. Don't move!"

It takes her exactly fifteen minutes, an uber pulls up and Monika rushes out. To my shock she stumbles towards me and wraps her arms around me, the uber stays idling. Monika's stroking my hair and sobbing in my neck.   
"Don't EVER scare me like that again Sayori!" She sniffs and I wrap my arms around her.   
"I'm sorry. I just...Natsuki's dad...I had to tell him to stay away.." she pulls away giving me a horrified look.  
"Sayori, he's dangerous! Don't go near him again! Let's go." She tugs me up and towards the car.  
"Monika thankyou for coming for me" I push my fingers together nervously and she looks at me.  
"Sayori I will always come for you when you need me." She smiles, looking like the prettiest girl in the whole world. "Now back to the hospital your family awaits you. " she kisses my cheek and pulls me into the car. My face is red, my mind is blank.

Oh my God Monika just kissed me!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...  
Hope you guys enjoyed XOXO


	30. We Found Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy stuff ahead

**Natsuki's POV:**

I had no idea how or when, but here I was three bruised ribs and a fractured wrist later, sharing a hospital room with Sayori. All my other wounds were just superficial and bruises or cuts. I had a few stitches here and there, but honestly I've had worse. Like when I was seven and "fell down the stairs" please note all the sarcasm that is literally saturating my voice.   
"I leave for five seconds and you go all Tetsuo on me!" I exclaim and Sayori looks over at me blankly, she's breathing shallowly and her eyes are laden with exhaustion.   
"Am I supposed to know what that means?" She smiles slightly and I shake my head in disappointment as I struggle to get upright.   
"Akira, when Tetsuo escapes the hospital!" I try to jog her memory and she gives me a vacant look. "We watched it like three months ago!" I exclaim and Sayori shrugs.

"Sorry but I zone out almost everything about anime that you talk about or force me to watch. " she smiled coyly and I shook my head again.

"I'm disappointed in you, but don't change the subject where'd you go?" I question pressing the button on my bed and sitting up.  
"There was never a subject of where I went, you just spouted a random anime reference and then got mad when I had no idea what you were talking about. " her eyes twinkled with amusement and I wanted to be mad but dammit she hadn't smiled like that in so long, how could I possibly be mad.

Kayte bustled into the room, interrupting our conversation. She was on duty, obviously as she was wearing scrubs. She looked us over critically, before she spurred into action.  
  
"Sayori, you're supposed to have this on your nose." She chided slightly as she slid the oxygen tubes back up on my friend's face, and adjusted her blankets. I appreciated Kayte, she was like a mother figure to MC and me because my mother left and MC's parents were never around. "Natsuki, don't bring the bed up like that, you're supposed to be resting," she struts over to me and returns my bed to a sleeping position. "You little gremlins, what am I going to do with you?" She repeats the phrase she used to say when we were little and were being crazy. She brushes aside my hair and tucks the blanket around me.  
  
"Kayte I'm not tired." I whine and she smirks tweaking my nose before she returns to her daughter, she kisses Sayori's nose and sighs hugging her tightly.   
"You need sleep too Sayori." She whispered and then looked to me, as my body betrayed me and I yawned. "Night big tough Natsuki-su, get some rest kitty cat." She whispered before she dimmed the lights and disappeared out the door.

..............................................................

I woke to the sound of arguing. I kept my eyes closed but listened intently.   
"Yuri I am not having this conversation with you right now, you are aware of the consequences of your actions. You are also aware that you were in the wrong and-" Reo's voice echoed from outside the hospital room.   
"You're being ridiculous, you and mom, are being excessively facetious! This is my life!" Yuri didn't sound happy, then again neither did her dad.   
"Lily you shouldn't be working!" That sounded like Monika's mom.   
"Nikole I'm fine, it was a mild disturbance. " Lily  
"Mild disturbance? Lily rose you fainted!" Monika's mom exclaimed then Yuri came into the room, slamming the door after herself.

"Hi Yuri." I yawned and she looked over at me guiltily before she glanced at Sayori's slumbering form, made sure she was asleep, before she walked gracefully over to me, and quickly knelt by my bedside. Her fingers brushed aside my hair. She leaned in and kissed my forehead, then my nose before she finally captured my lips in a gentle kiss.  
"I'm sorry if I woke you Suki. " she whispered her thumb stroking my cheek soothingly as she smiled at me in admiration.

"Nah, it's all good, I slept too much anyways." I yawn again as I attempt to sit up.  
Yuri quickly kisses me again her lips are soft and she lowers me back onto the bed, before she pulls away and I want more.

"Just rest Suki, you need sleep." She insists and I frown, trying to sit up once again and she puts her hands on either side of my head, leaning close so our faces are inches apart. "Natsuki, you are injured and in a hospital, go to sleep." She orders and I sit up slightly, to catch her lips in another kiss. However Yuri pushes me back and shakes her head.

"Yuri, I want kisses." I pout rubbing my eyes, gah I just wake up and I'm already tired. She smiles at me in amusement and she takes my hand in hers.  
"When you wake up I'll kiss you all you want." She whispers and I yawn, as her thumb brushes against the back of my hand. I catch sight of her bandaged arms and I frown.  
  
"I want them now Yuri!" I whine trying to pathetically get close to her. Yuri stands releasing my hand. I pout, was she leaving me because I wanted more kisses? Then I feel shuffling and arms encircle my middle, and I flush as I'm pressed against Yuri's chest. She kisses my ear and then my neck, before she leans in and whispers in my ear.  
"Go to sleep now Suki."

Involuntarily my eyes start to close... I'll just close my eyes for a minute...

..........................................................................

**No One's POV:**

A pink haired woman sat in a chair, she was so close to her. She could reach out an touch her. Would she even want to see her? Probably not. She slid a picture from her wallet her eyes glistening.   
"Mama's not going to let him take you away from me baby, not this time...never again."

  
**To be Continued...**


	31. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori has some boy problems, Monika's a bit possessive.

**Sayori's POV:**

I was finally out of the hospital, and heading back to school today. Though it was a Monday, I was still ecstatic to be out of that prison they called a hospital, I'd stayed in for a good while. I quickly pushed my completed homework and assignments, Monika brought me while I was incapacitated, into my backpack and shrugged on my coat. I clipped my bow into my hair, combing through it with my fingers. I picked up my pink bag shrugging it onto my back. I slipped down the stairs and tried to escape to the front door. 

"Not so fast Little Bit." I was tugged backwards towards the kitchen. I groaned slightly as Tammy nudged me towards the table. "Eat breakfast, take your meds then you can leave monkey." She smirked nudging a bowl of oatmeal towards me.   
" Tammy I'll be late for school!" I whined and my older sister glared at me from above her coffee cup.   
  
"Don't care Little Bit, I'll drive you. Now eat." She gestures at me with her cup and I sigh dropping my bag to the floor as I drop into a seat.   
  
"You're annoying." I grumbled eating the oatmeal moodily. Tammy smirks at me as she struts over to the table dropping two pills next to me.  
"That's something I pride myself in being. " she smirks taking a bite of a donut. I sigh taking a bite of oatmeal as I down the pills with a glass of milk.   
............................................................................

"Bye Little Bit, I love you. " Tammy nudges me and hugs me quickly.   
"Love you too Tammy. " I whisper, but made no move to get out of her car. I just kind of eyed my fellow school mates skeptically. Aftsr a good few minutes of just sitting there, my sister nudged me again, breaking me from my thoughts. "Hey if anyone hurts you, tell me. Kay?" She questioned eyeing me seriously. When I didn't answer she nudged me again. "Sayori, I'm serious." She insists.

"Okay..." I whisper hesitantly and Tammy smiles brushing her hand against my shoulder in comfort.   
"Hey don't you worry. If anything happens you call me yes?" She demanded and I nod. "Sayori." She warns and I look at her, meeting her brown eyes intently.   
"Yeah, I will..promise." I took a deep breath and escaped my sister's car. I started across the pavement and tried to get to the front doors.

"Hey Sayori!" Hearing Drake's voice made me involuntarily crigne. I didn't need this, not today. I forced a smile, turning to look at him.  
"Hi Drake." I tried to make it quick, as I waved and turned back to the doors.  
  
"I haven't seen you in awhile!" Drake came up next to me and I sighed bitterly, looking up at the sky in desperation.  
"I've been occupied, sorry I really need to get these assignments to my teachers and stuff you know how it is..." I reasoned trying to get away from him as kindly and subtly as possible.   
"I can walk you there friend." He exclaimed and I glanced around for any sort of distraction. I saw Annie cautiously approaching me.

Why did the universe hate me today?   
  
I just wanted to get caught up in school and get my life back on track.  
"Sayori can I speak with you...alone?" I glanced between her and Drake. Which was the lesser evil. I eyed Annie sadly, I didn't want Drake to think I was in to him, plus I wouldn't feel as bad ditching Annie.

"Um sure...bye Drake. " I stalk away with my tormentor. She keeps glancing behind herself as if she's afraid something's gonna come attack her or something. She stops in front of a classroom, and turns to me.  
"Look, I've been talking with MC, well not just talking, and listen I'm just ..." I shake my head, why was he still talking to her? I thought he was my friend?

"Annie, listen...I'm glad that you two found each other and my emotional breakdown helped bring you closer together." I turn to walk away when she grabs my arm.

"No, it's not like that." She exclaims and I look at her, she doesn't look as mean as before. Besides who am I to judge her?  
"Go ahead I'm listening." I whisper trying to treat her as I wanted to be treated. Annie sighed looking down.   
"I was jealous and petty and horrible to you. I'm sorry. My parents never wanted me around. They've always told me how I was a mistake and how I've ruined their marriage..." she whispered and honestly I just wanted to forgive her so this whole awkward conversation could be over.

"Annie, you really hurt me. Like really hurt me. I'm sorry, but I don't want to be your friend, I don't even want to forgive you. But if MC has found something worth it in you then who am I to judge you. So I'm going to forgive you, but not for you, for him because he's my friend." I whisper firmly. Then suddenly Annie was falling to the floor and Monika was in between us.  
"I thought I told you to stay away from her!?" She growled lowly and I took in the information, Monika threatened someone in my honor.

"We were just talking Monika. " Annie exclaimed and Monika looked murderous.   
"Which is exactly what you did before you conniving little bitch-" okay I didn't condone violence and Monika's clenched hands meant she was about to get physical with the blonde.

"Monika it's alright, " I reached out taking her hand in my own. "Hey, Monika look at me." I touch her chin tilting her towards me so I could see her beautiful green eyes. "It's alright, she's gonna be better. I forgave her." I whisper and Monika looks at me in disbelief.

"Why? You don't owe her anything!" She growls glaring at Annie, who flinches slightly.   
"I know, but I wanna be better than her." I encourage smiling slightly at the truth and warmth behind my words. 

"Fine, whatever. " she grumbles crossing her arms and Annie thanks me and scrambles away. I look to Monika and smile.  
"Thank you for protecting me, looking out for me, and being my rock." I exclaim sincerely and Monika's expression softens and she opens her mouth.  
  
"Hi Sayori!" Hearing Drake's voice I softly groan slumping against the locker, looking to Monika helplessly.   
"Hi Drake." I deadpan dryly.   
"Sayori so prom is coming up, so maybe you and I could go...as friends or something..." I can't believe this.. I'm back for thirty minutes and all hell breaks loose.

"Drake sweetie, I already told you, I'm gay." I reason as gently as I possibly can and he looks down tearfully. "Aww don't cry, please don't cry, you'll make me cry." I whimper and Monika pushes herself away from the lockers and smiles at Drake.   
"Listen Drake, I get it, Sayori's great but she's going with me, sorry, maybe we could help you find a date who would actually be attracted to you and not just go with you out of pity?" Drake pouts and stalks away sadly. 

"Monika did you really mean..?" I'm cut off when she whirls and pins me against the lockers.  
"Sayori, I don't....I hate... damn it... why is this so hard?" Monika looks away tearfully and I tilt my head to the side in confusion. I try not to get hopeful, but I just can't stop myself.  
"Why's what so hard ?" I questioned softly and her deep green eyes focus on me, lowering to my lips, her eyes darken slightly.

"Making you mine?" She leans close and my heart skips a beat, she licks her lips. After a few seconds I take that step forward pressing her lips to mine, in a quick, lust spurred moment, and everything feels just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	32. Heart Attack

**Natsuki's POV:**

"H-how do you like living with your aunt?" Yuri questioned me softly as we walked afterschool to the small bookstore on the corner.

My aunt Patricia is an interesting person. She doesn't really like people, (my dad has an older and younger sister, unfortunately the younger one, Aunt Allyson, lives out of town) she's kind of a mean lady. Everyone calls her old Cat Pat. It was kind of like living with a gigantic angry cat woman, because her personality was that similar to a cat.

Though she has like twelve cats, who act more like her siblings than my dad and Aunt Ally, she's ten years older than my dad and fifteen years older than my aunt Ally, she's only like fifty and already she's got the title of crazy cat lady.

"Umm it's interesting..." I mutter thinking of her sleeping with her cats all piled over her, even on her face. I shutter in disgust and my girlfriend eyes me in concern.  
"Well if...um you ever need...a break or anything...then my parents said...if you want...you're always...um welcome at my house. " she twirled her hair through her fingers anxiously. I smiled taking her free hand and she looked at me, smiling slightly, trying to hide her beautifully flushed cheeks.

"Thanks beautiful, my wardrobe is lined with cat hair, I'd love to spend time with you." I encourage kissing her hand. Yuri blushes darker and leans down kissing my cheek.   
"Well perhaps you could stay the weekend my brothers and dad are going away. My mom will probably be working all night. It'll be just us." She smiled at me intently and I smiled brightly.

"It'd just be us?" I exclaimed feeling excited at our future plans.  
"Natsuki?" I froze, no I was imagining things...that wasn't... it couldn't be.   
"Suki love what's the matter?" Yuri whispered rubbing my back soothingly.

"I just...I'm I must be hearing things..." I whisper leaning against my tall girlfriend, as I feel lightheaded suddenly. Yuri kisses my cheek and whispered softly words of comfort into my ear, as she rubbed my back.

"Natsuki?" I slowly turned, grasping Yuri's hand tightly as I looked at her, the woman who ruined my life.   
"June." I whisper and she looks down as if what I said hurt her. Well she hurt me, she hurt my dad, she hurt our family.

"Natsuki please don't do this." She whimpers and I step back. Yuri glances between us, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell who this horrible human being is. She had pastel pink hair and bright blue eyes.

"No, you lost the title of mom when you left us eleven years ago! When you left me!" I cry out angrily and she looks around at the people around her.  
"Natsuki don't, not here." She steps closer to me and I glare at her darkly.  
"Oh is the lying neglectful bitch who abandoned her husband and six year old child embarrassed to be called out for her actions in public?" I snapped shaking with rage and sorrow and the feeling of loss.

_"You __can't__ do this June!" My dad exclaims, __I__ watch from the doorway of the livingroom as my dad tries to desperately __stop__ my mom __from__ leaving._  
_"Dexter move." She growls, suitcase in each hand. She __can't__ even look my dad in the eyes. _  
_"No, __not__ until you talk to me, June please. You __can't__ leave us. You __can't_ _leave__ Natsuki, __she's__ six __years__ old, she needs __her__ mother!" He exclaimed grabbing her __arm__. "Even if you don't want to stay for me, stay for her." He begs and she shoves him away. _  
_"She'll be fine without me." She whispers coldly __and_ _I__ rush __from__ my spot __screaming__ and crying._  
_"Mama __don't__ go!" I sob clutching onto her jacket with everything in me. "Mama __don't__ go, __I'll__ be a good girl mama, __I'll__ be good!!!" I scream begging her to stay. She __looks__ at my dad then back __at__ me sternly. _  
_" Natsuki go to bed, good girls go to bed." She snaps __and__ my dad reaches down prying my little fingers from her __coat_ _and__ pulls me __against__ him. Tears __are__ streaming __down__ his face and he kisses __my__ forehead. My mom turns and whispers _  
_"Goodbye Dexter." Then __she's__ gone...__gone__ for eleven years..._

I'm sobbing and shaking and angry, I can barely see, barely breathe. She ruined us, she ruined him.   
"Natsuki calm down, you'll hurt yourself!" Yuri's urgent pleas fill my ears and I notice her frantic hands rubbing my arms and soothing me to the best of her ability.   
"She left us...I begged her to stay and she just left us .." I wobbled and turned into my girlfriend, wrapping myself around her, I felt so small, so vulnerable, I didn't like this feeling.

"Natsuki, please just hear me out for a minute!" She orders pleadingly and I pry myself from Yuri's warm embrace and look at her. Her pink hair is disheveled and her eyes are red rimmed and yet I feel nothing, no empathy, no remorse NOTHING.

"No." I answer turning to my wonderful girlfriend I bury my head against her chest, hiding away in her hair. "Y-yuri...don't make me see her ...please take me away from here!" I sobbed pitifully and I feel Yuri lean down and her hands hike me up on her hip and I curl my legs around her waist, locking them behind her back.

"I suggest you stay the hell away from my girlfriend, because she doesn't want to see you. " Yuri sternly exclaimed.

................. ................. ................. .................

Here we were walking to Monika's house, it was like three hours after I saw my mom and I seriously needed a distraction. Yuri hadn't let go of my hand once, we'd sat in the bookstore, leaning against the dictionaries as I cried against her and she soothed me with kisses and gentle touches, I gave her hand a squeeze, she was too good for me, I didn't deserve her.

"I love you. " I sniff and she stops tugging me close as she rests her chin against my head and kisses it.  
"I love you as well Suki. " she murmurs giving me a tight hug filled with her love and admiration.

"Come on beautiful, we don't want to be late." I stand on my tippy toes and peck her lips before I take her hand and drag her along.

**To Be Continued.....**


	33. In My Arms

**Sayori's POV:**

I was sitting cross legged on Monika's couch as she scrambled to find a video to watch. She was grumbling something about not watching another horror movie. I was still in a giddy daze just watching her reminded me of our kiss, and how she kissed me back. Now as of 11 hours and thirteen minutes we were officially together! Can you believe this? Who would've thought Natsuki and I's planning would've this outcome! Sure we had ulterior motives but joining the literature club had been a very good decision.

"Hey princess?" Her dad's deep voice filled the house intercom system. Which I thought was pretty neat, I mean my mom just screamed up the stairs, or from wherever she was, when she wanted either me or one of my sisters.

Monika had a huge house, like a eight bedroom, six bathroom, three living rooms, one TV room, a home office/library, a huge kitchen and dining room, a indoor pool and a playground out back, kind of huge. Huge didn't even do her house justice it was enormous!

Though Monika insists that it got boring around her house. Which I find hard to believe. I mean girl has a movie theater in her basement, or sorry "TV room".

Apparently being the most sought after lawyers in the area had its perks, as well as having two kids that were like eight years apart in age.

Monika's face paled at the nickname from her dad and she then went red with embarrassment as she stood and slammed her finger into the intercom button to respond bitterly.   
"What?" She demanded and I smiled at her annoyed tone. My girlfriend caught my eye and smiled at me slightly. "Why are you smiling?" She asked me with a giggle that rang through her voice.

"Its okay your parents have nicknames for you, you don't need to be embarrassed. " I reassured her as I rocked back and forth in my seat. Monika sighed.   
"It's not that, it's just that my parents are going away for the weekend for some case." She grumbled crossing her arms.

"it's okay if you're gonna miss them." I encourage standing as I approached her.

"Monika come upstairs, say goodbye. " the intercom crackled and Monika looked up at me intently.

"Of course I'm going to miss them, but they always make such a big, enormous really, deal about it and I'm embarrassed for you to see them acting like that and treating me like a baby. " she whispered scuffing her socked foot against the ground. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head against her shoulder.

"Moni you worry too much! You don't have to be embarrassed. It just shows how much your parents love you." I reason kissing her cheek quickly, because I was still unsure of what Monika was and wasn't comfortable with regarding our new and slightly unstable relationship we'd just started. Monika smiles crooked like and captures me in a love filled kiss on the lips.

"What ever would I do without you?" She questions laughing softly. I smile dreamily because Monika is such a great kisser.   
"I dunno, probably be all popular and pretty and probably have a popular girlfriend..." she surges forward kissing me roughly. Her hands grasp my cheeks as she brings me as close as possible. Melding our lips together passionately as Monika holds me to her until the need for oxygen burns deep within our thirsty lungs.

"Wrong answer, I'd be sad. I'd be lost and alone because Sayori at the risk of sounding cliche you are my everything. " she pecked my lips and face a few more times, which made me giggle uncontrollably before she pulled away and rested her forehead against mine.

"Monika Amanda Salvato get up here!" That was her mom's voice. Monika sighed kissing my forehead before she pulled away, dropping her arms from around me to take my hand. I followed along as she made her way up the millions of stairs that were in my girlfriend's house.   
... .... ... ... .... ... ... ... .... ... ... .. ... . .  
**Monika's POV:**

_Please don't embarrass me, please don't embarrass me, please don't embarrass me. _

As I lead my girlfriend ( it felt great to finally be with Sayori, and now I could take care of her and she could take care of me, without people being all up in our business) up the stairs I prayed to every being up there to tone down my parents protective and lovey dove nature.

However that hope was instantly snuffed out when we rounded the corner to the foyer and my dad scooped me off the ground and into tight bear hug.

"The princess Monika has finally graced us with her presence." My dad chuckled spinning me around. Oh God someone kill me. Delete me from existence this was mortifying, no matter what Sayori said normal people don't do this.

"Dad stop it!" I exclaim though it sounds more like "ad op et" because my face is muffled by his burly chest I'm being pressed into. My dad laughs, shaking my body with his deep belly chuckles.   
"Alright baby." He sits me back on my feet and I mock dusting myself off as my mom attacks me from the side. Wrapping her arms around me as she kisses my cheek sloppily as she holds me in place.

"Ack mom stop!" I complain when she pulls away from the kiss and just cradles the back of my head and holds me way too long. I try pulling away and she pinches my hip and I squeak jumping in shock, as it sends a jolt through me. " mom!" I whine because she knows I'm extremely ticklish there. She kisses my cheek again, then my other one, before she's peppering my face with her mom kisses. Yuck.

"Is it a crime to want to say goodbye to my little baby girl?" She says this in a very babyish tone and I glare at her. Sayori stifles a giggle with her hand and I want to seep through the floor and bury myself in a deep dark grave of embarrassment.   
"No just annoying. " I grumble bitterly and she gives me a look before she squeezes my hips again, making me jolt and giggle, as she smirks putting her hand on her hip.

"Watch the tude little miss." My mom warns though she's still in a good mood, because she's smiling slightly.

"Alright princess you know the rules." My dad states firmly as he crosses his arms, this meant they were about to actually walk out the door soon.   
"No parties, no boys, no alcohol, basically don't do anything fun got it." I joked miming that I was checking off a list, and my mom flicked my ear. "Ow hey!" I complained and she gave me a stern look, her good mood was obviously gone.

"Monika Amanda we're serious, you can have plenty fun without any of those things. Besides you're too young for all of those things. Now I'll be calling later tonight and tomorrow morning and later tomorrow night. Be good." She explains while she just continues to be embarrassing as hell. Sayori nods as if she's taking in the information, God she was so adorable.  
"Monika we mean it, don't break the rules. They're set in motion for a reason." My dad chides and I look away from Sayori's adorable expression looking to my parents irritably.

"Well with Lila the buzzkill staying here I don't think you have to worry. " I grumbled feeling my temper starting to flare and I looked up at my dad as he rested his hand on my shoulder.   
"Just stay safe sweetheart." I just I hate the pet names, they were only making my bad mood worse. I was not a baby. I didn't need all these rules or a babysitter.

"I can do that on my own you know, I don't need a babysitter!" I argue bringing up the conversation or arguement my parents and I had discussed all week, my dad just ignores me and starts taking their luggage to the car, my mom groans giving me the mom look.   
"Monika we already talked about this, Lila is staying here, you do not have a say so drop it. " my mom ordered and I scowled leaning against the wall bitterly.

"God you're so annoying." I complain as Sayori tells my dad goodbye and helps him with the luggage, obviously she was trying to avoid the awkward conversation.  
"Monika." My mom warns as she grabs her purse.   
"I'm not a baby! I don't need a babysitter! I'm seventeen!" This is an argument my mother, father, and even occasionally sister and I have. They think I'm an infant, I think they're ridiculous.

"Monika Amanda Salvato keep it up and there won't be a sleepover and you'll spend the entire weekend in your room." She sounded like she was going into lawyer mode. I really hated when that happened, and I let my anger bubble over.

"Whatever, this is fucking ridiculous, go on your stupid trip, send a whole fleet of babysitters because I'm just some stupid baby! God I hate you!" I storm up the stairs, not waiting for her response. I wasn't a little kid contrary to their beliefs. I'd be an adult soon enough. I slammed my bedroom door extra loud, trying to get out my frustration, Yuri and Natsuki wouldn't be here for another hour, so I had time to mope.

I just don't understand why my parents always see me as that five year old little girl, who couldn't do anything by herself.

**Sayori's POV :**

I didn't really know what to do with myself. Natsuki and Yuri were on their way and Monika was upstairs pissed. What was I supposed to do? This whole dating scene was new to me. Obviously I wasn't very good at it! I was debating on whether to go hunt down Monika's room, or wait by the door in case Yuri and Natsuki came.

Then the office door that was off to the side opened and out stepped Lila, who was carrying a stack of books.

"Need any help ?" I offered which made the blonde jump, effectively dropping half of her stack. "Sorry, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed frantically trying to pick up the fallen books. Lila smiled slightly at me as I stood up, holding the books in my hands.  
"It's quite alright Sayori, I've been a little anxious lately." She admitted softly.

"You're studying to be a lawyer right?" I asked and Lila took the books from me graciously and nodded.  
"Well it is something I've considered and have been studying for some time now, but recently I've had second thoughts." She murmured almost as if she was whispering to herself.  
"Well what do you want?" I asked and Lila seemed startled by my question and her eyes glazed over.  
"Dean." She whispered then realized what she had said blushed red.

"Sayori where'd you go?" Monika whined from somewhere in the house and Lila smirked, shaking her head as she walked past me towards the back stairs, she was obviously grateful for the distraction, but I was curious as to who Dean was. I'd have to ask Monika later. "Sayori?" Monika sounded slightly worried this time and I frowned.

Where was her voice coming from?   
"Monika? I don't know where you are?" I admitted, pushing my fingers together in embarrassment. Silence. Great know I was gonna be lost forever in my girlfriend's house. I started through the foyer and stood in the livingroom doorway.

"Sayo!" Suddenly arms encircled me and lifted me off the ground, kissing my cheek and neck. "I'm sorry I forgot this was your first time in my house." Monika whispered against my ear, I shivered pleasurably and she kissed my cheek and jaw and neck.   
"Eh heh that's okay Moni, I knew you'd find me...eventually." I giggled between Monika's kisses and you know if I were to die right now, I'd already be in heaven.

"I don't ever want to lose you again." Monika sniffed and I felt my happy feeling evaporate and guilt replace it. I turned in her hold, looking at her tearful green eyes and kissed her softly, with a gentle press of our lips, trying to pour all the love I felt for this wonderful woman. I caressed her cheeks.   
"And you're not going to Moni, I'm right here." I promise and her arms wrapped around me tighten considerably.

"Mmm just stay in my arms forever then kay?" She's obviously still emotional from her fight with her mom. She was being so cute. I buried my head in her sweet coconut smelling hair and kissed her cheek.  
"Okay, I feel all safe and warm in your arms anyway." I chuckled and she sniffed again. "But you might have to let go when Yuri and Natsuki get here." I reminded her as a knock sounded on the door.

"No way!" Monika grumbled tightening her hold on me, pressing me closer. Intoxicating me with her sweet sweet scent.   
"Yuri you can't just barge in!" Natsuki shrilly exclaimed and Yuri giggled softly.  
"Monika's my cousin, she does this to me quite frequently." Was yuri's reply. I tried to meet Monika's gaze but she was holding me close and all I could see was a bit of wall behind her and her hair. 

"When the heck did this happen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued....
> 
> Sorry for the major delay guys, my writer's block has been hell, but I've gotten a few new ideas... recently that will hopefully liven things up a bit. 
> 
> Also sorry if this chapter was dull but I wanted to have a calming chapter before the storm comes
> 
> Anyways hope you like it and until I write again 
> 
> XXX  
Prisky0731


	34. I Wonder

**Natsuki's POV:**

"Why do you do this to me?!" I whine as something pops out on the screen. Yuri giggles at me as I hop up on the couch to avoid the nonexistent creature. I glance at Sayori and Monika. Sayori was practically sitting in Monika's lap as she buried her face in Monika's chest. I'll admit walking into Monika's freaking huge as hell house and seeing those two locked in a tight hug shocked me, but eventhough Sayori didn't tell me they were together I was happy for my friend, they made a great couple.

"Monika why?" Sayori whimpered and Monika was clenching her eyes shut, face buried in Sayori's hair.  
"I don't know! Sayori I should've learned my lesson last time Yuri picked!" She exclaimed as I jumped again as I leaned closer to my Yuri. Yuri smiled and reached out rubbing my back in soothing circles.

The demon skittered from under the couch on screen, the main character screamed as his girlfriend was dragged into the dark with a strangled scream.

"Yuri you said this wasn't scary!" I accused my beautiful girlfriend as I hid behind her I pressed my face into her back, making her giggle again.  
"It's not that scary Suki, it's only rated PG 13." Yuri teased me and I dug my fingers into her sweater front.  
"I don't care if it's rated G, Yuri!" I raged and Sayori whimpered as the demon skittered around the edges of the baby's room.

"Yeah you're not allowed to pick ever again!" Monika rasps her eyes still closed as the baby began to cry shrilly.

"Shh, Suki, it's just a movie. " Yuri whispered softly. But couldn't turn around to properly comfort me, which I knew was bugging her.  
"A scary as hell movie, no way is this rated PG 13!" I whimpered hooking my legs around her waist and digging my face in her back once more, and there I stayed until the movie was over.

"Suki you can let go now. The scary movie is over, Monika's putting on Mary Poppins to calm down Sayori. " Yuri teased and I shook my head,I was comfortable and besides my legs were numb and I was starting to feel sleepy as the anxious energy that was keeping me high alert drained from my body.

"She's like half asleep. " Sayori giggled and without warning Yuri stood up and I dropped onto the cushions with a bounce. I whined in protest as Yuri knelt scooping me up in her arms.

"Natsuki you're so cute." My girlfriend whispered and I flushed heavily. She knew I hated that. Monika and Sayori giggled and I glared at them dryly. Before I looked up at my highly amused girlfriend who was grinning all pleased with herself.  
"Yuri stop it!" I whined and she giggled softly "I'm not cute." I grumbled petulantly and Yuri bit back her giggles and smiled teasingly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night my Suki. " she kisses my nose, rocking me slowly. I curled into her and vaguely heard Monika telling Yuri about where a guest room was.

................ ...................... ........................ .........

_"Look mama I picked you some flowers!" I held up a bunch of dandelions and my mom regarded them dryly._   
_ "Those are weeds Natsuki, weeds belong in the trash." She grumbled bitterly and I looked down at what I thought was a beautiful arrangement of flowers._

_ "I think they're magical because they're too pretty to be weeds." My papa whispered winking at me and I beamed handing them to him instead. My mom groaned irritably._   
_ "Honestly Dex, why do you fill her head with such nonsense?" She growled lowly and I frowned looking between my parents fearfully._   
_ "June she's five years old let her be a kid dammit. " he exclaimed and she scoffed standing from the front porch where we had been sitting on. I whimpered and my mom glared at me._   
_ "She'll need to learn life is full of broken dreams." She turns starting back into the house with a slam of the front door. I look to my dad tearfully and he brings me close._

_ "So princess, why don't you go see how many magical flowers you can find, and we'll go take some to Sayori and miss Kayte. " he offered brushing my bangs from my face._   
_ "Papa why doesn't mama like us?"_

I sat up with a jolt, that memory or dream whatever it was reminded me of the gigantic elephant that was jamming itself into the room that was my life. My mother was back, out of nowhere and was trying to talk to me. I couldn't ignore her forever. I couldn't ignore my dad either. As much as I hated it, I needed to deal with this eventually. I glanced to the side of me when Yuri whimpered wrapping her arms around my waist. She looked so adorable. 

Monika's guestroom was decorated in greens and flowers. It was nice, and I loved that Yuri was with me. She looked so cute all snuggled in the blankets. I heard a door click. I frowned, looking down at Yuri, she looked so peaceful. I gently lifted her arm and tucked her in. She whimpered slightly and I started to slide off the bed when I was tugged back. I looked back and saw Yuri had a fistful of my pajama shirt and her face was all scrunched up in her sleep.

"Suki..." she whined and I smirked kissing her nose, her hold loosened her hold. I kissed her once more prying her fingers from my shirt as I slid away quicker and padded across the soft carpet to the door.

"No you can't do that!" Sayori's pained voice seeped through the closed door and I pressed my ear against the smooth wood of the door. Who was she talking to? "No, I won't go, you can't make me!" She sounded on the verge of tears. Then a crash echoed from the hallway, Yuri sat up her eyes glazed over with sleep. I threw open the door and saw Sayori clutching her cracked phone in her hands as she cried brokenly.

"Sayori?" I whisper and she jerks up and our eyes meet. She hastily wipes the tears from her eyes and stands, she tries to smile. But its shaky and painful looking. "What's wrong?"I question curiously and she shakes her head avoiding eye contact.

The door across the hall, Monika's room, opened. Monika stands there her expression a mask of confusion and Sayori's painfully happy facade broke in an instant and she dissolved into heartbreaking sobs as she wrapped her arms around her new girlfriend and melted into her embrace.

"I- I don't wanna...dont....let him...Monika save me...." she sobbed and Monika's expression changed as she wrapped Sayori up in her arms and lead her back into the room shutting the door.

"What's going on ?" Yuri questioned from behind me and I slowly turned. Seeing Yuri's ruffled bed head and sleepy confused expression made her even more beautiful.  
"Sayori was in the hallway, but I'm not sure what's going on." I admitted feeling slightly frustrated.

"Are you alright?" Her tone is gentle and concerned and I look down at my feet. I clench my jaw.  
"If you want the truth, I'm terrified and I don't want to see my parents but I know I have to and it sucks." I whimper and shuffling is heard, I look up just as Yuri brings me in for a tight hug, kissing the top of my head. 

"I know, I know, I'm here for you. I promise I won't leave unless you want me to. I'll protect you, just like I know you'd do the same for me." She whispers as she slowly guides me back to the bed. I didn't even realize I was sobbing until she kissed my cheek and shushed me in comfort and I heard my labored breathing. Yuri rolled me on top of her and started rubbing my back as she kissed my forehead, cheek, nose, basically all over my face.

"I l-love you s-s-so much Y-yuri. " I hiccup between my sobs of frustration. Yuri kisses my ear and whispers softly.  
"I love you forever my Suki love."

..........................................................................  
**No one's POV:**

Dexter Osake was sitting on his front porch, a cold rootbeer dangling from his hand as he stared at the beautiful night sky forlornly. He had messed up. Ruined everything.  
"You're looking worse for wear Dexenator." Kayte whispered her hands in her jean pockets Dexter looked up meeting her warm brown eyes. She looked heartbroken, her beautiful blonde hair was disheveled and her eyes red rimmed.

"You're looking pretty ragged yourself angel, what happened?" He scooted over and she started towards him, her white tennis shoes scuffing against the pavement with a soft scrape.

"I feel pretty ragged. " she whispered rubbing her eyes with a shaky laugh. She looked down at the soda in his hand and smiled. "That's pretty tame for you Dex." She commented as she eyed the night sky.  
"I've messed up Kayte. " he whimpered and she scooted closer placing her hand on his knee.

"Dex, we all make mistakes as parents-" he shook his head, sniffling slightly as he tried to mask his tears as he sipped his rootbeer roughly.  
"No Kayte, I messed up bad, I let June get in my head...everything became too much...I was...drinking numbed my pain...I took it out on Natsuki..." he whimpered and Kayte lowered her head to catch his expression.

"Dexter, please tell me you didn't do that to your baby." She murmured in shock and slight horror and Dexter shook his head miserably.  
"I...I don't know what came over me... June sent divorce papers...I don't know what I was thinking..like I'd even want her back after everything she's done... I just...I got so drunk...I blacked out.... there was so much blood...her blood...my baby's blood." He cried sobbing into his hands. Kayte shook her head wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Tanoshi is fighting for full custody of Sayori, he's trying to take her away from me." She weeped softly into her hands.  
"Oh God Kayte no," he exclaimed taking her shaking body into his arms. They'd been there for each other when June walked out on him and six year old Natsuki and Tanoshi left her with two little girls and a baby when Sayori was only nine. Their friendship sort of fizzled out when he started throwing himself into drinking and Kayte started working double shifts to support her family.

"He wants to take her away...like forty hours away." She sobbed.  
"I'll help you Kayte, I'm here for you. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Continued....  
And the thunder sounds in the background as the storm begins


	35. Start A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori deals with what her father wants and trying to fight back.

** Sayori's POV  **

"My dad's trying to get full custody of me." I whimpered as Monika tried to soothe me. Her expression darkened considerably as she pulls me onto the bed once more.   
"Sayo, Sayo listen to me, I won't let him take you." She insisted and it was hopeless. It figures I get everything going my way, only for it to be yanked from my grasp. I clench the bedspread angrily. I'd never felt this mad before....well besides when I broke from the hospital and went after Natsuki's dad.

"He's gonna take me away. He's gonna take me away from my mom, and Cassie. I'll never see them again." I'm hyperventilating as the darkness starts to overcome me.  
"Sayori!" Monika rasps   
"I'm never gonna take you to prom!" I sob as I breathe raggedly and she puts her hands on my shoulders.   
" Sayori calm sown." She tries softly and I'm shaking, my future is dark. Bleak I don't want to live in that kind of future.

"I'm never going to see you again. I don't want..." I'm sobbing so hard I can't speak and Monika's eyes are watering but she's refusing to openly cry.   
"Sayori sweetheart please calm down. Just relax. Breathe with me." She kisses my lips gently trying to calm me down. She rests her forehead against mine, trying to look me in the eyes. It was hard for me though cause my tears were making everything blurry.

"If he takes me away from you... I don't...I'll just kill myself. " I yell it out anger and frustration and Monika's eyes narrow and she firmly grabs my chin and I flinch at her angry fierce eyes.

"Sayori Rubia Hara don't ever say that again." Monika's crying, tears of anger are cascading down her cheeks. She moves her hands back to my shoulders and shakes me.  
"You're not going anywhere! I won't let him take you away! Don't you dare even go there. If you feel like you don't want to ...if the rainclouds are ruining your day..even if I'm millions of miles away call me, at any time. I'm here for you. I'm always here for you!" She exclaimed firmly and I sniffed rubbing my tears and snot that were running down my face.

"B-b-but but Monika... I... I don't..." I'm shaking and hiccuping hysterically and Monika brings me close rocking me in her lap.   
"I don't want to live in a world where I don't get to be with you..." I whisper it softly and Monika wraps her arms tighter, pulling me closer. A sob racks her body.

"My mom's a lawyer...I'll call her!" Before I can stop her, Monika has her phone and is frantically clicking numbers and scrolling through her contacts.

"Monika it's like three a.m." I whisper kissing her temple and she whimpers as the phone rings and rings before the voicemail starts. Monika hangs up and re-dials erratically desperately. Again she gets the voicemail. After the tenth call I gently pry the phone from her shaking hands and set it on the nightstand.

"Wait, wait let me call my dad...let me try to call my dad...because I won't just sit here and let your dad take you..." she insists and so I let her call her dad like twelve times or more before I carefully take the phone away.

"Moni just sleep okay? We'll think of something later." I reason and Monika whimpers as she pulls back the covers and holds me close.

"Okay...just... don't leave me..okay...can I just hold you till I wake up?" Her voice is small and fragile and I peck her lips.  
"Of course Moni, I'm staying right here tonight." I promise and she pulls me up against her chest and I wrap my arms around her waist and Monika's arms tighten around mine as she begins to hum softly.

"Everyday I imagine a future where I can be with you...." she whispers in my ear and I sniff as a few tears escape trailing down my cheek and neck. "The ink flows down into a dark puddle....just move your hand write the way into her heart..." I giggle dispite of everything and kiss her passionately.

"Monika you already have my heart. Now and forever" I promise as I pull away, Monika hungrily swoops in for another kiss.

"In this world of infinite choices, what will it take just to find that special day..."   
  
I felt myself slowly begin to drift off to sleep.   
............................................................................

I awoke to knocking on Monika's bedroom door. I groaned curling deeper into my soft warm girlfriend's embrace. Monika whimpered pulling me closer.   
"My Sayori...go way..." she slurred nuzzling me with her nose. I smiled she was so adorably beautiful. 

"Monika, mom's freaking out...why'd you call her so early last night?" At the sound of Lila's voice Monika's eyes fluttered open and she sat up.  
"Mom? Oh my God I almost forgot." She muttered still keeping an arm wrapped around me. "Don't worry Lila I'm gonna call her now!" Monika exclaimed reaching for her phone on her nightstand. I leaned with her, seeing as she was acting as if we were glued together.

"Monika breathe it's alright. " I soothe, because I don't want her having another panic attack just because I'm a horrible girlfriend.

"I am breathing." Is her retort as she dials her mom's number. I catch a glimpse of her screen before she finished her dial, 20 missed calls from mom yikes.

"Mommy?" Monika asks the minute the line picks up. By her tone I can tell my usually put together girlfriend is stressing and upset still.

"Monika what's going on?" Her mom sounds like she was trying to be patient but Monika just almost gave her a heart attack, but Monika sounded so vulnerable that she's forcing a calm tone.

"Sayori gonna go way...custody and dad..last night...did not....the phone and voicemail....I was ....please help. " I blinked in shock. I'd never seen Monika this hysterical before. I kissed her cheek quickly and she looked at me intently. Her eyes were already teary.

"Monika, I literally am more confused and concerned than when I woke up to all of your missed calls. "   
"Sayori and I need you."  
........................................................................

As I was led into a room, three days after the sleepover, I wasn't in the best of spirits. So when I saw my dad, all I felt was anger. He had some nerve, leaves my mom for some blue haired twentysomething year old, and starts over with her, they now had two boys together (One was five and the other two) and he just what expected me to jump for joy at the prospect with me living with them?

I hadn't visited my father since I was twelve and the court told me I was old enough to decide if I wanted to go see him or not. I chose not to see him because seeing him was too painful for me. I don't want to be like him and yet when I look in the mirror he's all I see.

"Sayori sweetheart, " he stands to greet me and I shake my head vigorously.   
"Sit down please, you're not getting a hug from me. " I whisper insistently. His expression is full of confusion and hurt and I feel guilty.

But then I remember my mom, pregnant and sobbing in her bedroom because dad was cheating on her. I remember Tammy crying because he didn't come to her thirteenth birthday. I remember Cassie looking at me with tearfully eyes and asking me what it feels like to have a mommy and daddy living under the same roof. I remember crying as he loaded everything in his car and left us.

"Sayori I know you don't see it now, but I'm doing what's best for you." I sit across from him my hands are shaking. He requested this visit to avoid court, but if he wanted a fight I was ready to give it to him.  
"That's your opinion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued 
> 
> Lightning flashes up the sky and the storm starts to pick up.


	36. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Natsuki's POV:**

I glared at her, the woman that was supposed to be my mother, but hadn't been for eleven God damn years. So many confusing and rather conflicting thoughts were swirling in my head. She sat across from me at some quiet diner where no one else but regulars would probably go. The tables were a rusty blue color and the walls were pink which I guess matched the white and pink booths we were sitting at.

"You've gotten so big." I glared at her, that was a lie. I hadn't grown in years thanks to the husband she fucked up. I glared at her more intently. Biting my tongue to avoid throwing the menu I had clenched in my fists at her stupid face. "You're so beautiful." She added and I started to taste blood, guess I was biting too hard.

"Cut the bullshit June, what the hell do you want?" I growl lowly so the little old ladies running the place don't have a heart attack or overhear our conversation. June looks shocked by my question then a little hurt. Bitch didn't know the meaning of the word hurt.

"I can't just want to see you?" She questioned indignantly and I scoffed at her. This was all a waste of my time.  
"And what stopped you from fucking just seeing me the eleven years you were gone huh?" I demanded harshly and she sniffed biting her lip as it trembled slightly.

"Your father didnt-" I cut her off as quick as a crack of a whip because she had no right.

"No, no he did a lot of questionable things, he went downhill, he started drinking, doing drugs, sleeping with every woman within walking distance, blaming me for your goddamn mistakes, hurting me because of you! But I know my papa and if you had actually bothered to try and call he would've let you see me. " I snap harshly my hands were turning white I was so pissed off and hurt and I just wanted to go find Yuri and crawl into her arms and cry. I glare down at the menu bitterly.

"What can I get you ladies started with today?" The little old lady with the silver hair, pink outfit and the southern drawl finally approached our table notebook in hand. Eventhough I felt too sick to eat, I really didn't want to hear June's bullshit excuses so I smiled at the kind woman and said I'd like a coke or Pepsi whichever they had, and I ordered a grilled cheese with fries.

After she took June's order and left, an awkward and painfully thick but sad silence filled our little table.  
"Natsuki, I never loved your father..." she whispered and I chuckled sarcastically.  
"What a shock, the heartless bitch didn't love us. " I snap and she shakes her head.

"No, I tried to, I really did. My father arranged the marriage and I tried to make it work. Having you helped...for awhile, but Natsuki I was just so unhappy. " she whispered looking at her hands dejectedly and I felt pity for this woman.

"That's sad I'm sorry we were never enough for you. " I hiss clutching my spoon in my fist, since brenda or whatever the waitress' name was took my menu. June sighed softly, almost tired sounding.

"Natsuki that's not it, okay now you wouldn't like it if your father said you couldn't be with that purple haired girlfriend of yours now would you...and arranged for you to marry some man you hardly know. " she tried to get me to empathize for her. I narrowed my eyes.

"Fuck my father, if I wanted to be with Yuri then fuck him, I wouldn't do anything for him. Because unlike you I have enough of a backbone to stand up for the things I love. I wouldn't get married and have a kid trying to please someone!!! Thanks a lot for telling me I'm nothing but a mistake that should've never happened by the way. God you really are mother of the freaking year June!" I'm crying against my better judgement. Damn it why was I crying? I didn't show emotions like this! Especially in front of someone like her. I bury my face in my hands trying to get ahold of myself.

"I didn't come here to be attacked." My mom whispered and I look up at her bitterly.  
"Then tell me June why did you come? What the hell do you fucking want?!" I scream and she looks down tearfully.

"My wife and I wanted to get to know you-" I'm slightly shocked to hear that my mom has enough of a heart to get married again. It doesn't surprise me that it's a woman I got the message with her little metaphor from earlier.

"Well fuck you and your wife because that's not all is it?" I demand and she looks at me with such a pathetic look in her eyes.  
"It's true, and our son wants to meet his sister." I freeze at her words. I want to cry, I want to scream, I want to run, but I'm frozen in place.

"Son? Nice to see you've been busy. Finally got the kid you wanted huh?" I snap harshly and she tries to take my hand but I yank it away, dropping them in my lap.

"Natsuki before your father and I had you, I was having an affair with my current wife...Sierra.."  
"Oh so you were a cheating bastard as well as a bitch good to know!" I growl and she shakes her head, leaning closer to me from across the table.

" Natsuki please, She told me that she hated not being able to be with me all the time... how it hurt her that I was with Dexter and she was basically my mistress... well...one thing led to another and using my egg and a sperm donor, Sierra carried my baby.... your brother. The reason I left is because it killed me to have to be away from him. He's five years older than you, his name is Axle, he has pink hair and brown eyes like his sperm donor... he wants to meet you Natsuki. " she sounds so excited when she talks about him, so proud like he was everything she ever wanted in a child.

"So if my brother didn't want to see me then you would never have came back huh?" I rasp bitterly feeling my heart break because for a fraction of a second I thought she just came back to honestly see me. I stand up roughly just as the waitress brings our food and drinks over. "I was six years old June." I whisper once the waitress had left. Hating how my voice cracks. "I needed you too, but I guess I just was never enough for you. I reminded you of everything you hated, just like I remind papa of everything he hates. Well I'm sorry...I'm sorry for existing. " I then leave stumbling from the stupid table as I make my way for the door.

"Natsuki wait!" She exclaimed and I look at her, with her perfect wife and son and anger fills me.  
"No, don't pretend you want me around. Nobody wants me around. If you think I didn't need you well I did. Every damn day I did! Everyday when papa stopped feeding me and I had to beg my neighbors for food, when he'd lock me in a closet and leave me there and I didn't know if he was ever coming back! When he'd hit me and yell at me, all I wanted was my mom to come and save me." A tear runs down her face as she stands inches from me. "But you didn't care, and you never came back, no matter how much I cried for you, no matter how much I prayed for you to come make daddy love me again...you never came back... now I know it's because you don't want me, just like he doesn't want me. " I push through the door and race across the parking lot.

I run and run for a long while, then I take an old hiking trail into the woods. I find a nice tree and collapse under it, all of my energy is spent. All I do is cry. Frustratingly it's a rather warm and sunny day. I curl into myself and sob, letting out all my frustration and anger and hate, letting my emotions pour from me in desperate pained gulps.

"Nobody wants me" I whimper in a brokenly soft pathetic voice, one I don't even recognize before I fall asleep.

................................

I woke up feeling like death and a flashlight being shined in my face. I groaned turning my head from the light.  
"Natsuki what are you doing?" MC's voice is confused and concerned as I try to sit up, but my body feels like lead.

"I could ask you the same question. " I grumbled and he holds up something. My shoe?  
"Everyone's looking for you! You were supposed to go to Yuri's after your lunch with your mom." I I gasp this time I'm able to sit up as I clutch fistfuls of my hair. That's right I was supposed to wait there for Yuri...I was supposed to call her so she could pick me up. How could I have forgotten that?

"Is she okay?" I find myself asking as I accept my shoe from him and tug it on. He gives me a disapproving look.  
"Nobody's okay right now Nat, I wouldn't have even found you if I hadn't decided to look around the diner and saw your shoe on one of the hiking paths. Its like three a.m. we were all worried and going slightly out of our minds when you weren't answering your phone and nobody knew how to contact June!" I sigh how could I have forgotten even if my parents didn't want me, I had friends and family who did.

Most importantly Yuri wants me, and she was all that mattered.

MC helps me to my feet and leads me down the path which I came but honestly it's all just a fuzzy blur of emotions I'm trying to block out.

By the time we make it back to Yuri's house in MC's car, everyone has gathered back at her house. Since MC's phone had died nobody knew we were coming. Anxious nerves were starting to tangle up in my stomach as we approached the house. MC knocked and let himself in. I followed behind him mindlessly. And I only had eyes for Yuri as she caught sight of me and rushed across her livingroom to capture me in a loving kiss.

"I thought I told you never to scare me like this again?" She whimpers against my lips and I let her warmth and smell of tea and mint overcome me as I softly cry into her shirt.  
"I'm sorry, I just forgot that...that even if my mama and papa don't want me, and think I'm nothing but a mistake I still always have you." Yuri drew me in closer as she cried into my hair.  
"You're not a mistake, you're my everything." Then she picked me up and I tangled my fingers in her hair and we kissed like never before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued ....


	37. Because of You

**Sayori's** **POV :**

I smiled as Nikole sat next to me on a rather large long table as we waited for my dad to show up. The judge looked less than impressed with his tardiness, which gave me hope. Unfortunately my dad did eventually show up, ten minutes late, and his lawyer in tow struggling to hold onto his overly stuffed briefcase.

"You again." My dad grumbled at Nikole who smiled and waved once, trying to look professional but it was obvious she was enjoying getting under his skin slightly.

"Hello again mr. Tanoshi Tanika sir. Always a pleasure to see you, though we are quite surprised you actually came most malingerer  
Fathers once they're late they never manage to be conspicuous and actually appear at the hearing." I smiled at her, she was no doubt talking circles around my dad.

"Alright I'd like to hear the case from both sides starting with Mr. Tanika, why do you think your daughter would be better off with you when you terminated your custody visits when she was twelve?" The judge questioned dryly as he adjusted himself in his seat.

I listened as my dad talked about my depression and how my mom didn't do anything to help me. The more he talked about my mom the more angry I felt. Tears started spilling down my cheeks. Nikole was quick to try and comfort me.

"Its alright Sayori love, he won't get away with this. I promise you my dear." She winks at me as my dad's lawyer finishes up their statement. Nikole then stands, placing her hands behind her back she leans forward slightly.

"Please don't let me down." I whisper to myself.

"Let us begin this small custody case by bringing up the past endeavours of Mr. Tanoshi Tanika. When his wife Ms Kayte Hara became pregnant with Sayori he was off decamping at local hotels where he would wait for his salaried date to show. When his poor hardworking wife was at home with her three year old and unborn baby. Skip ahead a few years and Kayte Hara finds out about his nightly escapades and he leaves her, when she's pregnant and has two children under the age of twelve. Mr. Tanika has quite the track record for absquatulating whenever he cannot handle the responsibilities he has been given. As for the accusations against my client Kayte, the doctor, Edward Draper, gave her a prescribed medication for her daughter's depression, and further more he was also the one who later told Kayte that he thought it was a childhood depression that she would outgrow by her teenage years, so it was the doctor not Kayte who took Sayori off the medication that would regulate her moods." She adjusted her blazer and placed her hands on the table. "Your honor, this woman has been spit on her whole life, and its only made her stronger. Don't be the one to break her, to break Sayori's recovery. Sayori will be an adult by this time next year may I add, moving her would simply be unnecessary change that could emotionally distress her further..."

............... ................ ................ ............. ..........

** Monika's POV :  **

"I can't take this! what if the judge is sexist or knows Sayori's dad? What if they take her away?" I was a mess, a big ball of nerves and what if's my aunt Lily gently took my hand guiding my pacing anxious body back into a seat.

"Are you kidding? This is your mom we're talking about, she doesn't back down without a fight ever." She soothed running her fingers through my hair. I sniffed looking at the doors to the courtroom, willing them to come back.  
"But what if they lose?" I question fearfully and my aunt wraps her arms around me.

"Don't think about all that could go wrong, think about everything that should go right." She advised gently and I smiled at her in appreciation.   
"You're the best aunt Lily." I sniffed and she chuckled softly, as she gave my hand a squeeze of reassurance before she pulled away from the hug.

"I'm glad you think so considering I'm your only aunt." She teased and I smirked.   
"I mean sure , but those are just details." I exclaimed and she laughs softly. Just as Yuri and Natsuki approach us a tray of coffees in Yuri's hands. Well probably a tea, a cocoa and two coffees.

"What are you both talking about?" Yuri smiled as she sat down and handed me a coffee.   
"Thanks." I breathe as Lily accepts her coffee as well.   
"Yes it is much appreciated you two." She leaned over kissing Yuri's forehead as she sipped the heavenly liquid.

"It's no problem or whatever.." Natsuki sits next to Yuri and sipped her hot chocolate contentedly. God I was still so nervous about this...my mom always won like 80 percent of her cases, depending on how good the other lawyer is.

"Hey don't worry we won't let him take her, not without a fight." She promised and I sighed bitterly. I was really trying to look on the bright side but it was so damn hard.

"How's it going?" My uncle Reo came into the waiting room. Lily stood to greet him and I stared at the door forlornly. Why was this taking so damn long?   
  
...........  
The door opened fifteen or so minutes later and Sayori's dad stormed out, some fumbling pitiful excuse of a lawyer trailing after. What did this mean? Joint custody?

"Monika!" I didn't get time to think this all through as Sayori tackled me into a tight embrace. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close as humanly possible. 

"What happened? What's going on?" I whisper and she giggles a sound that makes my heart skip a beat.   
"I have to visit him this Summer and Christmas break but that's it! Then I'm eighteen and I'll decide where I'll go from there." She exclaimed and I couldn't stop smiling as I spun her around and kissed her fully.

> "Our future Sayo, I can't have one without you in it."  
"Ditto." She whispered against my lips and everything just felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Concluded ♡♡♡


	38. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Natsuki's POV: (*1 ** **year** ** later *) **

"I cannot believe we're all finally adults!" Sayori sang happily as she walked alongside me towards the club room. I smirked at her antics as I shook my head with a smirk.  
"I'm not 18 until next month sayo." I chuckled and she giggled skipping ahead of me with a wave of her hand.  
"Minor details Nat cause you'll be eighteen soon enough!" She exclaimed and I shook my head, she was so full of energy, her meds must really be working.

"Um excuse me but are you Natsuki?" I froze in place and Sayori's smile melted down into a frown of caution. Her hand was clutching the club room doorknob and all I could do was stare. He stepped closer to me, his brown eyes glittering in the luminescent lights of my high school hallway. "Um you probably don't know me but my name's-"  
"Axle." I whisper in disbelief...did this guy legit track me down? Sayori looked towards me uneasily and I snapped into action. "Sayo go to club alright, I shouldn't be long." I say firmly and my friend falters then sighs.   
  
"Monika and Yuri aren't gonna like it, but I'll keep this between us if you want. " she murmurs and I nod. "Just for fifteen minutes then we're coming after you!" Sayori adds before she disappears into the room. I carefully lead my half brother into the empty storage room across the hall.

"Alright Axle what do you-" I whirl from the door after closing it, only to have him wrap me in a tight hug. "What are you doing?" I demand and he releases me instantly and smiles all goofy like.

"I'm sorry it's just ever since I found that picture our mama keeps in her wallet I've wanted to give you a big hug. See I always wanted a sibling ever since I could walk." He expressed gleefully. Great my brother's a sap. I folded my arms tightly and eyed him curiously. He had the same shade of pink hair as me, but his was all spikey and in an army cut. His brown eyes were a chocolate color and freckles dusted his face slightly. I guess he could be considered handsome or whatever, the guy was like six foot something.

"Well as great as that is, I have a meeting to get to. My girlfriend might come kicking down doors soon so see you around. " I turned to leave when he spun me back around by my shoulder and gave me an extremely pouty and petulant look.

"But you didn't tell me anything about yourself. " he whines and I frown. Gah what did he want from me.  
"Fine, I'm gay, have a girlfriend in the other room, my dads in rehab, I'm living in an apartment with my girlfriend. I got emancipated, I work at a comic book store, I'm working on getting a degree to be a police officer or something after I leave this hellhole and graduate...happy?" I'm trying to finish quickly so I can get out of here, and fast.

"That's so fantastic! I'm currently single after Lucia broke my heart, Lucy was so pretty and I thought I loved her...but she was moving away...I live part time with my moms and part time in my dorm room.. I occassionally work odd jobs here and there but I mean that's only when mom and mama won't give me extra cash." He smiled and I wanted to hate him I really really really did, but he was too big of a loveable oaf to even consider it.

Hastily I removed my backpack and pulled a notebook from it. Feeling him watching my every move, I shook my head this guy was eccentric I'd give him that. I carefully and legible wrote my phone number down on the paper and tore it from my notebook. I then returned my notebook to my bag and zipped the bag shut. I held the paper out to my brother who accepted it as if he'd won the lottery or something.

"Oh my gosh does this mean I can text you and call you?!" He asked bouncing in place and I sighed, no doubt I was gonna regret this.  
"Yes but don't go calling me at like 3 a.m unless it's an emergency. But anyways maybe we can meet up, I'll bring my girlfriend and we could just have lunch and get to know eachother." I offered and he pulled me into another tight bearhug.

"Oh yes that'd be Wonderful. "

After he rushed off I stood outside the club room, trying to mentally process what had just happened. I shook my head before I pushed open the door and strolled in.

"Natsuki!" Hearing my girlfriend I smile wrapping her in a hug. She rests her chin on the top of my head. "What were you doing?" She whispers and I smile.

"Talking to my nut of a brother. " I explain with a laugh. Yuri smiles leaning in for a kiss.  
"I'm glad you found him Suki. "

"Actually I'm pretty sure he'd stalked me or something.." I murmured in thought.

..........................  
**7 years later....**  
...........................

**Sayori's POV:**

"I can't believe this is happening!" I murmur as I paced the hospital hallway anxiously. How dare they kick me out! I was supposed to be holding Monika's hand and helping her with this, but instead here I was pacing the hallway like a caged animal. Why did there have to be complications? Why was this happening?

"Mrs. Salvato?" I whirled around to look at the doctor. I rushed into the room. Monika smiled at me brightly, a bit lopsided but it was a smile. One I hadn't seen in over an hour.   
"Moni!" I whisper and she urges me over excitedly. I quickly rush to her side. My breath catches in my throat when I see the adorable pink bundle that's resting in her arms.   
"Isn't she beautiful Sayori?" She whispered smiling down at our daughter. We had a daughter. A beautiful blonde daughter. I gently brushed my finger down her cheek and Monika beamed as our baby cooed softly. Her little nose wrinkled and she parted her little lips and whimpered.

"She's the most beautiful baby I've seen." I whisper and Monika gently lifts her and places our baby into my arms.   
"I know we said if the baby was a boy we'd name her Dalton, but since it's a girl...could we do your grandmother's name, Naomi?" Monika smiled at me slightly and I laughed kissing my wife smiling happily.

"Naomi Lila. " I decided with a smile and Monika's eyes brightened considerably.  
"I love that!"she exclaimed kissing me and then our baby. "Our little Naomi Lila Hara Salvato. " she cooed and I looked down just as her eyes blinked open. They were Monika's brilliant shade of green. This was one of the happiest days of my life.

"How many stitches did you have to get Moni?" I whisper and she winces slightly.  
"Twelve, but little miss came out feet first so I had to have a csection." She whispered brushing her fingers against Naomi's little cheek. "But she was more than worth it. "

....................  
**3 ****years**** later....**

**Monika's**** POV:**  
I smiled with watching Natsuki interacting with my three year old.   
"No nsuki!" She exclaimed throwing her stuffed bunny at one of my dearest friends, who scoffed at her small tantrum, my blonde daughter was in her toddler years that was most certain. 

"Yup definitely Monika's baby. " Yuri teased smirking at me and I rolled my eyes.  
"Come on kid, you would get to throw flowers, you can make a mess and your mommy and mama can't tell you otherwise!" Natsuki tried and my three year old frowned eyeing them in consideration.

"Throw flowers." She agreed handing Natsuki a chewed crayon. I smiled as Natsuki pulled a face at the slobbered on crayon.

"Yuck kid what the he-ck am I suppose to do with this?" She asked dropping it as she wiped the spit on the carpet. Naomi smiled angelic like and stood settling herself in Natsuki's lap.

"Naomi use your manners." I warned and she looked over at me with a smile.   
"Sowwee nsuki " she whispered and I sighed this little girl was going to be the death of me.

"Wonderful thankyou for being our flower girl Naomi sweetheart." My cousin praised and Naomi beamed happily.  
"Welcome."

.....................................................................

**Yuri's POV:**

I smiled at Naomi as she toddled down the aisle carrying her flowers dropping a few petals here and there.

I was just grateful she was doing this, as I took the first steps toward my soon to be wife I couldn't help but smile thinking back to all those years ago when monika and I made the literature club with ulterior motives in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End....
> 
> A/N:  
Be on the lookout my new book "Mending Fences " it is the sequel to this book, and it will be out shortly, thanks to all of you who read ulterior motives! You guys are the best and I appreciate your kindness and respect!!!


End file.
